Millennium
by Paradise Eco
Summary: After finding a gate in their frist adverture, Jak, Daxter and Ella enter a new world of: Hate, blood, evil, angst, horror and dark eco. Keep your emenies close and choose your friends wisely 'cause in this world... no one can be trusted. DD2
1. PhaseI

**Lonely Alice**- hi everyone!!! I'm back miss me? nah, of course not! Anyways... i'll tell the basics of the story and stuff like that rigth now, okay? Ella goes into haven city with the boys and does everything that is in the game, it's just a basic retelling of the game like the frist one! XD Ella will be much more different in this one with little quirks and a smart mouth. She's grown up from her 13 year old self in Revelations, she's much smarter and brighter. Oh yes! And she loves her guns... VILA LA GUNS! Oh yes, and if anyone hasn't read Revelations... I suggest you go back and read it too... just a suggestion! This will be in 3rd person, so it could be from Ella's point of view or Jak's. There will be six missions of my own, later on in the fanfiction. Anyways... let's get on with the fanfiction. 

**WARNING, I AM A HORROR WRITER...** (i didn't want to do Revelations as horror... but now, muahahahahaa... FEAR ME!!!!)

I would really like it if you would review. It would be SOO helpful!!!

R.E.R (read. enjoy. read)

* * *

_Define- Millennium -noun: a period of general righteousness and happiness, esp. in the indefinite future..._

_Story creatred along the lines of 3Days Grace's Animal I Have Become_

* * *

**_Millennium_**

**_Phase I_**

Ella winced at the sun as it rose.

She hated these kind of days, after living in Rock Village for about a week or so she hadn't seen the sun in a long while. Rain poruing down on her every day and sleeping until her little heart chose to wake her. All she cared about was getting more sleep before Samos came and yelled at her again. Daxter was resting on the seats as Keira was looking over the rider. She rolled over and hit the jewel in her pocket, she remember when she took it from the diggers back in the caves where the Red sage lived. She winced again and sat up with a stone in her back. _'i hate life...'_ She thought to herself as she got out and walked over to Keira's room, he hair was a mess and she had droll on the side of her face _'nice...'_

She wipped off the droll and ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing her diary and opening it to a blank page and began to write.

_'last days in sandover village/ rock village... i'm happy we are going but, i like it here! as long as i'm with the boys and making sure they aren't killing themselves... everything will be fine, more or less'_ Ella looked out the window to Misty Island before she finshed writing in her book, she shoved it under the bed and ran outside. Samos had given her and Keira something every year. Keira got a diary too but she got a new wrench too, Ella got a necklace that had sliver melted down and a small rock inside. A bell.

Jak stood by the rider as Ella walked up, she rolled her eyes as he motioned for her to get in. Daxter was still asleep, but looked like he was beginning to wake slowly.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine," the mechanic putting a hand on the back of the rider and looking towards the glowing at the other end, "It interacts somehow with that large Precursor ring." Keira sighed, turning and sitting down behind the consol, "I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab..." Ella nodded and move in as Jak got in.

Jak, attempting to sit close to Keira failed; when Daxter had been woken up and looked to Keira.

"Easy for you to say!" he shouted, motioning with his head between Jak and himself, "We did all the heavy lifting!"

"Ture." Ella said sitting back into the seat, she watched as Daxter's grin returned and was reaching out to touch a rounded object stuck into the consol.

"Daxter!" the ottsel recoiled at Samos' voice, "Don't touch anything!" Samos ordered as Ella rolled her eyes, Samos continued glaring at Daxter, "Though the precursor's vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm!" Ella mocked him as the boys rolled their eyes at him

"Or great good! If you figure out how to use them." Keira piped smiling at the boys.

"I've had some experience with such things," Samos looked back to Jak again, his expression clam for once, "I know you can make it work." Ella rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat, she didn't even want to go! The Blue sage said it would be a learning lesson, yawn.

Jak paused and then pushed the red gem in the consol, Ella sat up when she saw the thing that Daxter was so fascinated in pop up and start to spin.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!" Daxter exclaimed, Ella smiled and leaned closer to it.

"Interesting," she paused, licking her lips, "It appears to be reading out from preset coordinates."

They all jumped as the rider suddenly jerked.

The circular piece of metal attached to it's back beginning to spin, streams of blue eco streaming from the needles to the ring in front of them. Ella leaned back into the seat as the sky darkened. The ring broke away from its supports and started floating into the air. Light was shining in the ring as Daxter gasped.

"Wow... look at that!" Daxter breathed, staring in awe at the spinning metal. Ella nodded as a sick sense went up her back and into her brain_. 'i think i'm gonna be sick...'_

_"Finally..."_ a rough, sinister voice came from the ring, _"the last rift gate has been opened!"_ the light from the vortex turned sickly purple as black spider like creatures came out and went into the village.

"Aaahhhh! What are those things?!" Daxter screeched, hiding behind the control consol. Ella moved closer to Jak, not knowing why. Samos said something but before Ella could ask, the voice came back and a terrible creature had come out and looked around.

_"You cannot hide from me boy!"_ it growled, clenching a single muted fist in Jak's direction. Ella swallowed in fear as Keira cried in horror.

"Do something Jak!" Ella and Keira were both trembling as Daxter started pushing random buttons.

"What's this do?!" Daxter jumped onto the consol, pushing random buttons, "or this? How bout that?!" Ella reached across Jak and smacked his head.

"Don't push random buttons! You'll get us all killed!"

"I don't see you doing anything!" Daxter yelled back as Jak grabbed a hold of the stick in front of him, the rider jerked into motion and sent them flying into the tunnel of blue engry.

"What was that thing?" Ella and Keira gasped at the same time.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos exclaimed as the rider was jerked.

"I want off this thing!" Daxter yelled, clutching onto the control consol. Ella grabbed onto it too as a beam of blue striked the rider and Keira went flying off screaming. Ella flew beside Jak as Samos and Keira went in a different direction.

"Find yourself Jak!" Ella looked ahead of her as Samos and Keira disappered, she swallowed.

"Oh Precusors..." She yelled as they were blind sided by a flash of bright light.

Ella sat up slowly after landing hard on metal, she coughed lightly looking towards Daxter. He laid on his stomach, Ella stood and looked around the metal world that they just had landed in. Jak stood glancing at his female friend then looked the way of a loud crashing sound.

"Ok, I swear, that's the last time I ever, **EVER** touch any stupid precursor crap!" Daxter ranted, not noticing the armed men coming up from behind him. Jak spotted them, as Ella was still watching Daxter.

"There he is," a metallic voice came from one of the guards, the leader motioning them forwards with two fingers, "move in." Ella moved closer to Jak and watched them as they circled around them.

"Step away from the animal," another guard spoke, Ella watched Daxter dive between the men's feet and run away.

"Some friend..." Ella growled as the men came closer.

"Forget the rat," the leader, the only man who wore no face mask, spoke, his voice the only human sounding one of the group, "the baron wants him."

"Let me go!" Jak truned glaring at the men that were pulling Ella away from him, Jak move towards her ready to grab her and run but was pushed back. Ella grabbed one of the guys and pulled on their arms. One spun around slapping Ella across her face, she fell to the ground holding her mouth. She jumped up again and started yelling.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything wrong! Not in his whole life..." The leader truned to to her and shouted.

"Shut up, girl!" he looked up and down at her and smiled. "But..." Ella swallowed and backed up, she didn't like what his eyes were thinking. He smiled at her and move towards her, she stepped back a bit and watched him put his arm around her wasit.

"What's your name?"

"Michelle." She said by nervousness.

She looked back to Jak, his eyes were telling her a clear message. Run away, and don't come back. She nodded and kicked the man in the knee. She bolted away from him and could hear the sounds of the man's voice yelling for her to stop. Her feet kept on moving as Daxter jumped on her shoulder and a loud call came from over her.

"Deathen." She said softly as the bird flew along side of her. She stopped for a second truning to see if Jak made it throught and was following her.

Nope.

He stood in the middle with the grauds closing in on him.

"Don't worry Jak! We'll save you as soon as we can!" Jak looked to her, she swallowed again before giving him a peace sign and winking.

"No time!" She yelled before running around the corner. Jak nodded and looked back to the leader. He smiled before motioning for one of the grauds.

"We've been waiting for you," the last words the young hero heard before having the but of one of the grauds shove it into his face.

_Two Years Later..._

Blood curling screams came from inside of Hevan City's prison. Other prisoners covered their ears at the sounds of a young teen screams. Jak arched his back at the dark eco that was forcefully put into his body, he was tied down to a metal table. People below listened in fear that they would be next, his screams rang through their ears and killed their spirts. The blonde stopped screaming as the metal arm that was pushing eco through his veins pulled back, letting him lay back down on the table and giving the other prisoners a chance to breathe.

_"Dark eco injection cycle complete,"_ a metallic, female voice stated. Purple energy flew away from the teen's body _"Bio reading's nominal and unchanged."_ Jak's head slumped to the side as a bigger man growled towards the captain.

"Bah, nothing," he motioned to Jak like he was a thing. "I was informed that this one might be different!" The man nodded looking back down at him.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your... experiments Baron Praxis," Errol replied, stepping around the table "I fear the Dark Warrior has failed."

The baron in rage stormed back over and grabbed the teen's hair and pulling his head up. "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" he snarled, releasing his hold.

"What now?" Errol demanded, neither noticing the semi-consciousness of the blonde "Metal head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

The baron turned his back to him, "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" he turned on the commander, advancing so that Errol was forced to back up, "Move forward with the final plan!" he motioned to Jak, "And finish off this... thing tonight!"

"As you wish," Errol growled stepping aside only to let the Baron pass, Errol truned walking back to the teen. "I'll be back later." He growled before following the Baron out and slamming the doors shut.

Seconds later, a package was tossed up onto the centre of the room where Jak was, a hovering mechanism manned by a small, orange ottsel soon appearing. He had a huge smile across his face as he landed.

"Ding ding! Third floor!" Daxter spoke, rising the mechanism higher over the platform, "Body chains, roach food, torture devices!" He jumped off and pulled out a comm.unit.

"I have found the hero! Haha! I win, lalala! Daxter one, Catzeye nothin'!!!" Daxter got a fuzy reply back that showed that the person on the other side was pissed.

_>Shut up! I'm stuck you hear me? Give me a break will you?! Catzeye out! _

Daxter winced and sighed at the sound, he jumped on the table and walked up to Jak's head.

"Hey buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" looking at the teens face, he straightened immediately, he looked around at his buddy. "Whoa! What'd they do t'you?"

Receiving no response, Daxter turned, his ears drooping, "Jak! It's me! Daxter!" Jak hello was a quick glance up and then slumping back down. The orange ottsel planted his hands on his hips, "Well that's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail!" he turned, then paused and looked back at Jak, with his tail in hand. "literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years!" He shouted kneeling down.

Grabbing onto his friends shirt collar, he begged.

"Say something! Just this once!"

Two blue eyes snapped open, dilated; he looked up to his friend. "I'm gonna **kill** Praxis!" He yelled loudly as Daxter covered his mouth.

"Shhhh!" Daxter hissed "right now we gotta get you outta here!" the ottsel straightened, hopping onto the blonde's arm, "just let me figure out how to open the security locks on the chair-"

Dark eco pumped faster then blood, taking over Jak. A bloody scream came from inside of Jak's throat and expolding out into the air for everyone to hear. His skin truned pale and went rigth to ghostly white, his hair changed to grey and his eyes darkened to onyx as his muscles grew and his teeth sharpened into fangs. His nails became long and black as horns pushed out through his hair, Daxter jumped off the table in fear.

"Or, uh... you could do it," Daxter gulped, ears pinned back, "Jak? Easy now..." Daxter moved closer holding his hands out to Jak, then backed away when Jak started to advanceon him, "It's... It's your old pal Daxter! Remember?!"

Jak growled, bringing his hand forward to attack, but stopped. He stumbled slightly and grabbed hold of the table to steady himself.

"Daxter...?" Jak said as his horns went back, and eyes went back to blue. Skin going back to normal Daxter walked up to him, pissed.

"What the heck was that?!" Daxter exclaimed, "Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off!" the ottsel stepped around his friend, motioning towards the main area of the prison, "C'mon, tall dark and gruesome, we're outta here." Jak nodded following his friend.

"I'uh, brought you some new threads. Put'em on." Jak nodded grabbing the package and pulling on a pair of brownish shorts, he pulled on the blue tunic and put on a brown belt around his chest before tying on the brown bag on his wasit. He tightened the ties on his shorts while Daxter yelled into the comm.unit.

"Catzeye? Are you gonna answer me atleast?" Getting no answer Daxter started to bite his nails. He started to pace as Jak tied his brown boots. He walked up as Daxter jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Who were you talking to?" Jak asked walking towards the doors, he took one more glance to the table before looking back to Daxter.

"No one important! Catzeye will find us! Or we'll have to... or maybe... nah! I know that... or-" Daxter shook his head and padded Jak's head. "I hope you still remember how to do all those fancy moves of yours, bud." Jak smirked and nodded.

He moved towards the crates jumped on them, heading down a hallway. Roll jumping to the other side in the hallway, being careful not to fall in, they went on. Jak stopped when they came to a room, he looked in and saw no people in there. They walked into the locker room looking around, before Daxter started jumping on his shoulder pointing at the crates in the corner.

"Break those crates, Jak, maybe they have something good in 'em!" Jak did what his friend said and kicked the crates in, only having a health pack and a couple blobs of Dark eco fall out. The Dark eco went right into Jak's body as they kept on walking, Daxter spoke into the thing again only having a fuzy reply.

"Shit." Daxter whispered.

Jumping over a series of uneven platforms, when Jak pulled himself up he heard the sounds of voices.

"Hold it right there!" He yelled running towards him, Jak punched through the coming grauds. The duo dashed forward leaping on to platforms and taking out grauds. Jak stopped for a breather as Daxter slumped on his head.

"How huge is this thing?" Jak asked while waiting for the next platform to land infront of them, Daxter poked Jak's head again and whispered something in his ear.

"I don't think the alarm's been tripped, they don't know we're coming!"

He grinned, "Their lose, I guess."

Jumping on the pole infront of them, they jumped off on the other side jumping onto another platform. Continuing on they jumped on soild ground looking around trying to figure away out of this maze.

"Behind us, Jak!" Behind them was a small opening, going through it he continued on taking out two grauds out that were unknow to his pressence. Jak had to roll jump across two more gaps, then stopped just before a grated area in the floor.

"Jak... what's wrong?" Jak pointed down towards the grate.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"I hear nothing... forget about!" Jak nodded going forward, then ducked when two bullets came up slicing his leg and face. He jumped on a pannel of controls and listened to Daxter yell into his comm.unit.

"Catzeye! Help! Help!" Jak listened as the voice echoed with a glee dancing through their voice.

_>Don't worry, I'm right- _

The celing fell in and a girl with brown hair landed on the grate, she grabbed two guns and let off a round of bullets going down. Truning she took care of another group running in, she truned to where the blonde was sitting.

"Daxter! Get down!" Daxter hit Jak's head and he got down as she aimmed for the wall, the bullet hit the wall and went through the grate before taking out the last graud. She sighed and sat on the grate, looking towards the boys. She stood again flipping her brown hair and pointing to the door.

"Come on boys, lets get into gear!" She ran down the hall with Jak and Daxter behind her, Daxter started calling out to her as Jak kept his eyes open for any KG.

"Catzeye! What took you so long?"

"I got stuck in the vents." She stated stopping, Jak stopped and looked at her werid as Daxter lanched himself to her shoulder. Jak looked up and down at her, she couldn't be older then himself. Black shorts and fish net stocking that was covered by tigh high socks, she had ballet slippers on that the socks covered too. She pulled on her vest as she put her guns back, it covered until it reached her stomach then it was bare until it reached her shorts. She truned and tied up her brown hair lifting up her goggles that seemed eeriely odd, she gave him a smirk as he stared at her lime green eyes.

"Hey Jak," She said truning, he heard a small jiggle as she truned. "Long time no see?" He stared at her opened mouth as he could hear more grauds coming, she rolled her eyes and pulled out her guns.

"Precursor!" She shouted before cartwheeling into a room and letting off a round of bullets at the grauds coming towards them. Jak ran in and saw them on the floor barely moving. Daxter jumped onto her shoulder again and padded her head.

"That's my Catzeye!" She smiled and pointed to a wooden door.

"Can you break this?" Jak nodded and broke the thing, she followed behind him as he ran out into an area with water and a couple of metal crates ontop of each other. She truned and pointed to his leg, he looked down and saw the blood.

"Can you walk?" She asked, he nodded as she walked up to the crates and hit them, she held out a health pack and smiled. He took it with a glance at Daxter now back on his shoulder, Dark eco flew out of the box and zoomed into his body. Catzeye stared blankly for a second then shrugged.

"Meh," She pointed up to a window as she pulled herself up some iron crates. "Come on slow pokes, were out of here!" Jak smiled at Daxter at the thought of being outside for once since he came to this land. Jak jumped out frist and then the girl, she landed on all fours and stood. She stretched and let out a groan.

"Finally! Out of the old dusty prison!" She smiled and walked forward

"We're free!" Daxter exclaimed, stretching his arms out. Jak glanced at the girl, trying to find her name in his brain.

"Michelle?" She truned at the sound of her name and smiled. She hitched her guns on her belts and smiled at him. Her lime green eyes looking right at him.

"Yeah it's me, kinda a lot to take in, huh?" Jak nodded walking forward to her. She walked beside him in the metal city around them, she smiled as he began to talk.

"Yeah, two years can really change a person." She smiled and rumbed her head.

"Ture." She sighed and looked to the ground. Her brown hair falling infront of her face as she walked on. "It took so long... at frist I was too sarced but I got over it and we all here together again!" Daxter started jumping on his shoulder with a across his face.

"I helped!" Daxter piped. Jak wanted to smile and show Ella and Daxter his thanks for getting him out of that place, but he couldn't knowing that a demon landed under his skin ready to attack anyone that crossed his path. Ella and Daxter kept going on as he looked around the looking at the metal city, small glass windows hung inside of them and were dull. He stopped when a man grabbed his arm with a smile.

"Hello, strangers, my name is Kor," he paused, stepping in front of Jak, "May I help you-"

"You look like a reasonably smart man," Jak cut him off, advancing on the old man, "I want information. Where the hell am I?!" Ella rolled her eyes as Daxter hopped down on the ground, standing beside Kor was a young boy.

"Uh, sorry. He's new to the whole conversation thing," he apologized, Ella walked up to where Jak was standing. She could've told him where they were but choose not to, something about this old man still shivers down her spine.

"Well, my angry young friend," Kor brushed off his shirt, "you are a guest of his majesty, baron Praxis, the ruler of glorious Haven City." Ella mocked him like she did for Samos.

"I was just a guest in the good baron's prison," Jak spat like acid.

"Inside a cell or inside the city, walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners!" Ella nodded slightly as Jak looked to Daxter, the sound of metal Kor expression turn to fear.

"Speaking of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, I'd move on if I were you," Ella watched the old man move behind them as the Krizmon Grauds came closer. Ella gave a eerie grin as they came closer and began to speak.

"By order of his eminence, the grand protector of this city baron Praxis, everyone in this sector is hereby under arrest for the suspect of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" the leader of the patrol ground out from behind his mask. Ella snorted and got ready to fight as Daxter jumped down.

"Uh, excuse me, sir," Daxter spoke, stepping forwards, "Don't you mean surrender, or die?!"

"Not in this city!" Kor backed further away, keeping the child behind him, "Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you!" Ella smiled as Jak truned back to the grauds.

"Bring it!" He shouted, Jak ran into the group Ella hot on his heels. Punching through every graud that dared to mess with him, Jak could feel a power flooding his whole body as he punched everyone of them. The power ripped through his body and came bubbling to the top. The demon attacked everyone of the grauds sending them flying back with dark eco burning their very souls. Jak truned when he heard a yelp of pain, Ella jumped back as a KG moved closer. She kicked him but he grabbed her leg, twisted it and she fell flat on her face. Jak heard a chuckle but Ella got the better of him, moved her leg up into his face and did a handstand on to her feet. The graud fell back and groaned in pain, Ella smiled at him as he laid there.

"Ella?" Jak asked letting the demon the go back to sleep, Ella smiled at him even though it was still clear that the demon was still out.

"Yes?" He clenched his fist feeling a new power that pulsed through out his whole body taking over his mind and soul.

"That was cool!" Daxter exclaimed, standing in front of his friend, "do it again!" Ella walked up placing her hand on his shoulder and looking at him werid.

"Are you alright?"

"Something's... happening to me..." he ground out, clenching his fists, "something he did... I can't... control it..." Ella looked to Kor as he walked up to them again.

"Very impressive," Kor commented, raising a hand to his chin.

"Uh, you ok Jak?" Daxter asked his still panting friend, Ella touched the place where the ground met her face and licked off the blood on her hands. She placed the other hand on Jak's shoulder.

"What you just did was very brave," Kor motioned to the boy standing beside him, "this child is important."

"This kid?" Daxter walked over, poking the kid, who covered his face with his arms, "he looks kinda scruffy."

Jak flet Ella's hand clench as more KG's flew over, they stop and point down to them.

"You are in a restricted zone, move along!" Kor sighed and looked back to the trio.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety."

"Hey! What about us?!" Daxter exclaimed.

"There is an underground group waging war against baron Praxis," Kor turned back to them, "it's leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the-" Ella rasied her hand with a smirk growing across her face.

"Slums right? Dead end?" Kor nodded slowly looking at her, she pulled out her pass and smiled.

"I am Lt Catzeye, I know where the Slums are you don't have to tell me twice!" She jumped up and grabbed a zoomer that a person was on and lowered it. Jak truned his head to a sound that he remembered all too well. A brown hawk with a a metal head landed on Ella's arm, she smiled at the bird and motioned to the man to leave.

"Thanks anyways ol' man." He nodded and walked away, Jak looked over to Ella with a smirk.

"New attitude?" She rolled her eyes and leaned on the zoomer.

"Whatever, get your ass on this zoomer." Jak nodded and jumped on the back and put his arms around Ella as she took off at the speed of sound. He watched her face as she zoomed past KG's and people.

"Not afraid of heights?" Jak asked with a smirk.

"Yes. But if you want somethin' you have to fight for it." She said coldly back. Jak nodded looking to Daxter, he made a crazy face and pointed to Ella.

"I saw that," She hissed back, Jak looked next to them and glanced at Deathen.

"I didn't know Deathen came," She shrugged and truned the corner, she stopped and jumped off.

"Where I go, he goes." Jak jumped off and looked at the older ruin down builds around him, Ella pointed down the way at a dead end with a blonde girl standing around.

"In there. Just wait two seconds... I'll be along in-" When Ella truned Jak was gone and walking towards the girl and man pacing. She sighed and ran after him.

"Looks like trouble Deathen."

"We're looking for a guy named Torn, we know El-" the woman looked to the right, and a man with brown dreadlocks walked up to Jak, staring him down, "um, are you... Torn?"

"Maybe this guy's a mute," Daxter quipped, "like... you used to be!"

Ella snorted. "Hardly."

"New faces make me nervous," Torn spoke ingoring his Lt's comment and poked Jak in the chest; his voice sounded gravelly, "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. Y'know, picking the wrong side could be," he paused, getting right in Jak's face, "unhealthy."

"Oh Tornie poo!" The three males heads snapped towards the female voice as she walked up planting her hands on her hips like she did before. "These guys are wit' me, please be nice to them." She said with a fake smile.

Jak ignored her, glaring back at Torn, "We want to see the Shadow."

Torn chuckled humorlessly as did Ella, both of her friends glared at her. She backed up with a odd smile.

"I thought it was a joke!"

"Not likely." Torn ingored his Lt again, " If you wanna join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus," he turned and took a few steps away, then looked back to them, "Unless you've got the fur, for a really tough task."

Pulling his curved knife from it's holder on his back, Torn ran a finger along the smooth side, "Steal the barons banner from the top of the ruined tower, and bring it back to me. Then," he threw the knife up into the air, then caught it again, "maybe we'll talk."

"Fine," Jak spat at him, turning to exit the alleyway. Ella followed behind him but stopped when she heard her name said coldly.

"Wha?" She said truning back to Torn. He glared at her as she jumped on with Jak behind her.

"No help. No questions asked."

"I wasn't gonna help, chill." She said slamming her foot on the gas and speeding away.

XXXXXXX

"There's the banner!" Daxter yelled with a smile moving across his face. Jak nodded jogging up to the banner and grabbing it, Daxter jumped off his shoulder and smiled.

"Sadly we couldn't bring Ella along!"

"I heard that!" Ella shouted up, Daxter pulled a face at her as she sat on the wall closet to the opening. Deathen flew over head as Jak grabbed the flag and pulled a pose with his osttel friend doing a little dance. Lucky their egos are crushed when the ground under them crumbled, the tower was falling. Falling, Jak bounced off an old tarp and sliding down a nearby cable. Jak landed on the ground on his feet as his buddy landed on his face.

"Nice." Ella saiding jumping off of the wall.

Torn watched the tower fall, his face changed from one of surpize to one of a smirking fool. "Yah, I guess you guys are in." He truned to Ella. "Lt. Catzeye, that's it for tonight." She nodded as he walked away.

"Boys, I think it's time to go home. Don't you think?" Jak looked at her werid as she walked on, Daxter jumped back on his shoulder rumbing his face.

"Oh yeah, we're bad." Ella rolled her eyes as she jumped on the nearest zoomer.

"Am I ever gonna get to drive again?" She counted on her fingers and shook her head.

"No. Maybe if you get it frist next time." She said with a smile moving over her face. Jak got on and looked around as the wood aruond him truned to red metal.

"Where do you live?"

"Just outside of the Slums, it's easier to get home that way." Jak nodded as the zoomer stopped, she jumped off and opened the black door with red on it. Climbing the stairs to the 2nd floor Ella opened the door, Daxter ran in jumping on the red couch. Jak walked in looking around at the red walls with black flowers, he smiled at Ella as she pulled out a pop for herself and him. Jak took it and sat beside Daxter as Ella walked down the hallway.

"So this is where you've been living?" Daxter nodded looking down the hallway as Ella came back with a brush moving through out her hair. Her hair went to the middle of her back unlike back in Sandover that went down to her hips.

"When did you dye your hair?"

"A year ago." She said tying it up, she threw a towel at Jak and Daxter. "Take a bath, you _both_ need it."

"But I had a bath!"

"Standing in the rain _doesn't_ count."

"Yes it does!"

"That was two days ago." Ella said pointing down the hallway. "Now go," She leaned close to Daxter's face. "Before I drown you myself." Daxter swallowed and nodded, he ran down the hallway. Jak followed behind him.

Truning the water to hot, Jak striped all his clothing and jumped in the tub. He felt the demon inside of him claming down as the water cleaned his soul out and soaked into his body. He looked to Daxter, and sighed.

"Ella's... different." Daxter truned his head and laughed.

"Yup. Different is a word for her now. Dyed her to brown. 16 years old. Lt Catzeye..." He chuckled and looked back to him. "Smart and trigger happy, I wouldn't piss her off personal..." Jak nodded and sunk lower into the bath.

"That's good." _'and we won't have to save her anymore...'_ Jak added mentally in his head.

Finshing, the boys dried themselves off and pulled on boxers. Daxter should Jak where his room was, it was just like outside but it had a bed and small lamp. He tossed his clothes onto the bed and walked out of the room, he saw a door and opened it slowly. He walked in and saw Ella on the bed with her shoes still on, he stopped and took a good look at his female friend.

Her brown hair falling over her face as she laid in her bed, battle scars on her arms and on her legs. She had turely grown up, no more joking around and goofing off. Ella started to move after the sounds of a Krizmon Graud Hellcat drove by, she sat up and rumbed her eyes. She gave a weak smile to the boys and got out of the bed, she walked into Daxter's room and pointed to the bed.

"Both of you sleep in here. If you need me, which I think you won't, I'm in the next room over." She walked out and went back to her room, a couple minutes later the light truned off. Ella locked her door and leaned on it, she slid down slowly pulling off her shoes and socks. She yanked off her skirt and vest before popping a thermometer into her mouth. She pulled it out when she was on her bed, she sighed and laid back on the bed.

"101.1, I'll be fine for a couple days... I hope." She pulled the sheets up and closer her eyes as she difted slowly into sleep.

TBC...


	2. PhaseII

**Lonely Alice**- hey i'm back! I update this fanfiction on weekends!! i went apple picking today... lots of fun getting chased by turkeys(I told the turkey he looked yummy, and he chased me until i jumped back into the family van!!!) and eatting apples for lunch. I got stuck in that damn cornmaze too!!! ARGH, i hate apple picking!!! anyways to my reviewer... 

**AutomaticLove**- thanks XD i'm planning to go as her 4 october 31st... but i have to get everything, a lot of my friends are planning to do that too! XD just have to get fish nets and i'm all set!!! Hey do u want some apples... way too many!!! thanks for the review!!! lol

I'm taking a poll for Math so I have to ask people this question...

Who do you like better? Kanye West or 50 Cent? answer in your review or message me.

---------------------------------------------

_**Millennium**_

_**Phase II**_

Ella rolled over in her bed as the sun went through her window.

Deathen was already gone, she grabbed the sheets and covered herself with them again. It was way too early, she hated working for Torn! Always waking her up so early, or not letting have any sleep at all!

"What?" She growled into the comm.unit. "This better be good, it's like..." She glanced at the clock. "6:45?!?! Oh you better have a good reason!"

_>>Come down to the headqauters..._

"Fine..." She hissed back and shoved it under her pillow. Laying her head back down her eyes began to lower slowly. "more sleep... just some more... before I have to go back to-"

"Michelle!?"

Ella sat up at the sound of a voice. It was a male voice, she didn't live with a male and Daxter didn't sound like that! She moved out of her bed and grabbed a small knife under her bed. Moving like a cat over to the door she wipped it open and grabbed the collar of the person.

Grabbing her and slamming her up on the wall, Ella looked down at the icy blue eyes of Jak.

"You both need to chill." Daxter yelled from the floor. He stood pointing at both of them. "Jak just got out of prison and Ella's just plain crazy!" Jak lowered Ella to the ground, she stomped back to her room.

"Shut up, Dax!" Ella hissed slamming her door shut. She flopped back on her bed letting her heart slow down a bit, when it was back to normal speed she slipped into all her clothes and pulled on her socks. As she walked out she saw Jak eatting toast while reading the paper, it talked about the Dark Warrior Project, the city's last hope failed.

"Don't read that junk." Ella said tying her hair up into two pig tails. "It's a bunch of lame people who can't get dates and only have the time to write junk like that."

A smirk ran across his lips as Ella pulled on her guns.

"Deal." Jak nodded rumbing his neck. "You have a strong grip." Ella rolled her eyes while pulling out her comm.unit.

"Torn's called us..." She said with a smile. "Ready to raise hell?"

"You know we are."

XXXXXXX

Ella jumped on the table as Torn walked around it when he heard the sound of Daxter's voice.

"Wooo!" Daxter exclaimed, striding over to the water pipe hanging from the wall, "Man am I thirsty!"

Ella watched Daxter trun the handle as Torn's face had a grin move across it. Ella glanced back at Daxter when brown dull smelly mud came out and coated the osttel from head to toe. Ella's nose wrinkled as Jak stepped back watching Daxter turn the pipe off and rumb off his tounge.

"Eww..." Ella laughed. "Now when we do get home, you have to take a bath!"

"The baron turned off all water to the slums," Torn explained, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table. He glanced at his Lt and smiled. "he's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground!" The underground officer sighed, "I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard," he looked away, "That's why I quit."

"You were a Krimzon Guard?!" Jak asked surprised, then gave a dry chuckle, "That explains your charming sense of humor."

"Maybe we should ask you why Daxter's a pantsless rat too?" Ella said swinging her legs back and forth as Torn walked around the map. Ingoring his Lt once again he pointed to the map.

"My friend in the Krimzon guard tells me the valve is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the city?" Ella ask pointing to the inside of the map. "I've never left the city before." She said nervously.

"What about the walls?" Jak said looking down at the map too.

"What about the metalheads?!" Daxter piped up, "that ain't no pettin' zoo out there! Peeps be gettin' deep sixed!" he exclaimed, trying to be gangtsa.

"Yo!" Ella said laughing.

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall," Torn continued, ignoring the ottsel and Lt, "it'll take you outside the city to the pumping station. Get to the valve and open it." He paused again, smirking and crossing his arms, "If you survive, the slums'll be indebted to yah. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

"I'd like to give him a touching moment," Daxter growled as they left. Ella jumped on the zoomer and rolled her eyes.

"You guys... so whinny!"

"We are not!" Daxter shouted.

"Are too!" Daxter gasped and truned his back to Ella.

"I wanna go home." Daxter stated, Jak started laughing and jumped on behind Ella.

"Just like old times." Ella punched his shoulder and glared at him.

"Shut up! You smell!" Jak rolled his eyes as she slammed on the gas. Flying over Krizmon Grauds and people no one seemed to care that Ella was flying faster then she should be. Watching the ground trun to water; Ella stopped the zoomer. she jumped off and looked at the door, she sighed loudly.

"Hello Torn," Ella began pulling out her guns and going forward. "I hate you. Why you ask? 'Cause you sent me outside of the city where all the metal heads are!!! We have a flippin' sheild for a reason!!!"

"Dude. You gotta clam down, you're gonna break a blood vein." Ella rolled her eyes and put back her guns. She pointed to very ugly creatures infront of them. Jak watched her lime green eyes go behind the goggles.

"Jak, those guys may look like Samos but... they aren't. They are metal heads... full of dark eco, blah, blah, blah... stuff like that... boring really." Jak nodded, Ella smirked back at him.

"Ladies frist..." Ella said motioning forward with a smile pulling on her face.

"Ladies frist," Daxter mocked back. "Bah! We'll show you what we can do!"

"Jak's the one doing all the work..." Ella mubbled as Jak ran forward towards the three metal head swiper's, that paced back in forth in front of a big machine. Punching through the frist one and the other two going down just like it's kin, Ella walked forward giving a low whislte at all the dark eco on the ground and skull gems. The dark eco zoomed into Jak as Ella walked past him, wanting to ask but she knew the answer.

"Nice."

"Why thank you." Daxter commented. Ella rolled her eyes once again jumping up onto the machine. Ontop she kicked one of the goobers in the face before shooting the other one.

"Nice." Jak and Daxter said in unison. Moving forward the trio taking anything that came their way. Jak grabbing all the dark eco he saw and Ella grabbing all the skull gems that fell to the ground. As they came to the value Ella yawned and leaned on the pipe.

"_Vanity_, one of the seven deadly sins." Ella said with a smile as Daxter grabbed the wheel. Yanking on it and failing at every try, Daxter looked up to his female and male friend with smirks moving across their faces.

Straining and yanking on it, again, Jak and Ella shared a look as he walked forward leaning on it just like Ella. Slamming his fist onto the pipe it opened and opened just above Daxter's head. Sucking the ottsel in, sending him flying through the vast number of metal tubes towards the ground.

When he finally stopped, Daxter whimpered, "Jak... help."

"Do we have to?" Ella asked sending Jak a look, Jak rolled his eyes. Making their way back to where they had started, Jak opened the other end as Daxter called out again. "Jak... please... help." Pushing out of the other end Daxter rolled into the sand.

Both walking over and bending down to Daxter's level; smiled when Daxter sat up with one ear over the other. "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle. Next time, you, turn the valve."

"_Pride_, another one of the seven deadly sins... but after that," She stood and smirked towards them. "I don't think you have any left."

"Sometimes... I hate you Ella." She shrugged and walked forward. Exiting the Pumping Station, Ella leaned on the zoomer they had before.

"It seems Torn is calling us back... argh! It better not be another mission outside of the city or- hey! Jak where are you going?" Ella called out to her male friends as they walked off, sighing she ran from the zoomer and followed them into a stray hut. She stopped at the site of the huge golden orcale laying infront of them.

"An orcale?" She glanced back to Jak, "Where did this one come from?"

"_Greetings great warrior_," The orcale boomed, as Ella stepped back. The voice was the same as it was in Sandover. "_I sense there is a dark rage burning within you, and in time, it will destroy you with its madness_."

Ella glanced back to Jak as he stood emotionlessly, eyes watching the structure as if it was about to pounce on them.

"_Only the last power of the Precursor's can save you. Destroy my enemies, those creatures you call the metal heads. Bring me twenty five of their skull gems, and I will teach you how to control these powers_."

"Somethings never change." Ella sighed.

Shaking his head, Jak looked towards at Ella, "We have to go see Torn now."

"_Man_." Ella groaned hopping onto a zoomer near the stray hut.

Reaching the hideout, the three walked quietly down into the main area, entering to see Torn pacing back and forth in front of his table. A smirk moved across his face as they entered.

"The slums water is back on, I'd love to see the heads roll when the baron finds out!" Ella smiled sitting on the table.

"Yah, I'm sure he's loosing lots of sleep over this armpit of the city," Jak snapped like a rubber band, "we've done what you asked! Now when do we see the Shadow?"

"_Wrath_." Ella muttered truning her head.

"When I say so, if I say so," Torn answered coldly, motioning them over, "but before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've id'd in the fortress. Lots of Krimzon guards, constant patrols. We know it's vulnerable," he turned back to look at the three, "and the underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside. Get all of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the baron."

"You're sending us in tough guy! So what's with this, we'll deal a body blow stuff?!" Daxter demanded.

"That's fine," Everyone glanced to Jak as he spit like acid once more. "I want the baron to know that it's me who's hurting him." Torn glanced to Ella sitting on the table.

"Take Catzeye with you," He smirked leaning on the table. "she might be helpful."

"I don't like that word, helpful." Ella hissed back to him.

"Go. Or esle you're on Krizmon Gruad spying duty." Ella sighed jumping down.

"Bully." Ella hissed as Jak and Daxter shared glances.

XXXXXXX

"I hate this place..." Ella said landing beside Jak on a moving dish, having the tank that had been following them below shooting lasers up at them, it had been a long day in the fortress.

"You say that now," Daxter said with a smirk.

"I've always said it." She said firing at a Kirzmon Graud, the KG fell to his death as bulets entered his body. "Bull's eye." Ella growled with a smirk. Jumping over the other dishes they rolled into another room, where the tank can't get them.

"I really hate this place." Ella said laying beside a barrel of eco, her face flushed. Jak and Daxter glanced up and down at her as she re-stood.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jak asked staring at her to make sure she wasn't lying.

"No. I'm not, I hate this place! It's evil!" Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter jumped off his shoulder. Jak grabbed a small pass on a barrel, looking it over Daxter spoke up.

"Cool, that's a security pass!" Daxter said pointing at him, "we need those to get through city check points."

The group jumped to the floor when they heard voices start up. Crawling over to the grid in the floor, they glanced down. They all shared a silent look as they looked down at the Krizmon Grauds and Metal Heads talking.

"These barrels are the latest shipment of eco; the baron says take them and get out." One of the guards spoke, both raising their guns when the metal heads growled and took a few steps forwards.

"Metal heads in the city?" Jak whispered, "Why are the guards giving them Eco?"

"Bastards." Ella whispered clenching her fist and drawing blood.

Another sound rising from behind them, the three stood and stared when the security tank reappeared through the door, locking on to them.

"You have to be joking!" Ella hissed kicking one of the barrels. They dived out of the way of the tank as it began to drive forward. It started to fire again as Ella ran around one of the huge pipes, she looked over as it fired. Jak stood behind another pipe, she swallowed and did a cartwheel to the one Jak was at.

"Damn. This one has us locked." She grumbled as it blew up the pipe. An alarm went off inside of the room and inside of Jak's and Ella's heads.

"Get it to hit the pipes!" They said together.

Jumping out of the way of the bulets, another alarm went off even louder this time as the place began to flash red.

"What's happening?" Ella shouted covering her ears.

"The place is gonna blow!" Daxter yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Jak shouted grabbing Ella's wrist and running to the exit.

The place blew up as they jumped from the exit, Jak sat up as Ella shouted in pain. He looked towards her as she held her right hand in her left hand, the right hand was broken. Jak looked down as Daxter crawled out from under him barely breathing.

"This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country!"

"Agreed." Ella groaned holding her hand. Jak grabbed it and looked it over.

"You broke your wrist." She nodded trying to pull away but Jak yanked her back. "Green eco should fix it, but you should wear something to cover it." He said standing, kicking a crate he grabbed a health pack and pressed it on her skin. She flinched as it began to heal.

"I landed on it funny, I've always been able to land on it."

"You're only human." Jak commented spinning her wrist around. "How does that feel?"

She pushed him back and did a handstand on it, she looked up to him and winked.

"Better." She said before she jumped back on her feet.

"Females..." Daxter groaned. She rolled her eyes and walked towards a zoomer. She jumped on with a small smirk moving across her face.

"Come on, knowing Torn he has another mission for us!" Jak nodded and jumped on the back with her. Zooming past people, houses and Krizmon Grauds they landed near the underground.

"We have returned!" Daxter exclaimed, jumping up onto the table, "One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!"

"Yum," Ella said rolling her eyes and sitting on the table.

Jak crossed his arm over his chest and stared at Torn. "We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving eco to a group of metal heads!"

Torn turned to look at them in surprise, "Really? The Shadow will be very interested to hear that," the commander turned to face the group fully.

"You know," Daxter drawled, stepping forward "So far your gigs have been easier then stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow."

"Great, thanks alot Dax... we could have gone home and slept but _NOOO_ you have to have an ego."

Torn chuckled darkly, "You and your rodent wanna start provin' yourselves? One of our... _'suppliers'_ needs his payment delivered- a bag of eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew- he'll be there," Ella's lower lip twitched as she jumped off the table. "And don't let the baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information," Torn turned again, walking back to his maps, "He's wired into the city and may know what the baron is up to."

"You can count on us," Daxter piped, Torn crossing his arms.

"Are you still here?"

Jak left the headquaters as Ella leaned on the wall outside. Jak got on frist starting up the zoomer with a smirk moving across his face. He looked back to Ella sitting on the ground, her back on the wall dreaming again. Her eyes glazed over like she was back in Sandover, her lime green eyes almost like a hawk watching her prey.

"Michelle?" Ella snapped back looking up to Jak.

"No full name." Ella hissed.

"Whatever. Get on."

She raised her hand to him and shook her head. "Not this time. I don't like Krew and he doesn't like me, it's an unwritten agreement." Ella said glancing back at the boys, they were studying every move she made. "And plus, you're driving... I wouldn't get on that if my life was in danger."

"Ella." Daxter moaned slumping on Jak's shoulder.

"No." Ella said with a steady grin on her face.

"Ella." Jak moaned slumping on the zoomer's front.

"I'm not-"

"Michelle." Jak and Daxter said together as smirks moved across their faces. She sighed and pulled her goggles on. She jumped on the back and held on tight to Jak, she closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"Either Torn's missions are going to kill me... or seeing Krew again... or you two driving... all I know is that all will lead me to an early grave."

"Whimp."

TBC...

until next weekend... Lonely Alice


	3. PhaseIII

**Mrs Independent**

hey everyone!!! (yeah i changed my name, reviewers don't preach!!!) i'm back and no turkeys have chased me XD okay okay, i know i'm not funny!!! okay this chapter about Krew and all his _'coolness' _(yeah i know thats not a word, but i added it to the dictionary!!!) anyways... there'll be some of my own stuff at the bottom of the chapter. hope you all like!!! xoxox

* * *

**AlmostMedieval**- frist don't diss your story... i think i have read it... damn this short term memory of mine!!!! yeah i do get into the story and have a hard time getting out... i like my writing style... hehe. i do make grammer mistakes you can yell at me if u feel like it!!! XD thanks for the review!!!!

**----------------------------**

**_Millennium_**

**_Phase III: What Happened to Miss Indenpendent?_**

"I hate you," Ella said as Jak suddenly switched flying zones, she could feel the wind blowing all around her. The smell of metal, blood and brunt whatever hung in the air as they crossed the last wall of Krizmon Grauds.

"Go over the water!" Daxter shouted jumping up and down.

"No!" Ella shouted opening her eyes and seeing water below them. She swallowed and held on tighter. Knowing that water was below her wasn't something she liked... and plus she couldn't swim or she did but forgot. The Haven City waters aren't something you want to go swimming in on a happy sunday afternoon. The Jak zoomer suddenly jerked to a stop as Ella re opened her eyes.

"We have arrived!" Daxter sang.

"Never again will you drive, as long as I'm alive." Ella hissed

"That's what you think." Jak said with an evil grin tugging on the egdes of his lips.

"Bullies." Ella snorted jumping off the zoomer, she wobbled to the door and leaned on the wall. She looked up at the hippo on the front part of the place as Jak and Daxter walked over.

"Krew's place?"

"Yup. Mac Daddy Krew, Big Mac Krew, just plain old Eats-Little-Kittens-and-Puppies-Krew." Ella said as a small grin came across her face. "Do I have to go?" Jak rolled his eyes and put one hand under her legs and the other by her wasit, lifting her up like she was a rag doll, Jak entered with a screaming Lt on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She shouted hitting his head.

"Okay." Jak said placing her down in the middle of Krew's place. She glared back to him with draggers in her eyes. Jak shrugged with an evil grin as Daxter jumped off his shoulder.

"You said you wanted down."

**"OUTSIDE OF THIS PLACE!!!"** Ella shouted while waving her arms. Jak ingored her and watched Daxter walk forward to a big muscled black man.

"Let me handle this, you two," Daxter grinned, "Watch my finesse and style!"

"Don't forget to ask about-"

"Everything's cool, nobody panic." Daxter cut Jak off as he walked under the legs of the black man. "Hey big guy," Jak glanced to Ella as her face of anger and hate truned to fear and worry as Daxter's look truned to shock and pale.

Rolls of fat hung over the edge of the device that kept him floating, skinny hairless legs hung lifeless from his chair as he floated down to them. Tubes of only Percusors know what pumped in and out of his body.

"You Krew?" Daxter asked, "Well, we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition." Krew smiled with his 4 teeth showing, he floated closer to Daxter.

"That's good, ey," Krew rasped, sucking breath in, "because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more then ten of your lives, mmm, and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah, slowly. Heh heh," he paused for another breath, "The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." his words were directed at Jak, his gaze fell on Ella for a sceond; as a evil grin moved across his face. "I guess the city is all out of men then?" Ella jerked forward wanting to hit him but Jak held her back.

Krew was back to Daxter as he jumped on Jak's shoulder. "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" he reached out a pudgy hand, stroking the ottsels head before pulling back, Daxter making a disgusted face, "Oooh, soft...Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, eh?" he commented to the black man.

"Listen, ah, tons of fun,"

"Tons as in weight." Ella hissed at him as he floated around the trio.

"Anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg," Daxter attempted to joke, sounding nervous, "We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?"

"We did you a favor, now it's our turn," Jak snapped, stepping forwards towards Krew, letting go of Ella. "Why is the Baron giving eco to metal heads?"

"Questions like that could get a person killed, eh!" Krew rasped, motioning to the black man again, "Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus." Jak yanked Ella behind him as Sig stepped up to them. He tried to step back when he saw the gun in his face, he looked at the gleaming metal.

"If you want to see what the baby can do, try the Gun Course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'eh." Jak smirked at the sound of metal in his heads, something to hit the baron with. Something to let off when he was pissed, something to hold and be strong.

"Men." Ella said rolling her eyes and walking out of the Hip Hog, Jak followed still dazed by the thought of holding a gun in his hands. Cold metal laying in his hands, the ones that the Baron had stained with dark eco and anger. Ella jumped on the zoomer and pulled him up, he held on as she drove him to the other side of the pier.

The doors opened as they walked in, Jak broke all the crates before finding his red gun. He loaded it up and let out a fire, both Jak and Daxter stared blankly at the red spot on the wall. The gun jerked back and give them such power as they let off another.

Both males smirked at each other before getting a shoe in the head. They truned to the one shoed Ella sitting on top of some controls.

"Will you go already?" She said looking at her nails. "The city will be gone by the time you two come back to planet earth."

"Are you coming?" Jak said walking up to the door.

"Nah, I've done this cousre, 6times... it's a major yawn fest now." A smirk moved across her face. "Have fun." Jak and Daxter nodded walking in glancing at each. Ella jumped off the table and watched them on the screen, Jak dodged between 'Krizmon Grauds' and missed the city people in the game.

"Hmm," Ella said to herself as he got near the end of the course. "He's trigger happy..." A smirk moved across her face. "Good."

"What's good?" Ella truned at the sound of Jak's low breathing when he came out, he was huffing and puffing as Daxter cheered.

"We did it!!!" Ella nodded, Jak glanced down at his new weapon then at Ella's.

"What are yours?" She yanked out one of her guns and smiled.

"I use Blaster and Vulcan mods on my pistols, and some times I just use my pistol..." She pointed it at the walk and fired, it gave her a jolt. "I find it easier." She said popping them back on her belt. "Jealous?" Jak rolled his eyes at her and pulled out his comm.uint.

"Krew wants us, at the Pumping Station."

"Too bad." Ella snorted walking towards the door, but truned with a playful smile. "Lets jet then."

"You don't like him." Jak stated walking out and jumping on the zoomer behind Ella.

"What's not to like?"

XXXXXXX

"Hello cherries!" Sig greeted as the trio walked over, just outside the walls of the city, "Ready to hunt a few metal heads? Follow me, stick close, and watch my six," he grinned at the three, "It's gonna be fun!"

"Yes, as much fun as gettin' a drill shoved up your but." Ella said sarcastically as she walked forward. Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes at her as they walked on behind Sig, loading up their guns, they followed behind him. Three juice goons and two snorkel tooth's paced along the beach as Ella broke out into a run, Jak followed behind her; aimming at the snorkel tooths. Ella landed lightly on her feet as Jak liked what his gun could do. Sig ran up ahead a bit as Ella ran beside Jak, Jak remember that every time in Sandover they would race, Ella would win.

Jumping on to the top of a platform, Sig motioned for the three to come close. Ella stood behind him and covered her ears as Sig stood again and fired his peace marker at the large metal block infront of him.

Spotting two juice goons up ahead, Jak ran infront of Ella taking them out. Ella followed behind him with a smile.

"You three make a good team," Sig commented, moving forwards. Jak lowered the bridge infront of them, Ella made a peace sing at Jak and Daxter as Sig stopped.

"There's the first target; watch my back," the wastelander knelt down.

Jak stood beside Ella as metal heads came over the area.

"Left?" Ella asked.

"Right." Jak said with a smile.

"No guns!" Daxter yelled. Ella and Jak smiled hooking up their guns.

"You're on!" They both said diving into the group.

Ella jumped over the head of the frist snorkle tooths and kicked it in the face, it yelped in pain as another came behind her. She pushed off her hands and landed on it's head, the other snorkle tooths around her truned to hit her as she jumped off each one of their heads, killing them as her feet touched. Landly on her but at the end of the group she could hear the peacemarker taking out the Carb. She glanced at him as he gave a thumbs up then a thumbs down as the Carb fell to it's death.

"Oh so graceful." Daxter commented as Ella rumbed her but.

"That hurt." She groaned pulling her guns out. "But I did it without guns." Jak smiled as she broke out into another run taking out any metal heads that came their way.

**"BOOM!"** Sig shouted as Ella and Jak stopped when Sig took out the last Carb. "Home team five, Metal Head's nothing. That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and caned. I'm gonna clean the Peace Maker and pick up the trophies," he grinned at the burnette and the blonde, "You did good, rookies."

"Rookie... what a word." Ella snorted walking forward. Ella jumped on the nearest zoomer as Jak flipped open his comm.unit. Seeing nothing he sighed with a smile.

"Nothing, I guess we can go-" Jak stopped and truned his head. Hearing some kind of voice, he look back to Ella. "We have to go back to the orcale." Ella shrugged jumping off the zoomer and following him over to the stray hut like before.

Ella leaned on the wall nearest the wall as Jak walked forward and stood infront of the orcale. He tossed the skull gems in as a beam of dark eco came out and zapped Jak rasing him into the air. Ella watched with Daxter sitting on her shoulder as Jak's body changed into something dark, he landed in his dark form.

"You do well to rid the world of this Metal scourge. As a reward, I give you a dark power," the oracle boomed, "Bring me two hundred skull gems and I will give you a new dark power."

Jak truned his head glancing at the two standing behind him, one was orange and in a rat kind of state. Standing on a young female's shoulder her eyes watching his every move he made not daring to move away. He knew them from some where but where? She slid down the wall and flipped open her comm.unit.

"We aren't going anywhere until you change back, so get all your anger out now." He knew that voice the rat sat down beside her watching him, the orange one... he was...

"Daxter?" Jak growled stepping back and truning back to his old self, Daxter jumped on his shoulder and smiled.

"The one and only!" Jak smiled and gave Daxter props as Ella stood.

"Michelle."

"No full name." Jak run out looking for the closet zoomer, he grabbed it. Ella side and sat beside him as he drove past every broken house in the slums.

"Michelle..." Jak said glancing at her.

"No full name." She hissed walking out.

"That sure is Ella, 'cause no one can bitch like her." Daxter whispered in Jak's ear, both male having a slightly laugh at their female friend. Jak jumped on the two seater zoomer Ella had found and glanced up and down at her again.

She's grown up.

So much taller, then he remembered and so much stronger then what she was back in Sandover. She had developed curves and was getting older, he didn't like it when things got older. Her eyes were staring at every Krizmon Graud that passed by, it was like draggers come out of her eyes. He remember the sweet Ella from Sandover that would help a bird and do everything herself. Daxter gave her the nick name... Miss Independent.

"What happened to Miss Independent?" Jak said to himself as Ella glanced over to him.

"What?"

"How did you get into the Underground?"

"I found away." Ella replied not letting him into the two years he had been held in the prison. Ella sighed. "One year ago."

"What were you doing the frist year?"

"Nothing of your business." Ella hissed stopping the car and jumping out looking up and down at Krew's place. I leaned on the wall with one hand and laughed. "This place needs a paint job." Jak got out and walked in without answering or commenting on Ella's remark.

"Your three are turning out to be quite useful, eh?" Krew sneered, as Ella entered standing slightly ahead of Jak. "Mmm, I have another task for you. The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me, before the Baron installed security devices."

"And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door," Daxter snickered, flatting himself out and walking side ways comically. Ella gave a smile at the ottsel, Jak frowning at the floating man.

"I bet you've hatched another 'brilliant' plan in that hungry little brain of yours," he growled, "So... who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?"

Krew grinned, "Well, I need someone to go down and shoot every Sentry Gun in the Sewers. I'd give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed."

"Yummy." Ella said looking at her nails again. "Metal heads around every bay just wanting a Jak and Daxter dinner and an Ella pita for dresset. Jak smiled as Daxter dared the fat man.

"Let me guess," Daxter drawled, "Dank, murky water?" Krew nodded, "Reeks worse then your breath at an oyster fest?" Daxter ingored the death glare. "Fuller o' Metal Heads then your plate at a one pass buffet? And of course, weapons more lethal then your 'ever to tightly whiteys'," Daxter jumped on Krew and moved a couple rolls of fat, Ella made a gag sound as Jak rolled his eyes at the Lt. "on a hot summer day?! Look, donut hole, why don't WE float around here looking hot and heavy, and YOU go roto-root the pipes?"

"We're not doing anything until you tell us why Metal Head's are trading with the Baron's forces!" Jak growled, crossing his arms. Ella glared at Jak, he should know better not to test Krew... she learned her lesson.

"I should have had you all knee-capped, ey?" Krew snapped, floating in close to the blond, "All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Mmmmm," Krew paused, turning back to the trio. "Metal Heads need eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments," he motioned angrily, "In return, the Metal Heads agreed to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

Ella smiled and crossed her arms. "Ecos not cheap and the way the Baron's using it.. well," She glanced back to Jak. "lets hope you have a stronger gun at that time."

"Well, the Baron is running short on eco, 'ey?" Krew grinned, "And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne," he paused, then grumbled, "wherever that little brat is."

"We'll clear out your sewers," Jak snapped, a grin spreading across his face, "And, we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return."

"Bloodsuckers," Krew hissed as Ella left the Hip Hog, she shout really loud shoting a wall.

"I hate the sewers!" She shouted as Jak grabbed the zoomer and lowered it for her.

"PMS.." Daxter said, Ella shot him a death glare as she jumped on.

"Lets just get this over with... atleast I have you guys to stop any mean old metal heads that come up from behind me." Ella said with a dangerous tone. Daxter truned to her as they were about to fly off.

"I have a new nickname for you... Miss Let-A-Man-Let-Off-Her-Throne." Ella smiled and glanced up at him.

"I like Miss Independent so much better,"

TBC...


	4. PhaseIV

**Mizz Independent**

hey everyone!!! i have returned!!!! yes, i am hyper. what are you going to do about it? (hehehehehe)! cough, (hehe)still only getting one review... a couple more would be nice, _cough, cough_, lets get on with the chapter... (hehehe)

**AlmostMedieval**- hmm i wonder what Ella is keeping serect. you'll never know (muahahahahahaa...) ... until later, that just takes away the whole muahahaha part. oh by the way, i checked out your homepage site and i would have to say my fav picture has to be Teh Econess XD thanks for the review!!!

* * *

Also, if anyone lives in Canada I wish you a happy thanksgiving!  
Also, if anyone lives in the USA I wish you a happy Clombus Day!!!!

on another note. this chapter will have some of my own stuff at the bottom. hehehe, i hope you like it. O.O

* * *

**----------------------------**

**_Millennium_**

**Phase IV: Lady Marmalade**

"BOOM baby!"

Ella yelled as the frist security gun blew up into a million pieces. She hooked her gun up onto her belt and made a peace sign to Jak and Daxter. The boys rolled their eyes as they came out from behind the wall, bits and pieces of the old gun laid on the ground around her and in the water.

"Precusor Ella," Jak said rumbing his head, eyes glancing around for any Metal Heads that heard her. "Can you make a bigger mess?" Ella smirked and rasied her gun.

"Is that a bet?" Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes at her remark. Ella followed the boys down a dark tunnel as they came to three metal platforms, Ella glanced left then right as Jak jumped on the frist one to see if it was safe.

"It's safe." Jak said glancing to his female friend as she jumped on to one. She wobbled a bit but stood frim.

"Besides the smell." She sighed, Jak jumped onto the next one, Ella followed behind him as a everything went quiet. Jak stopped and looked around as if something was about to jump out and attack them, Ella jumped on a small bridge, she glanced over her shoulder at the boys.

"You guys are too chicken!" She said doing a flip backwards without her hands and landing on her feet. "Take a chance once in your- **AHHHH!!!!"**

Ella almost fell back into the muddy waters as a metal head jumped on the metal netting that seprated her from it, Jak grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up while shooting the metal head, dead. The skull gem floated in to his pack as Ella caught her breath again.

"What was that living on the **AHHH** side?" Daxter smirked, Ella crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"And us being chickens?" Jak smirked along with his buddy.

"Fuck off." Ella hissed.

Ella broke away from Jak's grip and ran up more platfroms, stopping and looking around; Ella wrinkled her nose at the goobers and snorkel tooth's. Having bulets hit them she truned her head to Jak and Daxter landing beside her.

"Waiting for the hellcat?" Daxter asked. Ella ingored him and jumped down and running forward then stopping, Jak slamming into her. She could sense that knew what was infront of them, three floating skull gems floated in the darkness.

"That is such a give away..." She whispered planting her hand on her hips as Jak nodded backing out, she followed him out. He stopped and glanced around for a crate that held the gun amo he need, Ella sat down beside a wall and looked at her watch.

"It's midnight." She spoke softly as Jak walked back over tossing her a yellow pack, she smiled and loaded it on. Pointing at the wall, she nodded. "Thanks..." She said as he walked forward, following right behind him.

"Are you ready?" Jak said pointing his gun at one of the metal heads, the blood curling screams came from each one as the bulets tore through their skin. Ella swallowed looking like she was about to puke, a hand rested on her shoulder as Jak and Daxter looked at her in fear.

"Are you okay?" She shrugged off his hand and ran forward.

"Hurry up." She ordered.

"Brat." Daxter hissed following behind her.

"Something's wrong." Jak whispered as Ella stopped and fired her gun at a the snorkel tooth running towards them, she glanced around before bolting forward. Jak kept hot on her heels in silence. She slammed on the breaks when a group of bulets started firing, she slid down the wall and started laughing.

"That scared the crap out of me!!!" Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter laughed at her reaction. Jak looked around the conrer at the turret sreaching for them, he glanced back to Ella down by his feet proped up on her hands watching it.

"Hmm..." She thought flipping her goggles down. "either it's retarded or... it's forgoten about us."

"It's a hunk of metal!" Daxter pipped.

"Still," Jak said bolting around the corner with Daxter screaming. Jumping over and side to side, the bulets missed every time it fired. Jumping ontop of it Jak fired down on it and making it expoled.

"Copy cat." Ella hissed running up to them. She pointed to the next corridor, Jak went frist into the dark walkway, Ella followed right behind him. She bent down to get a closer look down into the dark pit below them, she swallowed and sighed. "Do you remember in Sandover when I was afraid of the dark, thinking that something was in there and it was gonna jump out and grab me?"

**_"YES."_** Jak and Daxter said very annoyed, many sleepless nights of Ella and Keira crying about the ghost stories that Ella told and weren't able to get to sleep and Samos yelling for everyone to shut up. Ella stood dusting herself off and smiled.

"Well now I have a reason!" She shouted pointing down into the pit. "Dark eco, Metal Heads and many more..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate this world." Jak rolled his eyes and started to walk forward, Ella followed right behind him as small sounds of metal crying filled the room. The bridge jerked and Ella screamed as the bridge fell to the ground below.

"Ohhh, the Precusors are pushing it." she growled rumbing her head. Jak stood picking his gun and helping Daxter onto his shoulder.

"You okay Dax?" Daxter nodded looking at his nails.

"Now that you ask, **NO!!!"** Ella rolled her eyes walking forward.

"Lets just get out of here..." She said kicking one of the crates, a blob of dark eco came out and flew into Jak as he walked by. Ella picked up one of the amo and loaded it on.

"Moving on..." Jak said running forward, Ella was hot on his heels. They truned the corner and stopped, Ella sighed shaking her head slowly.

"Why can't the sewers be easy?" Jak shrugged with a smile.

"Would you rather milk Yakows?" Ella rolled her eyes as Jak truned on the light switch, 8 metal heads started for them. Spinning her feet under one of the metal heads as Jak punched through a group, Ella truned her head and looked at Jak. She could sense that the darkside was going to come out soon he just needed a push in the right-

"Fuck!" Ella yelled rolling over her shoulder and landed firmlly on her feet, her body close to the ground. The metal head moved forward about to hit her when it fell back with dark lightning hitting it's body.

Jak spun around his onyx eyes looking at her and narrowing at the blood on Ella's lip. She stood up and watched him go into the middle of the room. _'i think he's enjoy this...'_ Ella thought.

He lanuched himself up into the air and slammed back down with fury, dark eco going everywhere taking out metal heads all around him. Every metal head screamed in pain as they fell to the ground and eco went into Jak's body once again. His eyes glancing back to her, asking _'did I hurt you? Are you okay?'_ She shook her head walking towards the stairs.

"Only two more..." She said winking and bolting up the stairs, Jak followed behind her. Jumping up a couple more slimly muddy steps they leaned on a wall and watched a group of goobers pace around.

"Me or you?" Ella whispered not taking her eyes off of the metal heads infront of her. Jak glanced at Ella's cut on her lower lip and looked back to the goobers.

"I'll go in." He said finally shooting at them from where they were standing, Ella rasied her hand up as to stop the males for moving on.

"What now?" Daxter sighed slumping down on Jak's shoulder. "Someone dying? Something killing? What could you think of stopping us now?" Her eyes narrowed at him then shook her head.

"No." she sneezed and smiled. "I had to sneeze," she smiled and ran up ahead. Jak gave a silent laugh, ever since they came to Haven City, Ella's been so much better at making Daxter crazy.

"I swear," Daxter growled as Jak jogged forward. "I'm gonna kill her, or she's gonna-" Jak was pulled to one side a group of bulets were fired at him. Daxter grabbed his chest as Ella broke out into a giggle fit. He grabbed her collar and glared at her. "You little brat! I'm gonna-"

"Shh!" She said covering his mouth and looking around the corner, her hand slipped from his mouth as he glared at Jak very annoyed.

"If she does that-"

**"SHHH!"** She hissed covering his mouth once again. "There's a gun there."

**"GUNS CANNOT HEAR PEOPLE!"**

**"YOU NEVER KNOW YOU LITTLE RAT!"**

**"I'M PRETTY SURE!!! THEY'RE MADE OF SOILD METAL!!!"**

**"HELLO!?! METAL HEADS!!!"**

**"WELL EXXXXXCUSSSSS ME!!!! I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT!!!"**

**"SHOWS HOW SMALL YOUR BRAIN IS, IF YOU EVEN HAVE ONE!!!"**

**"I'M SURE I'M SMARTER THEN YOU! SPENDING THE LAST TWO YEARS PARTYING ISN'T SOMETHING I WOULD WANT TO DO ANYWAYS!!! OH YES AND I CAN'T FORGET WORKING IN THE KRIZMON GRAUD TOO!!!"** Ella's face went pale as the words leaked from Daxter's mouth, Daxter covered his mouth as Ella pulled out her gun and pointed out to the gun.

"Take it down." She hissed shooting one of the metal heads. "Now." Jak moved into motion trying to figure out what Daxter had just said to Ella. Kirzmon Graud? Partying? What was she doing? Jak stopped thinking about it and focused on the gun firing on him.

Ella looked around the corner and saw Jak still on the frist platform, she sighed and leaned on the wall.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked herself when she heard more bulets go off. Looking down into the waters then glancing up to Jak again, it seemed that he was pushed back to the lower platform. "**ARGH!!!"** Ella hissed kicking the wall and looked back down into the waters again. She pulled out the tie that held her hair back and pulled it back into a bun.

"Oh great Precusors..." Ella said sitting down on the legde and swing her legs down her feet just touching the waters. "...please shine a light down on me so I won't have to do what I think I have to do...?" Ella glazed up and sighed when she got a drip of water land beside her. "... I hate life..." She said and gasped before diving into the green waters under her feet.

Hearing something hitting water Jak truned his head to where Ella was but truned when Daxter pointed ahead of them.

"Jak! Down there!!! It's Ella!!!" Jak looked down and saw Ella swim to the top of the waters and she pulled herself up. She run up behind the gun and jumped on top of it, it started to fire each way giving Jak a chance to run up and fire at it. Jak aimmed his gun at the turret, it stopped about to shot when Ella slammed her foot down on it's head. It began to spark as Jak fired his gun.

Jak ducked when the turret blew up, glancing over the firey heap of metal he could see Ella pulling herself up on the other side of the waters. Her hair was out and covering her face, she crawled up onto the legde before coughing and falling to the ground.

"Michelle!" Daxter yelled, Jak jumped over the metal pile. Wading through the waters, Jak grabbed Ella's shoulder after he had rolled her over.

"Is she... is she?" Daxter asked clenching his fist. Jak looked down at her muddy body and looked harder, she didn't look dead but something was odd about the way she was laying. A smile moved across her face and Ella broke out into a giggle fit. Jak stared at her dumb founded as she sat on her but laughing at her male friends, both males glanced at each other not knowing to be happy or pissed.

"You guys should have seen your faces!!!" She laughed as they stood, she wipped a tear from her face. "Man, I sure did miss giving you two heartattacks!!! This is gonna be the best-"

**_SPLASH!!_**

"Sweet she in with her mouth wide open!!!" Daxter laughed, Jak stood behind her with his boot up. They both shrugged with smiles across their faces as she surfaced, she pulled herself up and glared at them.

"Man Michelle," Jak said waving his hand infront of his face. "what happened to you?"

"You look like a frigin' Samos!!!" Daxter laughed. Ella's eyes were set to death as the boys laughed at her, she was covered in mud and Percusor's only know. She pulled a piece of seaweed out of her mouth and walked forward as the boys tried to contain their laughter.

Walking forward and hopping up to the next corridor, Jak switched on the lights. Seeing two metal heads infront of them Ella pulled out her gun and shot one dead, as Jak was running forward the lights truned off.

"Shoot! Just shoot Jak!!!" Ella screamed as Jak pointed at the floating skull gem infront of him. Hearing the sound of the metal head landing on the ground and having the skull gem enter his pack.

"No!!! I'm too young to die, and cute!!!" Daxter screamed as the lights flashed back on. Ella looked at him werid as Jak gave him a smirk.

"You okay Dax?"

"Yes fine, why do you ask?" Daxter said brushing himself off.

"Such a guy, with ego and everything." Ella said as a comm box came out and flew around them.

_>>Good work my boy!_

Krew's voice exclaimed from his com as it popped out of his pack and hovered around the three,

_>>Come back to the Hip Hog and I'll give you that weapons upgrade I promised._

"Hey!" Ella said pointing to them. "I better get something in return!!!"

"You did," Jak said with an evil smile. "a mud bath." She reached for her other gun as Jak smiled at her. She flipped her brown hair and it flopped down.

"My hair..." Ella groaned pulling it back into a low ponytail. After taking out the last of the metal heads, Ella did two front flips without touching the ground. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"Aww!!! Air fresh air!!! Sewers bad, very bad..." She hissed doing one more cartwheel and landed firmly on her feet, she spun around as a couple of Krizmon Grauds shouted at them.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!!"

"Percusor damn it!!" Ella screamed as Jak grabbed a zoomer.

"Come on Michelle,"

"No frist-"

"Stop right there!"

**"GO!!! GO!!!"** Ella screamed.

XXXXXXX

"What is that horrible smell?" Krew asked as the group walked in, Ella's eye narrowed as he floated closer down to them.

"Oohh, great," Daxter spat, "we do your dirty work in the sewers, and come back smelling worse then a wet hip hog in a warm barn!" Daxter sniffed around himself, hopping to the ropes surrounding the centre of the bar and leaning back towards Jak, "This could have a serious impact on the lady factor!" Jak rolled his eyes as Ella jumped onto the rope and padded Daxter's head.

"I think you're still cute, as far as smelly rodents go."

"Nooo," Krew gagged, as though holding back vomit, "I think it was my lunch, actually." Jak and Daxter stared at him blankly as Ella backed up. She leaned to Jak and whispered in his ear.

"Factor Eww," Jak nodded as Krew floated away.

"Nice work in the sewers, eh," he changed the subject, turning back to the bar, "I guess you're looking for that weapon upgrade, hmm? Well, there's a blaster mod stashed in some crates at the Port. Find it, and it's yours..." Krew laughed, floating off towards the ceiling again.

"Come on Ella," Jak said motioning to the door, Ella landed on her feet and shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna go to the washroom and clean myself up..." She started to walk to the back door then truned back to them. "Can you handle your selfs?" Ella earned herself an eye roll and seeing the back of the boy's head. Walking into the washroom and locking the door Ella pulled out her hair and started washing it in the sink, letting the cool water fall on her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and watched the black mud fall into the sink, after ringing it out she pulled it up into a ponytail and looked at the cut on her lip. It wasn't even a cut, just like a dot.

_>>Where have you been lately?_

Ella's face went pale as the voice began to speak.

_>>I've missed you. Come back to me... just for today..._

Ella's nails dig into the sink as his voice cut into her soul.

_>>Come back to headquaters... I have a present for you..._

"What is it?" Ella asked her voice barely a whisper.

_>>I'll show you when you get here, you'll love it to death..._

"I don't want to come and find you..." She hissed.

_>>Come or esle I'll come to you, and I'll be very preved if I have to come and find you..._

"Yeah, I know... I'll find you..."

"I have a proposition for you, Jak," The sound of Krew's voice wasn't all that comforting but knowing that her male friends were back was.

"I gotta go, I'll met up with you later..."

_>>Wait, Ella-_

Ella truned off the comm.unit and ran out to see Jak leaning on the counter. Daxter sat up on top of it watching Krew float around, Ella jumped up onto the counter next to Jak.

"Racing is the biggest sport in the city!" he flew down and circled around them, "Errol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy, and dangerous on the track," Krew gave a laugh, glancing to Ella with a smirk.

"My kind of guy," he spoke in Jak's face, then flew away, the blond waving a hand to clear the stench, Ella gave a little snicker as Krew kept on talking. "Only a fool would dare race again him, eh! And that's where you two come in," Jak glanced up at Ella, seeming to care she propped her head onto her hands.

Krew floated back behind the bar, "A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team," he snatched a piece of paper and a pass from the bar, floating back over to the group, "here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section," he tossed Jak a green pass, "Oh, and your contract, with just a few trifles for me. I've ah, already signed your name to save time, mmmmnn."

Daxter caught the contract, immediately reading it all over, "We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from the race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, tickertape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs..."

Jak started to fall asleep as Ella yawned.

Daxter took a deep breathe before continuing on with the next page, "Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights..." Daxter paused,** "GAME RIGHTS?!"** then continued again, "Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, **all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims**." Daxter sent Krew a skeptic look, the fat man giving a low chuckle.

"We can work out the tiny details later. If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less then three minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team," he paused, grinning, "Make me proud, mmm!" Ella groaned as they walked out, Jak looking at the green pass in his hands smiled at the thought of getting on a zoomer and driving as fast as he wanted.

But like he doesn't do that anyways...

"Finally!" Daxter shouted flipping his goggles down. "Some exictment!" Ella rolled her eyes looking around, Deathen flew down onto Jak's zoomer and called out.

"What do _you_ want?" Daxter asked pointing a finger at him. Deathen glared at him as Ella sighed.

"Can't you two get along?" Daxter truned away from the hawk as Deathen flew away. She glanced around for a zoomer of her own as Jak zoomed down beside her.

"Are you getting on or no?" Ella shook her head as she grabbed a zoomer right above her.

"Hell no!" She laughed. "If you want to race for the lady..." She slammed on the gas as Jak hoovered there looking at where she was.

_>>You have to beat me!!!_

The comm.unit yelled as Jak slammed on the gas.

"That little wrench..." Daxter hissed smiling at Jak. Jak eyes followed Ella's zoomer as she hit every Krizmon Gruad she could.

"Drive!!!" Daxter yelled as Jak pushed harder on the gas.

_>>Ten points!_

She yelled into the comm.unit, Daxter laughed and pointed to some town folk.

"Five points!!!!" Daxter laughed as Jak hit one of the Krizmon Grauds, he could hear Ella laughing on the other line as Jak caught up to her. She glanced at him as they came closer to the finsh line, she winked and slammed harder on the gas as she hit another KG.

_>>That's twenty points!!!_

"Shut up!!" Daxter laughed holding onto Jak as they caught up to her, Ella glanced at them as they crossed the finsh line. Ella folded her arms and crossed her legs as the boys pulled their zoomer around.

"Soooo," Daxter snickered. "can we race for her?"

"I don't care," Ella said truning her back to them. "Do whatever you feel like!" She truned with another of her famous playful smiles. "If you can handle it..."

"We beat you didn't we?"

"We beat you didn't we?" Ella mocked and gave Jak a fake salute. "Yes Sir!!! But I am a better racer then you." She walked off with the boys right behind her.

"Any time Ella," Daxter drawled. "Anytime..."

"Bring it on." Ella growled walking into a garage, looking around at the seemingly empty space. Ella pulled herself up onto a metal level and looking around the room, Daxter jumped up beside her as Jak leaned on it.

"Uh... hello?" Jak called looking around. "Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" Jak looked up to Ella as she looked to a purple curtain infront of her.

"I'm busy right now," a female voice said, the trio looking around for the source, "you must be Krew's new errand boys."

Jak frowned, focusing on the green curtain ahead of them, the three spotting the silhouette of a girl behind it, Ella smiled at the word "errand boys" "Look, I don't mean to be rube, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do."

"Is there, anything we can do?" Jak asked, smirking at the woman's silhouette, Ella made a gag sound as Daxter rolled his eyes.

"No!' the woman exclaimed, "I'm...ah... working on a secret... ah... ah... 'vehicle project'." The girls shadows had moved in front of whatever it was she was working on behind the curtain.

"Okay, sorry," Jak muttered, looking back to the shadow when she spoke again.

"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype Jet-board out on the Stadium course,"Jak and Daxter shared a grin, "beat the Stadium challenge, and maybe I'll consider you for my team." The girl sat on whatever she was working on, and Jak was hypnotized by her body. Ella rolled her eyes and jumped off the platform and pulled him out of the room.

"Why can I hear the Moulin Rouge theme song as she talked?" Ella asked as Jak grabbed the jet-board. Daxter smirked at the metal as Ella pulled herself up onto the graud rail.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. You go and have fun..." She said looking out at the arena. "I'll want for you to be done..." Jak shrugged and jumped onto the thing and leaving Ella alone.

After listening and pissing off the mechanic sereval of times, Jak and Daxter finally entered the staduim pulling off many vancy moves and landing with style. After scoring a high gold he came back to where Ella was to see her one the rail watching the arena.

"She's daydreaming again..." Daxter sighed. Jak nodded with a smile, this is the way his female friend should be. Sitting. Watching the world fly around her, not taking any notice to what was going on behind or infront of her. Jak walked up behind her and leaned on the rail, Daxter jumped on shoulder and put his ear to her head.

"Wow! It's empty!!!" Daxter laughed, Jak rolled his eyes as her head tlinted to one said as if she was talking.

"It's she lucky?" Ella asked having a tear fall down her face. Daxter looked at her in shock as Jak helped her off the rail.

"Strange..." Daxter said leaping on to Jak's shoulder.

"She's so lucky... but why does she cry?" Ella snapped back to the real world and looked at the boys and smiled, as if she said nothing. "You guys got gold!!!" She jumped up and pointed back to where the garage.

"Come on lets go back to the Moulin Rouge and tell Lady Marmalade that we finshed her lame cousre!!" Jak smirked at Daxter but his smile quickly faded.

"What was that all about? She never talks during her daydreams..." Jak remembered.

"What's a Moulin Rouge?" Daxter asked.

XXXXXXX

"We beat the Stadium challenge." Jak said as Ella pulled herself back onto the platform, some how the girl's voice sounded so fimailar.

"Great," the mechanic sounded less then impressed, continuing to work on her project, "People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?"

"You don't like us do you?" Jak questioned, crossing his arms.

"You work for that slime ball Krew, what's not to like?" Ella nodded in agreement as Jak glanced to the side of the curtain. Gold gleamed where each one of the trophies sat.

"Looks like you've won a few races," he said glancing at the curtain, then to Ella and Daxter. "Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?"

"Yeah," the mechanic paused, "why?"

"Could you get me into the palace?"

"A friendly visit, I gather," the mechanic muttered.

"Yeah. I'm a real fan of the Baron," Jak growled.

"Okay, I'll help you out if you stop bothering me," Jak shook his head in anger as the brunette sitting beside him braided her hair, totally bored of the subject. "I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the palace, IF you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power."

"Right, thanks," Jak grunted, turning back towards the exit, "Let's go guys."

Ella smirked at the comm.unit as she pulled it out, jumping onto the zoomer infront of Jak.

"Hahaha!!!" Ella laughed kicking her legs as Jak started up the zoomer like how he did back in Sandover. "No more missions!! We can go home and sleep!! And I can brush out my hair!!!" Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes and stepped on the gas. After flying past a million KG's and towns people, Ella flopped on the couch at the apartment.

"Home safe and sound... more or less." She said closing her eyes, Daxter flopped down beside her and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, two all-nighters!!!" Daxter piped.

"Yeah..." Jak said as Ella walked to her room and came out with a brush, she ran it through her hair and winced.

"Damn... so many knots..." She growled pulling it through as Daxter started watching a show. She sat down beside Jak as Daxter laughed at a puppet on the TV.

"I don't get it," Jak said as Daxter laughed louder this time.

"It's about the Baron, listening to a puppet!!!"

"Ooookay then," Jak said as the puppet hit the Baron with a hammer.

"Some times it's funny others..." Daxter said yawning. "we better go to sleep, knowing Torn he wake us up bright and early." Jak nodded looking to Ella, Daxter bit back a laughing fit as Jak smiled at her.

"Aww," Daxter said jumping on the couch. "she tired..." Ella's head rested on Jak's shoulder as the brush laid in her right hand, her left hand held the necklace she had got in the Red Sage's lab. Jak lifted her up and carried her to her room.

"Hey..." Daxter grinned with an evil smile. "Let's shave her head,"

"She would kill us." Jak stated as he pulled the blanket over her.

"Meh, it would be my last dying wish..."

"I've been meaning to get it cut..." Ella groaned sitting up, after being moved from her spot. "it's too long..."

"See!" Daxter pipped with a smile. "She wants it off!!!" Jak rolled his eyes.

"It looks nice long," Jak said as Ella's cheeks went pink.

"Fine. It stays then." She said as she got up and closed the door and locked it. She laid down on her bed and felt her forehead as the light next over went off, she sighed and laid back on her bed. She looked at the time and closed her eyes, remembering what she had daydreamed off Ella couldn't get to sleep.

"Damn it." She growled sitting up, her eyes stared into the darkness of her room. What had she seen? Was it a daynightmare? And how could she get rid of it? Ella's eye slowly fell as the time ticked away...

_"Michelle! Look a flower!!!" Keira yelled from beach, Ella walked up and touched it lightly._

_"Pretty..." She said as Keira sat down infront of it. It danced slowly in the wind as the water from the beach bit into the sand. The sounds of Samos yelling at Jak and Daxter came from island away from the village._

_"You wanna go swimming?" Keira said sitting up looking away from the flower, Ella sat up and nodded very fast. The girls ran to the waters losing their shoes and gloves, Keira jumped in and Ella followed._

_Ella and Keira were real friends, happiness followed them where ever they went._

_"Keira!!!" Samos yelled from his hut. Keira looked up and waved to her father. He looked down and smiled upon his daughter, his smile soon faded to fear as he bolted away from the legde. Ella and Keira looked to each with rasied eyebrows, then heard low heat beating. Keira screamed as a lurker shark came up to them, Ella floated there in fear as Keira was grabbed by her father._

**"Ahh!"** Ella screamed covering her head with a pillow and had started sweating. Her breathing was uneven as she heard a knock on the door.

"Michelle!" Jak and Daxter called in unison.

"Leave me alone!" Ella shouted throwing a pillow at the locked door, she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head. "I'm stronger then yesterday!!! Now it's nothing but my way!! I don't want your help!!!"

"Ella! Open this damn door, now!" Jak shouted.

**"1, 2, 3,"** Daxter started. **"4, 5, 6, 7, 8... 9..."**

"We're breaking it on 10."

**"9 1/4ths... 9.5 ... 9, damn it!!! 10!! Break down the door!!!"** Ella held the corners of the blanket down closer to her body as Jak broke the door down.

"Come on Ella..." Daxter said jumping on the bed and poking at the sheets.

"Fuck off!" Ella shouted.

"Ooo you little-" Jak covered his mouth.

**"Get. Out. Off. My. Room."** Ella hissed tears falling down her face and landing on the sheets of the bed.

"Fine." Jak spat like acid, he shut the door. Ella knew that the lock was broken so now she couldn't lock it anymore.

"My loneliness ain't killing me anymore..." Ella hissed having more tears fall on the bed. "Damn you... Jak..." Remembering that back in Sandover Village the person that saved her from the lurker shark that time was... Jak.

TBC...


	5. PhaseV

**Mizz Independent**

_hides_ sorry! sorry! i'm soo sorry that i haven't updated in such a long time!!! don't anyone kill me, frist i went on a trip and then i was planning on updating but my computer broke soo i couldn't do ANYTHING!!!

**AlmostMedival**- hehe... yes its getting more into it, this will have some more of the last two years... gets your heart racing in anger and fear! Thanks for the review!!!

**Imaginator06-**hehe... thanks for checking out my story... i didn't think you would... meh thanks anyways!!! i hope you like it... XD thanks for the review!!!

**Mrs.Lunaittia & The Goddess of I.Light**- Ohh, oshawa, how i have missed you so! with your gangtsa ways, crack shop babies, 24hr watched schools, smoking 12yrs olds and smelly, green glowing... three eyed fish... lake... I WANNA GO BACK TO TORONTO!!!

thank u everyone for waiting!!!

* * *

**_Millennium_**

**_Phase V: It's Just Those Rainy Days..._**

Ella eyes remain close when she heard the birds out side her window fly off screaming, the loud sounds of Deathen's wings in the air made her shiver. Digging her face deeper into the pillow she remembered that the door was broken and she couldn't do anything with the boys watching her like a hawk. 'thanks alot boys...' She growled inside her head. Pushing herself off the the bed and sitting on her legs, Ella listened for sounds that Jak or Daxter were awake.

"Nothing..." She whispered to herself glancing to the bump under her sheets, she poked it and saw that it moved. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them back falling off the bed with them, landing with a thump she looked up at the celing. "Oww..." She growled.

"Hello beautiful." Daxter said leaning off the bed and looking down at her, Jak moved across the bed and smiled down at her.

"Why are you in my bed? Sleeping?"

"Would you rather have us do the tango?" Daxter laughed.

"Fuck off Dax, answer me now!" Jak got off the bed and walked out.

"We can't trust you Ella," Daxter said smiling. "you're hiding stuff and we want in on them."

"And what if I don't tell you?!" She said sitting up and throwing the blankets back on the bed. Grabbing her nightgown and pulling it off she pulled on her tank top and shorts.

"Then we'll be right beside you." Ella glared to Jak leaning on the door post.

"All the time!" Daxter yelled jumping onto Jak's shoulder.

"So," Jak said folding his arms over his chest. "got anything to tell us?" Ella grabbed her clothes and walked up to them, she glared up to Jak.

"Not a chance in hell will I tell you **ANYTHING**!" She pushed past him and into the washroom.

"Torn's calling us for a mission, hurry up."

XXXXXXX

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads." Torn started pointing to the map, Ella leaned over the table looking at the map.

"That's not our problem," Jak growled.

"It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants!" Torn snapped, his gaze glancing to Ella. "Catzeye knows him. His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save."

Ella's face lit up as Jak questioned the code name once again in the back of his mind, Ella smirked towards Torn.

"You sent Vin out, was that a smart thing to do?"

Ingoring his Lt was the best thing Torn was good at.

"Find the warp gate at the Power Station," His gaze rested on Jak. "and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey! Tattooed Wonder!" Daxter shouted, jumping up onto the table and glaring at Torn, "how come we get all the crappy missions?!"

Torn leaned in close to the ottsel, frowning, "Because I. Don't. Like. You." He poked the ottsel hard enough in the chest to push him to the ground, Daxter giving a nervous laugh.

"Fair enough..."

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads," Torn rough gaze went back to the trio, Ella got off the table as he stood up. "the city's eco is almost gone, and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend!" Ella nodded smiling.

"Lets go save the nerd." Jak and Daxter nodded following her out but were stopped by Torn's voice.

"Hold it," The commander's voice said low leaning on the table. "I have some bad news..."

"What?" Jak and Ella said at the same time.

"I hate to do this to you two, since you've know each other for a long time but, Jak I'm relocating you to another place."

"What!?!" Ella shouted clenching her fist.

"The other side of the Slums needs someone on that part, to take down any grauds that might hurt some people, you don't want more people to die do you?" Torn folded his hands rested over the map as he looked down at it. "All your stuff will be moved to another apatment, Ella you'll stay in place you understand?"

"Fine." Ella grounded out walking out of the underground in a fury, Jak truned to follow but was called back by Torn's low voice.

"I just hope she can handle being alone..." He went back to work as Jak walked out.

"Jak! Watch out!" Daxter shouted in his ear as a bulet hit the wall where his head had been, Ella aimed it at the wall as Jak glanced over to her.

"Damn Ella," Jak said standing looking at the place where his head used to be. "you could've killed us,"

"There ain't no fury like a women's maddness." Ella truned her back shooting at another wall, Jak rolled his eyes and jumped on the closet zoomer which was a two seater. Ella hoped on beside him as he lifted it up into the air. The drive was quiet, Jak followed the map Torn had given him.

**"Jak..."** Daxter whispered loudly in Jak's ear. **"Ella is never this quiet. Start a topic with her, something, I hate this silence!!!"**

"It's a small zoomer," Ella said with her head laying on the zoomer's egde. "I'm not retarded and or deaf."

"Jak.." Daxter whispered. "I think she can hear me."

"Why did he call you Catzeye?"

"That's my code name the Underground gave me," She said looking down at the bottom of the zoomer. "since I act like a cat." Ella said smirking.

"I don't get it," Daxter said.

"How could you not get it? Can you not see the way I fight?" Both males glanced to each other and shaked their heads together. She sighed and leaned back in the seat, she folded her amrs over her chest. "Watch me today... you'll see." She said with a smirk moving a across her face.

Jumping out of the zoomer at the Power Station the two pulled out their guns and walked into the place. Humming machine and grids floated around as they walked past the main controls, Ella shuddered walking up to the warp gate hanging infront of them.

"I rether go through a bunch of Metal Heads then this," She said swallowing and grabbing the top and swing into the gate. Jak followed behind her blue eco zooming past him just like before, he landed firm on the ground.

"It's quiet." Daxter said glancing around.

"Yup," Ella said unhooking her gun and glancing to the boys. "are you ready to make some metal heads wet their pants in fear?" They both nodded and bolted forward with Ella behind them, running past a group crates the trio was stopped by a group of metal head stingers. After shooting at the group Jak glanced to Ella she smirked under her goggles and bolted past him.

"Fast like a cat." Daxter said smirking, Jak nodded in agreement running forward. Jak took care of the grunts behind Ella as she took care of the ones infront of her.

"Where are all these guys coming from?" Ella asked bolting forward with Jak by her side.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna find out soon." Jak said stopping and shooting the Metal Jackets over them, Ella aimmed at the grunts that were still coming. She hooked her guns up on her belt and kicked one in the face, skull gems fell to the ground as she punched another one.

"You have to be joking!" Ella screamed as Jak hit every jacket that floated above them.

"There's too many!" Daxter shouted.

"No wonder why Vin called for help," She said cartwheel back to Jak, as she was coming over he punched another grunt that jumped form behind a sand dune. "Theres too many!"

"Way too many." Jak pointed his gun at the flying annoying metal heads above them, Ella kicked one in the face and pulled out her gun, she bolted towards a crate and loaded on a Vulcan pod. She aimed at the grunts that were coming towards her.

"We aren't moving forward!" Daxter screamed.

"I know," Jak said as Ella ran back up to him.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jak glanced up and down at Ella, she aimmed at another grunt coming towards them.

"What's your weight?"

"127 why is that- **AHH!!!** Jak **put me the fuck down**!" Jak lifted Ella up and ran through the group of hissing and crawling grunts, Ella punched a couple in the face and kicked a couple too while screaming. Jak leaped up a group of stairs as Ella yelped having been slammed onto Jak's shoulder. He let her down as she caught her breath.

"I guess he's across these boxes..."

"Yeah... he should... be..." Ella grounded out standing up slowly and looking across.

"Do you want us to carry you again? You are the girl from Sandover we had to save all the time!" Daxter asked in a fancy way. Ella glared at him and sat down on the ground pulling off her shoes and socks, she handed them to Jak he dropped one of the shoes it made a loud thump.

"What the hell are wrong with your shoes?"

"They have weights in them." She stood up and glanced to Daxter. "I'll show you what a girl can do!" She truned away from the boxes and leaned back, doing a backflip on to her feet and then a cartwheel to her front she landed lightly on the box facing the boys, she laid back and aimmed up at the jacket flying over head. She sat up and winked.

"Woooow..." Daxter said hitting the opened mouthed Jak. "why can't you do something like that?"

"Are you coming or no?" She laughed as more jackets flew down, Jak jumped onto one of the boxes and shot everyone of the jacket. Screams from their souls echoed throught the cannon below them, skull gems floated to them as he jumped off and passed Ella her shoes. She pulled out the lead and let it fall off the cliff, she slipped them on and then her socks.

"Thats soo much better!" She called out as Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and moved across the ground and looked at the metal door. Ella leaned on the door and knocked on it.

"I don't hear anything..." She said with her eyes flashing with a sign that she was about to go into daydream mode, Jak pushed her away from the door as he punched the button. A group of bulets came flying out as they jumped back.

"Agh! **STAY BACK**!" The frenzied foremen yelled and started shooting randomly, not paying attention to whether they were metal head's or people wanting to save his crazy hide.

"**DO SOMETHING JAK**!" Daxter shouted, "This guy's crazy!"

"He's always been crazy!" Ella yelled leaning around the corner sigthly. "Hey! Vin chill, it's me Michelle, clam down!!!"

"**STAY BACK**!" Vin yelled again, Ella rolled her eyes as he jumped lowered behind the control panel. Jak scowled, leaning around the side.

"**_LOOK_**, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!"

"Jak, he's too skinny to eat!" Ella laughed watching Vin flop onto the controls with a weak grin, "Oh, friendlies?" he spotted the brunnette, "Michelle!! Oh thank goodness! We... so... whe..." he paused, looking around frantically, "where's the army?!"

"Ah... we're it," Daxter grinned.

"What? Just you three?! What do they think I'm worth?!" he let his head fall against the consol like in Romeo and Juliet when Juliet stabbed herself.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself!" Jak growled, ignoring the look he got from Ella, "If you want, you can stay here and be Metal meat, but Daxter, Michelle and I are leaving before those monsters get back."

Vin jumped out of the lab, aiming his pistol around wildly as he followed the trio over to the warp gate. They arrived back at the power station, Vin rushed over immediately to the controls.

Ella stood beside Jak as Vin began to talk.

"Hey, I want to thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the Strip Mine," he began pushing buttons as he talked, dividing his attention between them. Ella rasied an eyebrow to him as Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder getting ready for a rude comment.

"And we're like to thank you for being such a bad shot!" Daxter glared, crossing his arms.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that guys," His fingers worked away at the buttons as he talked to the group. "Ah, I'm just a bit jumpy these days."

"A bit?" Ella asked glancing to Jak.

"Jumpy?" Daxter echoed, "We haven't noticed," the ottsel paused, then jumped, screaming, "Aaah! A Metal Head behind you!"

"**AAAHH**!" Vin freaked, his head snapping around, only seeing the smirking blonde and brunette. "Whatha?!... Whatha...?!? Wha!... Whhooooo..." Vin slid to the ground as Ella smirked at him on the floor.

"Just kidding... nice reaction time though," Daxter grinned.

Vin jumped back up onto his feet, frowning deeply, "Not funny!" he turned back to his control panels, "Those Metal Heads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running out of eco! Eco power keeps the city shield walls up, and if the shield drops..." he paused, swallowing deeply, Ella groaned at the thought of it. "well, we can all kiss our butts goodbye!"

"I've got a few surprises for those Metal Heads," Jak grinned, earning an eye roll from Ella.

"Vanity," Ella said earning an eye roll from Jak.

"You've got to keep the shield walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do!" Vin exclaimed, "My readings show a drop in eco flow at the Drill Platform. Probably some Metal Head eggs sucking away power!"

Ella watched Daxter fall off the control panel, dizy from the reading the screen was getting. Ella glanced back to Vin as he went on.

"Use the warp gate to go to the platform and destroy every Metal Head egg you can find!" Ella groaned once again and walked towards the warp gate when the comm.unit popped out.

Jak, I need you for a... special job, immediately. I trust you'll get here as soon as possible

"I have this one," Ella said glancing down at her own comm.unit and having her face go some what pale. Jak and Daxter studied her as she closed it and shoved it back in her pocket.

"Be careful!" Daxter piped.

"Yes mother!"

XXXXXXX

"**I-EAT-PUPPIES-AND-KITTENS**- Krew where are you?" Ella called out walking forward, a blonde girl behind the counter smiled at her, Ella sat on the seat and smiled at her.

"Tess! I'm so happy to see you!!! How has it been since I've-"

"Shh," Tess hissed looking at the men in red entering the bar and going into the back room. Both females took a sigh of relif, Tess picked up a glass and passes it to Ella pouring a red liquid in it. "sorry... they have been coming in and out all day, I wish someone would knock them down a couple pegs." Ella nodded taking a sip of the drink.

"All of them should die,"

"I know how much you hate Kirzmon Gruads," Tess said leaning on the counter and started playing with her red neck tie. "but do you have to wish the wrose?" Ella nodded watching the backdoor.

"No one can be trusted, not in this world." Ella said rolling the extra liquid around in her glass.

"But what about that new boy and his rat? The blonde one? You two seem like good friends! Are you two dating?"

"Yeah I guess so-** HEY**! No way! Jak's a friend and Daxter is annoying!" Tess shrugged taking her glass and putting it into the sink and washing it, she truned back and smiled.

"Whatever, Michelle." Tess sent her a smirk as she washed down the counter. "He's better then any other man you went out with," Ella glared at her standing and walking away from the counter and sat in a booth._ 'i don't derve any of jak's care or love...'_

"Whatever Tess," She laid her guns on the table and leaned back. "call me when Krew or Jak comes." Ella's eyes slowly difted down as the seat gained weight and she couldn't breath. The Krizmon Gruads from before all smiled at her with their helmets off, each had heart stopping ember eyes and dark skin. With bars in their hairs they all sat, one sat beside Ella with his hands around her neck another went under the table and put a gag around her mouth. When her mouth was covered one took her guns and the other pointed a gun sqaure blank at her.

"_Anemone_," One said smiling at her. "the commander was very pissed when he noticed you hadn't come." The other licked her neck and smirked.

"An undergrounder, hmm do I sense a spy?" He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "Pink was your natural color? But this brown... it's nice." He smelt it and she jerked away. The one that gagged her held her around the wasit.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson before we take you to see the commander?"He whispered in her ear. They all laughed she jerked away from him and punched him in the face, _'they forgot about my hands,'_ One grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back as the others laughed at their friend.

"Nice." One said almost in tears.

"Did she break it?" Another asked holding Ella's hands behind her back.

"Shut up!" He yelled grabbing Ella's hair and pulling her closer to him. "You little whore, I should murder you now." The one across the table pulled out a knife and slid it across the table, the man holding Ella's hair smiled at her.

"Teach her a lesson!" He pressed the knife onto her skin and dragged it across. They all laughed as he did it.

_Michelle._

Ella's comm.unit called out, Ella jerked her head towards it on the table when Jak's voice arose from it.

_We're done, there were so many... I think we got em all. See you at the bar._

_We expect a glass of pop waiting for us and a foot rumb along with it!!!_

The guy let go of Ella's hair and slid underneth the table and stood. One pulled off the gag and let her fall to the floor. Gasping for air she stood glaring at them as they tossed her guns back.

"Remember, find him before he has to to find you... this was a warning."

"Next time when we come and find you, it'll get more... dangerous. Like you 6 feet under."

"I'm not scared of him, bring it on."She smirked licking the blood off her hands.

"You are an _Anemone_," One said stepping back in fear. Their eyes narrowed on her as the doors open, Jak and Daxter looked around the place as they entered. Their eyes soon landed on Ella barely breathing by a bunch of KG's. 'great. all i need now, but i am greatful...'

"Good bye, Anemone." They said leaving the place, Jak watched them leave before turning back to Ella wanting to know everything.

"Who were-"

"Krizmon Grauds."

"I know that. Why did they call you-"

"Name mix up, alot of girls have brown hair in this city and green eyes." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I should change my hair color, too." She was the best at lying, better then anyone. Jak kept a close eye on her as he sat down at the bar and Daxter started talking to the blonde girl that was serving drinks.

"Hey sugarplum. You new here?" Daxter grinned at the woman, "Well, whatcha got that's, uh, hot and..." he paused, squinting, "Wait, I've seen you before. You're with the Underground-"

"Shh!" the woman hissed, pressing a finger to the ottsels mouth, "I'm Tess. Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along, and maybe I'll be able to get my hands on a few of Krew's secrets."

"Ooooh... I love undercover work, baby! But, ah, two can work better then one. Let me help you out."

Tess giggled when the ottsel jumped down behind the bar, taking random sips from bottles Ella rolled her eyes as he commented about everyone.

"Jak, Ella and your little pet, I need you to go around and make a few collections for me."

"Hey seven chins..." Daxter said pulling himself onto the counter, one ear over the other. "What's cracking?"

"What's his problem?" Krew asked the laughing Ella and Jak, Jak shrugged as Ella laughed on.

"Collections as in puppies?" Ella finally got out.

Krew grunted, "Listen, I have six 'clients' around town who are about to make money drops for me," Tess moved to wipe down the counter as the fat man continued, Daxter fell back and started singing. "I need you to collect each moneybag as fast as you can and 'take care' of any guards who get to curious, mmmmn! Get to a moneybag too late, and some townie might pick it up."

**"LAAAAAAA!!!"** Daxter sang sitting up and looking down then looked back up at Krew. "You know wha...a...? This place could be a swingin' plac...ee, with more broo...oze, more lights, more music... more-" He motioned to Ella and Tess. "More WOMEN! Then this city has ever seen!" Ella clenched a fist as Daxter went on.

"What did he just say?" She growled as Jak laid a hand on her shoulder trying to clam her down.

"Just collect all fourteen moneybags before they disappear and bring them back here." Daxter moved over to Jak and started kissing his face, Jak put a hand up trying to listen to what Krew had to say. "If you lose even one bag, then don't come back, 'eh!"

Ella smirked as Daxter fell onto Jak's shoulder.

XXXXXXX

**"I HATE KREW, AND THIS CITY!!!!"** Ella screamed running away from a group of KG that were chasing her after she grabbed the bag. She jumped on behind Jak and he drove away, he glanced back at her as she counted to bags.

"How many are there?"

"Only... 13, I swear there was..." Ella trailed off glaring at Daxter, Jak glared to Daxter too as he gave a nerouvs laugh. He let a money bag fall out of his hands and onto the ground, Ella glared at him as a little child ran up to it and grabbed it.

"After that kid!" Daxter yelled as the kid ran into a small hut, Ella jumped off the zoomer and walked up to the hut.

"Don't be so mean," Ella said pushing the curtain away and seeing the kid sitting beside an older women, she was sick looking at tried. Jak came in behind Ella as the kid passed her the money bag, she smiled and padded the child's head. "this is what the baron is doing..." Ella growled her head hanging low, Jak reached out to her but Daxter shook his head. "I can't wait to hold his blood in my hands," She raised her hands up, she was shaking. "taking everything away from me, everyone... the city..."

"Michelle are you-"

"I'll hold his heart in my hands and lick the blood off and let his faithful servents watch. Take the dragger and stab it into his heart and watch all the blood pour out onto the floor of that palace..." Jak truned Ella around and saw that her eyes were in daydream mode once again.

"Is it good to let her daydream about death?" Daxter asked. "'cause everything she daydreams comes ture!?!?!" Jak nodded pulling her out of the hut.

"I want to-"

_**SLAP**_

"Jak!" Daxter yelled jumping on the shocked Ella. "You just slapped her!"

"To get her out of it."

"Ooo! I wanna help!" Ella raised her hand to slap him but lowered it. She looked down, away from Jak.

"Thanks... I guessed I needed that..."

"**GUESSED**?" Daxter piped landing back on Jak's shoulder. "Honey, you were reporting every word Egdar Allen Poe didn't write down." Ella shrugged and jumped back on the zoomer.

"Lets just get the money to Krew, I have some extra so I'll put that together." Jak nodded and got on the back and held onto Ella.

"Note to self." Daxter said holding onto Jak. **"NEVER LET ELLA DRIVE!"**

XXXXXXX

"Mmm, quite the money collector eh? Here's a gun upgrade," he tossed the group a scatter gun upgrade and a vulcan upgrade. He turned his back to the group and floated away. "Now all of you get out! I need my beauty nap."

"Trust me brother," Daxter said from Jak's shoulder. "there aren't enough hours in the day!" Krew growled as they left, Ella pulled out her comm.unit and smiled.

"What?" Jak asked, knowing that the female only smiled when there was no more missions or she was making fun of Daxter.

"Torn's calling us for a mission."

"That's a good thing?" Daxter asked.

TBC...

review... please? looks at you with puppy dog eyes.


	6. PhaseVI

**Mizz Independe**nt

hey everyone!!!! welcome back to the fanfiction!!! my computer is still down but i am using my friends computer to write this, since she is sick... :( well lets get down with the chapter, shall we?

**AlmostMedival**- ohh? you wanna fight? i will use a spoon on your fork!!! hahahaha!!! take that!!! yes... Ella got tourted... muahahahahahahaa... I hope u like this chapter... XD Thanks 4 the review.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! remember the rules of trick-o-treating... SAY THAT YOU GOT NOTHIN' GOOD AND EAT IT ALL!!!!! XD**

U know U love me... Mizz Independent xoxo

* * *

**_Millennium_**

**_Phase VI: We'll Laugh Til We Cry!!!_**

"Am I dead yet?" Ella groaned after having truning a corner at the speed of light. Jak and Daxter chuckled.

"No not yet." Ella tighten her grip on Jak, he let out a grunt as he truned another corner.

"You were saying?" Ella smirked.

"You don't like heights do you?"

"Zoomers, heights, ecos, Haven City, sewers, Krew, Krismon Grauds, and Daxter... and right now, I hate you... more or less I hate my life."

"What had those two years done to you?"

"Find out yourself," Ella said coldly, Jak responded by rushing around a corner and slamming on the breaks fast.

"You were saying?" Jak said jumping off the zoomer.

"I hate my life..." Ella groaned slumping on the front of the zoomer. Jak started for the headquaters doors as Ella's comm.unit went off, she flipped it open and it began to boom at her.

_ ANEMONE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?_

Ella winced at the sound and rolled her eyes. "What are you mother?"

_ IF I'M THE KG'S DOCTOR YES!!!!! YOU NEED TO COME IN, I HAVE TO CHECK FOR DARK ECO POISON!!! ALL THE KG'S HAVE BEEN GETTIN SICK AND DROPPIN LIKE FLIES!!!_

"Your point?" Ella said jumping off the zoomer and walking over to the doors.

_ MY POINT?!?!?!? HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT QUESTION? JUST GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!!!_

"Hasn't the commander told you yet?" Ella laughed.

_ The commander tells me nothing,_

"Good point, but... I've quit the Krizmon Graud."

_ WHAT?!?!_

Ella winced at the sound once again. The sound reminded her of her foster mother back in Sandover Village, the way she screamed and yelled.

"I quit."

_ I SWEAR, YOU'RE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME..._

"Good. Catzeye, out."

_ CATZEYE?!?! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS-_

Ella walked into the headqauters and saw Jak and Daxter looking at the zoomer on the walls, Ella walked up and ran her fingers along the zoomers.

"It's come a long way since Keira's," Jak nodded looking a little sad, but more angry.

"Do you know where Keira is?"

"No," Ella said sighing, they were ;sisters' after all. "but we'll find her, and the ol' green one too."

"Jak, Michelle." Torn called out as he pointed to his map, Jak and Ella walked up on oppsite sides looking down at the map. Torn pointed to the map and moved around the area of the pumping station.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station," Torn spoke to the map. Daxter jumped on the table and watched Torn. " There's been no word for her,"

"Her?!" Ella and Jak said glancing at each other, Torn glared up to Jak.

"Don't even think about it,"

"En-" Ella started but was stopped by Torn slamming his hands on the table and grabbing the swining light. Daxter jumped back and watched Torn speak low to him.

"Stop that! This is serious, you moron!" Daxter growled at Torn, then pulled a karate pose when Jak reached out to smack him across the head.

"Whaa! That's right!! Don't mess with the sugar!" Daxter grinned as Torn went on, Jak rolled his eyes and looked back to the map.

"This friend of mine," Torn said looking more angry then ever. "has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed," He turned to Daxter and poked him hard in the chest. "Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!" Daxter stuck out his tounge when the commanders back was truned, Jak grabbed his friend's neck and leaving the room.

"Man," Ella said sighing, she jumped on the front of the zoomer and started it up. "I swear, this world is like a big soap opera!" Jak jumped on behind her and reached his arms around her like he did back in Sandover, he pulled it into gear and started to move. "Like, I mean seriously... why do I keep on thinking that Torn's lost brother is Praxis and Errol has a serect male lover that is the Shadow but Vin is still in love him, and Krew and Tess has a serect crush on each other but Tess is only using him for his connections to the city,"

"Someones been watching soap operas," Jak smirked.

"NO!!!"

"She's right, that stuff never happens on any of them!" Daxter pipped. "There's more females in that kind of stuff-" Ella slammed on the breaks and Jak and her truned to look at Daxter, Daxter laughed nervously and smiled. "Joking..."

"Yeah, you better be joking!" Jak said going back into driving mode. Ella watched as the houses of dirt and mud truned into dirt and mud but with water under them.

"This city is a goner..." Ella said looking down at it, Jak nodded but kept his eyes ahead of him. "Too much hurt... and saddness..."

"Can you sense Ecos?" Jak asked remembering what his female friend was able to do back in Sandover.

"Theres the Pumping Station!" Ella said jumping off the zoomer and landing on the wooden walkway. Jak jumped off behind her and walked forward.

"Lets get this over with," Ella sighed unhooking her guns and walked forward, Jak saw the frist group of metal heads. Jak pulled out his gun and aimmed at them, Ella stood behind him as they fell hard. She smirked and ran forward pulling herself up the platforms, Ella kicked one of the grunts that were blocking her way and shot the other. She glanced over her shoulder at Jak as he grabbed the skull gems and dark eco blobs, he stood beside her as they looked ahead at the group of metal jackets flying towards them.

"You hit 'em high?" Jak asked holding his gun out.

"You hit 'em low!" Ella hooked her gun back onto her belt and dive rolled under the group until she was on the other side, Jak shot down the ones that went for Ella and she took out the ones that dive bombed on Jak.

"Man do we make a good three man team," Daxter smiled. Ella nodded in agreement and ran behind Jak dodging any metal heads that came there way and shooting them, dead. Jak slammed on the breaks and Ella ran right into him.

"Why did you stop?!" Ella cried out after having knocked Daxter off of Jak's shoulder. Jak shrugged and kept on moving, he stopped when they came to a cliff. Ella looked up the cliff and Jak could've swore he say a flash of purple cross her eyes. Did that mean she had her 'Sight'?

"What's up there?" Jak asked, trying to figure his female friend out.

"What do you think is always up a dark cliff?"

"Metal Heads," Jak sighed hopping up the cliff, Ella behind him. He pulled himself up and saw 2 grunts, 3 metal jackets and 3 stringers. He grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her up too, Ella groaned and truned to Jak.

"Same thing?"

"You hit 'em low," Jak said hooking his gun up and sliding under the group, Ella stared blankly at him because he could copy any of her moves. She pulled out her gun again and hit the ones that followed Jak as the ones above her expolded into a pool of blood and dark eco.

"Michelle?" Daxter asked nervously, Jak truned back to her as Deathen flew down. She held her arm out and smiled.

"I'm fine..." She said winking at them. Jak walked forward looking at the broken aircraft infront of them, Ella followed behind as Daxter started to ich his ear.

"Why do we have to save a old Kirzmon Graud hag anyways? She's proabely got more facial hair then me!!!" Ella smirked jumping ontop of the car and looked around.

"Chill, you're luck if you get some hair."

"It doesn't help that I'm fuzy!?!" Daxter screamed.

"Yes, I forgot Daxter... even though you're to my knees!"

"You should talk you're up to Jak's shoulder!"

"Hello age?"

"Age has nothing to do with it!" Daxter piped from the ground below as Jak glanced around. Ella jumped down but was blind sided by a heel in the face, she was sent to the ground as the 'HAG' pulled Jak into a headlock and pointed a gun at him.

"Who the hell are you three?" She yelled, she had red braided hair and a Krizmon Graud uniform on, that was TOO showy. She had tattoos just like Torn and was as tall as Jak, Ella felt short compared to her.

"Mmmm... I sure do love a women in uniform!" Daxter jumped on her shoulder and smirked. "I'm your solider on the front lines of loooooove!" Daxter jumped off and smiled at her, while his friends were either stuck in a bush or in a headlock. "Waiter! Fox hole for two!" The lady let go of Jak and pulled her gun away from Jak and pointed it at Daxter.

"Keep talking like that and I'll rasie your voice a couple-" A bulet was fired through the air and almost hit Daxter, Jak glared at Ella as she came out of the bush.

"Sorry, I missed." She smirked evily to Daxter, Daxter ran behind Jak as Deathen landed on her shoulder.

"Easy," Jak said looking back to the lady. "Torn sent us to help you,"

"I don't need your help," she said looking ahead and smiling. "but you might. We have guests," a group of different metal heads started to jump off the cliff towards the group.

"Noooooo..." Ella wined pulling out her pistol and leaning on Jak's shoulder. "I don't wanna..." Jak smirked and pushed her forward.

"Go!" Jak yelled as the girl jumped right into the group, Jak followed behind her as Ella was right behind Jak. Jak stopped and began to shot at the jackets that were over them, Ella took out the group of grunts that seemed to be not dying.

"Jak," Ella said truning to him. "I think it's to go Dark on these bad boys?" Jak got an evil grin as Ella went behind him, Ella stood watching as the dark eco came over her friends. Purple streaks of lightining came from Jak's body, he ripped through everyone of the grunts that came his way. Blood and dark eco leaked onto the ground and soaked in, Jak stopped and jumped into the air before landing hard on the ground. All the metal heads, in the air and on the ground let out a horriable scream of pain as they fell back. Jak went back to his blonde self and truned back to Ella, her eyes were narrowed and staring right at him.

"I hate it when she does that," Daxter groans as Jak grabs her hand and pulled her over to the hovercraft. The girl went onto her hoovercraft and started to push different bottons. Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and moved towards the girl.

"Sooo, sweet thang... watching me take care of those metal heads was, ahh... pretty... exitin wsan't it, sugar?"

"Lust," Ella said snapping out of her daydream. "and a prev." The girl ingored him and truned on to the craft, Ella covered her face with her arms as a gust of wind came out from under the craft.

"Hey sweet stripes! Gimme them digits so I can look you up sometime! We'll party big city style!!"

"Oh Precusors..." Ella said rolling her eyes. The girl jumped back down and motioned to Jak.

"Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big," She ingored Daxter as he jumped back onto his friends shoulder. "I think it has something to do with that symbol!" The symbol laid on a rock, it was glowing dimly as Ella bent down to it. The symbol was a pair of curses with eyes embedded in it.

"What's it mean?"

"It's the Seal of the House of Mar, the founder of Haven City. We're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule!" She jumepd into her aircraft and looked down at the trio. "If curistoy's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the Bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all of this," The woman threw down a pass and as she started to move. "Here's my Bazaar security pass," Jak flipped it opened and read what it said.

"You're name is Ashelin?"

"Now we're even!" She said flying off.

"Wow! What a women! Araagh!" Ella rolled her eyes and looked down at her comm.unit.

"Soothsayer, eh?"

"Think," Daxter said falling back as if he was stabbed. "I was hit by an angel of love!" Ella grabbed a stick and pointed it at him.

"Sorry, I'm the angel of death." She picked him up and threw him into the air. Deathen came down and grabbed him just like before and flew off, Jak glared at Ella as she shrugged. "He won't eat him," Jak rolled his eyes and walked forward, Ella followed beside him listening to yelling and calling of Daxter and Deathen fighting.

"Ha! Take that you lame chicken!" Daxter yelled after Deathen flew off.

"He's not a chicken,"

"What?" Daxter said glaring at her. "I thought he was one!!!" Ella rolled her eyes walking out of the Pumping Station. Jak grabbed the closet zoomer he could find and jumped on, with Ella jumping on behind him.

XXXXXXX

Jak entered the place frist with Ella following behind, not trusting a place that seemed… old.

"Cooool!" Daxter exclaimed, looking at the monkaw that hung motionless nearby, "Check out all the dead stuff!" he poked the creatures face, jumping back with an 'ouch!' when it bit his finger, snapping awake.

"Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be," the creature paused to squawk, "counting with your toes!"

The monkaw flew over to the old woman, landing in her hat and striking a pose, "I, am Pecker!" he sighed when the three muffled laughter, Ella moved closer in knowing that a bird called 'Precker' couldn't be dangerous. "Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was… very vindictive," he gave a bow, "I am Onin's interpreter."

Onin glanced up and clapped her hands together, the sound echoed in Ella's ears as her knees gave way at the sight of her enemy, Blue Eco. Jak noticed this and took a note that she still had the 'Sight'.

"Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… the usual boring salutations," Pecker paused, looking to Jak, "She says it is good to see you again, Jak."

Jak frowned, crossing his arms, "But we've never met before."

"Before… after… it is all the same," Pecker replied, going to continue but slumping in irritation when Daxter cut him off.

"Oh! Oh! Let me try! Aaah…" Jak rolled his eyes at his buddy trying to figure out what she was saying. "she wants a... she wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No… no… I got it! For many moons… she has… waited for… a juice pop?" Precker flew over and landed on Ella's shoulder. "A jewel shop? Oh… oh… I know, she's got a hairball! A hair lip? A hairy chest?"

"Close," Pecker nodded, then snapped "but NO!" the old woman began to make motions again, the symbol from before forming in the air, "Onin says you seek answers, arrrrrkk, about the Tomb of Mar."

"So what do we need to know?" Jak asked impatiently, he helped Ella to her feet.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid 'oooooo' crap," Pecker turned on the three again, "Forget all that, I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time."

Daxter made a crazy motion as the monkaw continued to talk, Jak grinned and nodded with this saying. "Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two, not four, three! Use the warp gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find!"

The monkaw flew back into Onin's hat, waving them off and closing his eyes. Outside Ella snapped back dizzy and confused.

"Man, what a rush!" She laughed.

"Are you okay?" Daxter said glancing at her as Deathen landed on her shoulder. She padded his head and smiled.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jak shook his head and motioned forward.

"Lets just get going,"

XXXXXXX

"That's some peeper, huh?" Daxter commented, Ella stepped onto a round disk and looked around. Old signs from the Precusors were along the walls. Jak stood as Daxter went right under the beam. Daxter sniffed at the air, "Something's cooking? Hmm, kinda smells like…" he froze, looking behind him to see his tail was on fire, "Burnt ottsel?! AGHHHHH!"

Daxter screamed and began to run around like a chicken with his head cut off, with that the disk began to move. Jak looked up when the light started to dim, the glass eye began to lower to Jak and Ella. Jak grabbed it and looked at it werid as Ella laughed at the crispy Daxter by their feet.

XXXXXXX

"Wow," Daxter commented running up a flight of stairs, he looked at a crystals and picked them up. "Wow this baby gives off some vibrations!" Daxter rumbed it on his front and jumped back to Jak and Ella.

XXXXXXX

"That's the last one!" Ella called out running forward and bent down to it, Daxter walked up and looked at the huge statue. Ella stood and touched one of the legs of it, Daxter looked at the little gear in the middle and smiled.

"No one is gonna miss this little piece!" Daxter piped grabbing the gear and truning away from the statue, Jak smiled at his friends as they walked forward. Ella made a peace sign that and smiled at Jak which faded, when the statue stopped moving and began to fall. Ella jumped away from one of the rings that was about to hit her as Daxter walked off, with Jak looking at the statues parts all over the ground.

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Daxter called out as Jak was about to slap him when Ella landed in his arms, and a ball rolled by. Ella shrugged with a playful smile and got down. The trio made their way back out watching out for Metal Heads and raw Dark Eco. When they came to the beginning of the forest, Ella groaned and landed down on the grass.

"Please tell me there's no more missions,"

"The oracles calling again," Jak said with a weak smile.

"Meh… kinda fun…" she stood and walked over to a zoomer, she truned and winked. "I get to see you in your dark form." Jak smirked and jumped on the back of zoomer behind Ella, they drove past people in the Slums and water until they landed on the right hut. Jak jumped down and stopped Ella.

"Stay out here, for a while." Ella smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure!" She said leaning back on the zoomer and motioned for him to go. Jak sighed and walked into the hut, Ella heard it boom loudly but pay not ear to it.

_ Ella,_

Her comm.unit said calmly.

"Yes Kloud?"

_ Okay I was angry and mean, but seriously you need that shot! If you don't want to pass out you have to take that shot!_

"I'll think about it."

_ Ella…_

"Who's that?" Jak asked walking out looking at Ella werid. She smiled and shook her head.

"No one important!"

_ NOT IMPORTANT?!?! OH NOW I AM FINDING YOU AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT NEEDLE LEAVES A BRUSIE!!_

"Hehe," Ella said tossing her comm.unit in the water. "Wrong line." Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Let's go find Vin,"

"Why?"

"To go up the elevator." Jak smirked

"No way! I am afraid of heights!!!" Ella screamed as Jak got on the front of the zoomer.

"Too bad, Michelle."

"No frist name- **JAK SLOW DOWN!!!"**

TBC…


	7. PhaseVII

_"So much focus on the egg- it is life, it is food, it is answers to a hunderd riddles- but look at the shell. The serects are writ on its dregs..."_

_**Holly Black**-**Tithe**_**  
--------------------------------------**

**Millennium **

**Phase VII**

"Out raced em!" Daxter laughed as Ella fell off the back of the zoomer, Jak laughed at her as he got off.

"Did I ever tell you I hated you, more then anything?"

"Yes," Daxter groaned glancing to Jak, and rolling his eyes. "and you hate dark eco, everthing esle in the world and life... right Michelle?"

"Call me Michelle one more time! I dare you!" Ella growled sitting up, Jak padded her head and walked away from her. Ella pushed herself up and followed Jak into the computer room buzzing with sounds of alarms and eco.

"Vin buddy, we need a favor." Jak said while smirking to Ella.

The smarty pants turned around while rumbing the back of his neck. "I-I can't help you with your eco bill."

"Oh don't worry, that's covered by my old job," Ella said glancing to Jak with a smirk, both the male's eyes narrowed on her. "they complain but... meh. What we really need is a way to get up the elevator."

"Sheesh!" Vin exclaimed, "That's part of the old B-Zone power grid. It hasn't worked for years!"

The males and the female glanced to each bofore smirking and moving around Vin. Ella pulled her up onto the control panel and smiled down at Vin.

"Haha! It's to hard for a nerd like you, maybe we'll go ask Kloud or how about-"

"Nerd? Kloud?!?! Hard?!?! Hmph!" Vin scoffed, rushing back over to his panel, "I could route the B-Zone conduit lines through the bypass grid, shunting past the eco rings to connect the inductor tubes in series, then back through the outer wall insulator helix and across the resonant flux routes into the number five capacitor array," Vin pushed a button and him and Ella went right up into the air and hoovered around with Ella screaming her head off. "Assuming the circuits in the GX75B can handle the surge, I could link the phase loop lines into the primary coils, and prestol" he landed in front of them with a BANG, Ella stood wobbling a bit. "you've got instant lift juice!"

"Vin," Jak grinned, "You're a genius!" Ella was about to say something but fell to the ground, dizy.

"Eh," Vin rubbed the back of his head again, "actually, Mar was the genius," he motioned around the room, "People say he made most of this stuff long ago- the shield wall system, the eco grid..." he trailed off, then snapped back to the present, waving his hands in front of him, Jak watched as Ella re stood fixing her hair and clothes.

"I slipped," She laughed nerouvsly.

"Anyway, to get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of 'em!"

"That doesn't sound so tough!" Daxter grinned.

"No," Vin agreed, then began motioning wildly, "Except those power boxes are guarded by motion-sensing turbo cannons!"

"Lucky us..."

"But if you can destroy the cannons, and switch the boxes on, I can do the rest!" the three nodded to each other, heading for the doors, the technician shouting after them, "J-Just don't tell the baron I ever saw yah!"

Jak looked around before jumping on the zoomer, letting Ella get on frist. She sighed and laid on the front of the zoomer and gave a smile.

"I didn't expect this this place to be like Sandover Village, with lurkers running around and... the all-cute-as-a-snake-bite-and-loveable Samos the sage."

"But!" Daxter pipped as Jak jumped on the back of the zoomer behind Ella. "You bought him, with you." Ella glanced up as Deathen cried out and flew away from them.

"I told you, he will follow me until he dies..."

"Can I kill then?"

"Maybe, if you can catch him!"

XXXXXXX

"Stop and die!!!"

"I hate it when they say that..." Ella groaned jumping off the zoomer and rushing towards the last cannon. Ella jumped on top of it and Jak jumped on beside her, Jak took out the KG's that were coming towards her.

"Last and finally gun!" Daxter smirked as Ella slammed her foot down into the gun's firing piece. It broke and Jak put one arm around Ella before shooting down at the cannon with his blaster gun. Sparks flew from the thing as Daxter started chewing on his nails.

"I think it's time we jet!" Ella yelled as Jak jumped off the cannon pulling her off with him as the cannon truned into a ball of fire. Horrored cries of the Krizmon Grauds followed along with the fire.

_ G-good work!_

Vin's voice came from Jaks comm. and floated around the two talking in the nervous voice that they were used to.

_ the B-Zone power is back online! G-Good luck with whatever it is you guys are planning!_

"Thanks," Ella smirked nervously. "I think the Baron needs a wake up call."

"Nah, it's more like a swift kick in the-"

"Wow, wow!" Daxter laughed. "Keep it PG."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Dax..."

"Boyz..." Ella laughed running forward towards the palace elevator. Jak and Daxter followed her until they were infront of her, they turned slowly and saw Ella staring up at the palace.

"Michelle..." Jak whispered.

"I can't... too high..."

"It's not that high!" Daxter yelled jumping off of Jak's shoulder onto the ground. "Even though if you fall, you will die... and... I'm not sure I'm going up there..."

"Oh yes you are," Jak smirked opening the door and smiled at Ella. "both of you," Jak jumped forward grabbing Ella's arm, Ella grabbing Daxter. Jak pushed Ella in and jumped in and watched the doors close, Ella ran forward banging on the doors begging for them to open. She coughed a bit before slidding to the ground and looking to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Dizy... think... I'm... gonna... chunder..."

"Chunder?"

"Vomit..." Ella and Daxer laughed together as she slowly stood. The elevator jerked to a stop and Ella jerked along with it. The doors opened and a gust of wind came in, blowing around the group.

"It's a sign!" Daxter yelled grabbing his heart.

"Shut up," Ella hissed inching forward as Jak stepped out easily, Ella fell to the ground and crawled across until she was at the egde of the platform. Jak glanced down at his female friend, he remembered how scared she was of heights and ecos but the thing that stayed in his mind the most and hoovered around everyday was...

"Can you see that Arua crap the Sages would never shut up about?" Ella glanced back up and smiled at him.

"Yup, well... er... um... sorta. Since we came here I've never seen any lately, but I've figured that maybe it's the shield Mar has up porecting the city as long as it's up... I won't freak out!" She stood and brushed herself off. "I just hope that everything is the same, like... Daxter is still Sunrise Orange, Keira Pond Green and me... still Greish Blue..."

"And me? You said something about me being blue or green..."

"Peacock Blue..." Ella smirked like she was remembering the old days, but then frowned. "But... if the sheild drops..." She looked back to Jak with sad eyes. "I don't wanna be around you any more." She pointed across the bridge of danger and smirked. "Time to go," Jak nodded before standing up, he thought of what she just said...

**'I DON'T WANNA BE AROUND YOU ANY MORE...'**

Jak jumped onto the platform before leaping over the blue coils that truned on every second, Ella was already on the other side waiting for him. He made his way across it without an trouble, Ella glanced down at the next the trouble. Two rows of red coils zoomed back and forth, Jak knew that he couldn't get across without getting hurt.

"Down there," Jak pointed jumping down with Ella right by his side, then yelped when the platform gave at the weight. Jak and Ella landed on the steady platform, they glanced back as it flipped back up. Jak went frist on poles that hung randomly on one side, Ella went next holding on tight and landly next to Jak a little wobbly. Pulling themsevles up and ducking back down again when a gun was truned on and started shooting at the trio. Ella's ears lowered and she smirked, when it suddenly began to rain. Jak pulled himself up and ran from one side to another shooting at the gun, Ella pulled herself up and ran over to him.

"You're bleeding..." Ella said in a low voice. Jak glanced to his arm and saw that apart of his should was truning red slowly.

"It's nothing big..." Jak said moving forward jumping over coils that had eco flowing through them. Ella landed hard on the ground and smirked.

"Ahh! Rain, kickin' the Baron's ass and..." She trailed off as she saw Jak crawl up to a window, Ella bent down too when she saw Errol and the Baron talking. A glowing head popped up and began to talk with annoyance in his voice.

"I've told you, I'll have more eco by week's end," the Baron growled, "We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised."

_"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron,"_ the Metal Head Leader's voice turned impatient and into the deadly tone Maia once used, _"I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!"_

The creatures head disappeared, Errol growling and whirling on the Baron, "He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!"

"Patience, commander," the Baron stared out the window, raising a hand to the metal half of his head then became strong again. "No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head nest, you know that. I've seen what comes of such foolish plans," he paused, then turned back to Errol, "No! Strength is their weakness... we play helpless, train them to eat from our hands, and then..." his voice grew louder, "Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin and Anemone to up their patrols. I want that tomb found!"

"But your daughter has not been..." Errol paused looking for the right word. "Agreeable."

"Aggg, I'll see to that problem," the Baron muttered, "one way or another."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak whispered in surprise, glancing to Ella, but she was watching Errol instead.

"And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago!"

Daxter rubbed his nose, feeling it itch.

"As you wish," Errol began, Daxter beginning to take varied breaths, on the edge of sneezing. Jak moved to grab him, but pulled back when he seemed to be fine, "With enough persuasion, I'm sure our spy will-" the ottsel let out a loud sneeze, Jak grabbed Daxter, then Ella and rolled to one side.Daxter laid sandwhiched between Ella and Jak. "What was that?!"

When everything seemed to be fine, Jak looked down at the still staring Ella. She was watching the window like it was her life, Jak shot Daxter a look as he smiled moving away from the death glare he got from Jak. Ella moved back to the window a bit as Jak walked away as Daxter said sorry over a million times.

"What about Anemone?" The Baron asked glancing out the window. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, but... she couldn't be far."

"Right, send out a search for her! **NOW!** I want her found!" The Baron began to leave and walk up a pair of steps.

"Don't worry Baron," Errol said smirking and walking up to the window. "I'm looking for my Snow White Queen..." Ella touched her chest as she felt a cold wind brush over her very soul.

"So, we have a rat in the walls, do we?" Ella pushed off the window when she heard the sound of the Baron's voice and Errol glance up. "A rat and his keepers, it seems! Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments?! Well, allow me to put you all out of your misery!"

"Jak!" Ella screamed running up as a bulet was fired out at her.

"Michelle!" Jak yelled bolting forward but stopped when a fire of missiles where fired at him and Ella. **"MICHELLE!"** Jak and Daxter yelled together and watched a blue streak of light come out of the smoke and kick the Baron's mech. The Baron went back a bit glancing around at what hit him, Jak watched as the blue streak went ontop of the gate that blocked their way out.

"Michelle?" Jak asked walking forward a bit but stopped when the Baron came back.

"Do you ever learn?" He heard a voice that belonged to a male. The smoke began to clear as Jak looked up at the boy ontop of the gate, he had black boots that went up to the middle of his tigh. He also had a tunic on but it was black with red belts on the arms, his body was glowing with blue eco as he smiled down at Jak. "Dark Warrior project we finally met again, eh?"

"Who-"

"Jak! He's coming back!" Jak truned back to the Baron, the guy would have to wait. Jak pulled out his gun and started shooting at the Baron's mech, smoke began to rise from it as he dodge every one of the missles pointed at him and ingoring the random blue streaks that went by him. Finally the Baron's mech expolded, the Baron flew out smirking.

"The dark powers I have you can't protect you forever!" he shouted, flying off. "Since I made you, I can destroy you! We'll meet again soon!" he flew away down beside the palace, Jak moving to look over the edge.

"Yeah," Daxter said laughing. "Whatever!" The males started laughing but stopped when they rememebered something...

Michelle...

Jak bolted back through the gates to where the smoke was to see that the spot was bare, she wasn't there. Jak looked lefted and then right over the bridge to see if she was there, no luck.

"Michelle!?!?" Jak and Daxter called out fear hung in their voices.

"Young girl," Jak heard the voice again, he turned and saw the boy standing up on the gate again this time his hair was going back to it's color. "Don't cry..." the boy ran his finger along Ella's face as her body landed limp in his arms, blood ran down her arm and legs. "when you're world starts to fall..."

"Let her go!" Jak yelled the darkness in his body crawling up his troat.** "NOW!!!"**

"Hmp," the boy smirked. "not a chance in hell, I know you! You were the Dark Warrior Project, no way am I giving her back to you and your fuzy pet." The boy jumped off the gate and smiled. "but don't worry, I'll take care of her, she'll be fine..." a smirk grew across his face as Jak's and Daxter's eyes were set to death. "back in the hands of the KG,"

"I said-" Jak growled darkness coming out. " 'Let her go, now!!!' " The boy jumped back letting Ella slip out of his arms, and hitting the ground. The boy jumped back but was stopped by Jak, they both were tried from the battle but still attacked each other.

"What? You too weak to protect her?" The boy laughed as he jumped back to Ella. Jak jumped to her too as the boy tried to lift her up, the boy pulled his gun out and pointed it at Jak as he pulled Ella up. "Back up," he ordered, Jak backed up a bit as he shifted his weight on his feet. He smirked and began to laugh. "Ha! I win now that Baron will be proud of me!" He glanced down at Ella and smirked. "But my real prise would have to be... Anemone." Her head flew back as he shifted her body again, Jak looked at his leg and could see his weakness. Even though he was fast, the Baron still got him in his leg.

"Hmph," Jak chuckled glancing to Daxter, nodding. "We know, your weakness!" Jak smirked running forward and jumping away of the bulets that were fired at him. He grabbed Ella's wrist and pushed the boy away, Jak fell back on his but as Ella fell back on him. The boy fell back to like Jak was looking in a mirror.

"Bastard!" The boy yelled standing, his blondish blue hair falling infront of his face. "Give her back! Anemone can't go on with you, she'll die by the hands of the KG! They are out to get her, they know she's was a spy!"

"What?" Jak said as he felt Ella move.

"Kloud..." Ella's weak voice.

"Michelle!" Daxter yelled wrapping his arms around her neck. **"YOU'RE ALIVE...!!!"**

"Ella are you okay?" Jak asked.

"Why... did ... you... come and... find me...?"

**"I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! YOU WERE GONNA GET HURT, THE KG ARE PLANNING ON KILLING YOU SOON!"**

"I can deal with it..." He moved forward a bit then stopped when Jak sent him a death glare.

"Um... Dark Eco Frea-"

"**Jak**." Ella, Jak and Daxter said at the same time. Kloud nodded and walked forward until he was infront of them, and bent down to them. He went into his pocket and pulled out a needle.

"When Anemone-"

"**Michelle**." Jak and Daxter said together.

"Ella." Ella grounded out shifting her weight trying to sit up.

"Right, Michelle... Jak... when Michelle gets sick, I mean fever and blood coming from her mouth give her this... it'll make her better!" Kloud put his head down, Jak looked closely and he could see new tears on the ground. "just take care of her, I'll be around if you need me... just... don't let her die!" Jak nodded smirking.

"I won't don't worry..." Jak pushed Ella up and Kloud grabbed her, Jak stood and Ella moved back to him. Jak looked down at Ella, she smiled at Kloud.

"Thank you, Kloud..."

"You are welcome..." He glanced to Jak and put out his hand. "I'm Kloud, I went to Eco Chaneling School with Michelle-"

"Ella."

"Ella, sorry, and we came top out of our class... I'm good at Blue Eco-"

"And I'm good at Red." Ella laughed standing up right. " Let's go find some health packs to take care our selfs..." Jak nodding looking back to Kloud.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the base, I'll tell them... um... er... I'll think of something on the way there." Kloud pushed a button as a hoover craft came up, Kloud jumped in and glanced to Jak again. "Maybe I'll tell them... the truth."

"Good luck with that," Ella snorted, going back to herself. Kloud nodded flying off, Jak looked back to Ella before Jak could say anything Daxter leaped to her shoulder.

"So was that the Kloud you were talking to before?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you have to tell us?"

"No."

"Are we gonna see any lil Kloud/Michelle babies running around?"

"No frist- **HEY! THAT'S SO GROSS! DAX YOU PIG!!!"** Jak smirked walking ahead of them.

"Just like before..." Jak whispered to himself loading up his gun for when he needed them later.

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

hey everyone! yes, yes, my A/N is at the bottom of the page today, no one freak out! hmm, i hope Holly Black's little saying made the phase more... cool... don't worry you'll get one of those little saying a couple more chapters in... anyways to my reviewer...

**AlmostMedival**- hides behind chair okay i'm sorry for not updating on cue but... hehe, i'll update on the weekend too! XD haha, is this dark enough for you? i had a good halloween how bout you??? oh yes my land mines are in the my computer too so try to get me!!! mwhuahahahahahaha!!!! lmfao XD thanx 4 the review!

u know u love me Paradise Eco.


	8. PhaseVIII

**Paradise Eco**

welcome back everyone!!!! hehe!!! i drew Ella in her in her **_Progenitor_** form... opps did i just say that:+ (lips are sealed) i think from now on i'll update every weekend and wedsenday maybe... Hmm... anyways, it's been snowing down here all week but it doesn't seem to be stucking to the ground, i guess it's still too wet:( but i can't wait for the frist snow fall!!!! Now onto my reviewers, and then i'm gonna get some pizza!

**AlmostMedival**-_ passes pizza over to A.M_ yummy it's good! yes an illness, hmm what could it be??? looks back at notes... hmm, u'll find out later!!! thanks for the review!

**Re-L124C41**- hello, and welcome to Millennium! i hope that you've liked it so far! anything you need to know just ask me, but if it's coming up you'll find out don't worry! _passes a slice of pizza_, want some? or would you like ramen??? thanks for the review.

**------------  
_Millennium_ **

**_PhaseVIII: Used To Be Heaven but Now is Haven_**

Sounds of alarms went off as the group entered into the Slums, people ran away from them as they past by houses and zoomed down streets. Ella jumped off the zoomer and looked around, Jak followed glancing around at everyone running away from them.

"What's going on?" Ella asked rumbing her arm where the Baron hit her, Jak shrugged and motioned to the door.

"Let's just inside."

"Agreed." Ella and Daxter said at the same time. Inside the underground, Torn, the child and Kor stood around the table.

"The city is on high alert. What the hell did you three do?!" Torn growled.

"Us?!" Daxter hopped onto the table, "uhh... nothing. We've been... ah... sightseeing, right guys?"

"Really? Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for..." he paused, looking down at the paper in front of him, "a 'dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, a brunette whore"

"What?!?!" Ella screamed. "I am not dressed like a-" Jak covered her mouth and Daxter made a crazy sign.

"AND..." Torn went on very annoyed. "a 'rabid orange RAT on his shoulder'?!" The young kid pointed to Daxter with a smile, thinking that he was helping with Torn's search.

Daxter paused in gnawing his nails, "Ahh... could be anyone! Orange is the new black this season!"

"Yes, very sexy..." Ella muttered to Jak.

"Look," Jak sighed, "we climbed up to the Baron's palace... and... we tripped a few alarms."

"Oh right... that too," Daxter agreed.

"What?!" Torn growled, "I didn't authorize a strike on the-"

"Hey! We kicked the Baron's ass! Unfortunately, he escaped." Jak glanced to Ella as she reached out for the child, she lifted him up and smiled at Jak. Something was too fimillar about him...

"And we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!" Daxter added, Torn glanced to Kor as Kor's eyes opened wide. The child gasped towards Ella.

"You saw the Metal Head leader?" Kor questioned.

"No," Ella smirked towards Kor. "but my guess he must be really ugly, like those nightmares people get."

"If you have never seen him how do you know?" Kor growled as he motioned to put the child down.

"The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with eco!" Daxter piped up again.

"Hmph," Kor scoffed, "it will never be enough."

"But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!" Daxter smiled jumping back on Jak's shoulder.

"Is that so?" Kor stroked his chin in thought, Ella let the child down and he moved behind Kor. "Well, our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!"

"Charm," Ella snorted.

Jak ignored the old man and the female, turning to Torn again, "Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis's daughter? What's your connection with her?"

"That's none of your business!" the tattooed man snapped, "Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you two and whiskers here need to get four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them **WITHOUT **any casualties. Don't screw this up, Jak!"

The both nodded but before they could leave Torn called at them again.

"Michelle stay here, I have a mission for you instead..." Ella glanced to Jak and shrugged.

"Have fun you two..." Ella said moving back to the table, Torn smirked at her and then to Kor.

"You are to take Kor and the child to their house. Kor will tell you the way," Kor motioned out as the child took Ella's hand, she smiled down at him and walked out before lifting him up. Ella looked to Kor as he looked around the city of metal.

"How long have you lived here my dear?"

"Don't call me that." Ella growled jumping into a two-seater and truning it on. Kor jumped in beside her as the child sat on her lap. "Where do you live?" Kor pointed to the left, Ella nodded and zoomed to the left. Kor was watching every move she made, like she was going to jump out at him. The child sat watching metal and wood house passing by them.

"Here," Kor said as Ella landed the zoomer, she passed the child over to Kor and they jumped out. Kor looked back to Ella with a smirk. "You and Jak, are very close yes?"

"Yes, as friends. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Kor smirked opening the door and walked in.

"Werido," Ella laughed as she went back to the underground. When she came back Torn was behind his desk reading some notes, he looked up to her when she entered.

"Back safe and sound?" Torn asked with a smirk.

"Duh, you're talking to Catzeye here!" She laughed moving around the desk to read the note. "Sooo...? How much trouble are we into with the Shadow?"

"Not much," Torn said looking up when Jak and Daxter entered. Ella went around the table and smiled at them.

"Not too much trouble?" Ella asked as she gave Jak and Daxter props.

"No. You?"

"Beside that creepy Kor... nothing at all."

"Jak..." Torn said calling the ground over, Ella walked over with Jak and Daxter infront of her. "Scouts report movement in Dead Town," his voice was quieter then normal, "Creatures moving towards the Sacred Site. Just as before."

"What happened... ah, before?" Daxter asked nervously. Ella smirked and Torn smiled at her.

"Let Ella show you," Jak looked Ella confused as she truned around her back facing Jak. Daxter looked at Jak werid as her top dropped to her wasit. Jak stared at the scars on her back.

"Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back," Torn's voice was filled with hate now, "leaving everyone outside the 'new barrier' to die. Only the Shadow stayed, and somehow stopped the attack."

"And now you expect us to go out there again?" Jak questioned, frowning. Ella did her top back up facing the group again.

"You catch on fast!" Torn smirked glancing to Ella, "If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you."

Daxter started to leave as Torn started to talk again.

"Hey," Daxter truned back to them. "I'm probably wasting this," he slid a gun mod across the table to Jak, "but here's a Vulcan Barrel for that pea shooter of yours. Believe me, you're gonna need it." Jak grabbed it and did a pose with it for Torn and Ella. They both rolled their eyes.

"Hmm," Ella said walking out as Jak let off a couple rounds at the wall and felt the fury of it. Jak and Daxter glanced to each other at the power they had in their hands. A blue bulet hit where Jak and Daxter's hit too, they glanced to Ella ontop of a zoomer looking annoyed.** "AREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING??"**

"No." Daxter said clamly.

"How did you get those scars?" Jak growled.

"Grease fire, **WHAT DO YOU THINK I GOT THEM FROM**?" Ella said putting her gun away. "You heard what Torn said... The Baron left everyone outside the barrier to die.. hint me..." Jak jumped on behind Ella.

"Why were you left behind?"

"Because..." Ella said looking down sadly. "I..." She trailed off and slammed her foot on to the gas and they started to drive. Jak watched as everything changed into the dead end, it was there first ever mission here!

"This was our first mission for the underground!" Jak said with a smirk, Ella jumped off and nodded.

"Yeah, your first mission..."

"And yours?" Jak asked watching Ella.

"_Project MindURownBuzness_."

"I don't get it!" Daxter said as Ella walked past them.

"Don't hurt yourself." Ella laughed.

XXXXXXX

Jak grinned at the Vulcan gun, after taking out the last group of Slings and Grunts that came at them. Ella ran forward with her goggles still down and smirked at them.

"Oww, I think I felt that." Jak smiled at Ella and motioned forward.

"I think ladies should go first."

"Deal!" Ella said rushing into the place and firing off her guns at the Grunts that saw her, she smirked as blood and dark eco covered the ground and her body. She truned back to Jak and Daxter and licked the blood off her fingers. "Never stood a chance..."

"Blood-tristy-creepy-Michelle..." Daxter whispered, Jak nodded... what had made her so blood tristy?

Jak ran up beside her and they walked with caution, Jak bolted up the small hill infront of them as Ella tagged along.

"Jak! The site ain't gonin' anywhere!" Ella stopped when Jak stopped and stared blankly at the Sacred Site...

"Is that.. is that... no, it couldn't be... that's not..."

"It's... Samos' Hut..." Jak cut the ottsel off, voice disbelieving.

"No way... but it can't be... right?" Ella said glancing to Jak.

"But... what? How? When? Where?! Why?!?!"

"We're in the future..." Jak breathed, looking to Daxter and Ella. "This... horrible place... is... our world!"

"This is your Sandover..." Ella said, looking around at the destroyed area surrounding them, "This is were we grew up... and now live in hell... we used to call it heaven... but now it's Haven."

"Thats ture, Michelle..." Jak breathed backing up from, he pulled her back too.

XXXXXXX

_Good job, Jak_

Torn's voice came out of the comm.unit.

_The Shadow wants to meet you all, come on back to the hideout._

Ella swallowed and walked into the room. Torn stood at the front and smiled at them.

"The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you," he stated simply.

"Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?" Jak questioned, hands resting on his hips. Ella moved forward and sat on the table facing the boys.

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it," he explained simply.

"My diary..." Ella mubbled to herself.

Daxter pushed himself up as far as he could, trying to look over Torn's shoulder at the small man standing at the table as Jak continued, "No kidding. We used to know the guy that lived there."

"Sooo," the man began to speak as Torn moved to the side, the trio moving forwards but freezing in shock when they spotted him, "you're the new recruits who keep getting into trouble."

"Oh no, not you!" Daxter exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

The younger looking Samos continued, not paying attention to Daxter, "Welcome to our humble Underground movement. I am known as the Shadow, but you may call me Samos. And you are?"

"Sheesh Jak!" Daxter exclaimed, jumping to the ground and approaching the older man, "we went through all that to meet his holiness, ol' log on the head, grandpa green?!"

Ella moved off the table and fell to the ground, 'Samos' glanced to her.

"Is she okay?"

"Don't you know who we are?" Jak questioned, Samos shaking his head.

"Sorry kid, never seen you before. And I never forget a face, especially one that ugly," he pointed to Daxter, the ottsel sighing.

"And, so it begins..."

"How is this possible?" Jak started, putting a hand on his forehead, "We came through the rift gate with you... into the future... right?"

"Yeah!" Daxter cut the sage off when he went to talk, "You used to look older then dirt and uglier then a knotted stump. What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

"Listen you three," Samos put his hands on his hips, "I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this," he turned, moving back to the table again, "We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city to save. I'd say the schedule's pretty full! Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting!"

"Sure sounds like the ol' Samos," Daxter muttered.

"Right now I need you to go to Haven Forest and root out a few Metal Heads, the Underground leader continued as though nothing weird had been said, "That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy all the Metal Head scouts you find there. Good luck, and welcome to the fight!" Jak bent down and helped Ella out, she shook her head as he sat her down on the zoomer.

"Clam, Ella clam..."

"I can't... Samos... he... doesn't... too much..."

"Oh yes," Daxter groaned. "That made alot of sense!"

"I'm trying..." Ella mubbled bringing her legs up to her chest. "..but... it hurts...to much... I can't breath no more... help me.."

"Ella," Jak said tipping her head up.

"Why?"

"Why what Ella? What happened?" Jak noticed in her daydreams he get her to talk about anything, about anything in the past.

"The flower you gave me... it means lose all hope... you have no hope in me?"

"Who am I Ella?"

"Hehe..." Ella laughed, leaning forward and touching Jak's face with her fingers. "you don't know who I am but you ask these things? Very well" Ella said touching her lips, "I will speak your name from my lips... your name is..."

TBC...


	9. PhaseIX

**Paradise Eco**

... hehehe... i love cliffly don't you??? _(puts land mines down for anyone who tries to attack her)_ ha! try to get through now!!! XD **Phase IX!!!!** omg **Phase 9** basiclly!!!! if anyone esle is reading this fanfiction, REVEIW!!!! or esle... i'll set the land mines off!!! Don't think i won't!!!!

**AlmostMedvail**- hmm, i expected more of a a dramatic reveiw from you, like yelling and trying to kill me... don't get any ideas! nice halloween photos!!! i wish i could put mine up, they are soo funny!!!! XD Thanks for the reveiw...

**Re-L124C41**- sorry... XD thanks for the reveiw!!!

**Also ::: means comm.unit now okay?

* * *

**

**_Milennium _**

**_Phase IX: Best Friends Never Forget_**

_:::I left my Jet board at the air lock to the city exit_

Krew's broke through before Ella could finsh her sentence, Jak glared at the comm.unit as it floated around them.

_:::since you'll be needing it. Since you're helping the Underground, you can even keep it._

Jak nodded and looked back to Ella, she stared blankly at him as Daxter leaned closer.

"Tell me, who am I?" Ella gave him a werid look and padded his head.

"You are Jak, J-A-K... remember?" Daxter brust into laughter as Jak laid his head on Ella's shoulder.

Too late.

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," Jak sighed and padded her, he stood up and looked around. "Do you have a hoover board?"

"Um... ah... I think so... I'll have to check my house frist, but I should!" Jak got on the zoomer and pulled Ella up too. Daxter was still in a little of a giggle fit as they zoomed up to the apartment. Ella got off the zoomer and went up and came back out with her very own zoomer. "Oh yeah, life is sweet."

"Whatever you say, Michelle."

"Bite me."

XXXXXXX

"Be careful Ella." Jak said looking at the Krizmon Graud hellcat.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm scared of anyone in metal and red!"

"Red ridding hood knew her place." Daxter whispered as Ella glared at him. She pointed towards the Precusor Forest and smiled.

"GO!" The boys smiled and drove towards the forest. Ella walked in and sat at the bar where Tess was cleaning, Ella looked around as Krew floated by the celing looking out the window. Ella got off the seat and made her way to Krew but a dart went past her head, cutting her face and hitting the dart board. She glanced to a group of Krizmon Grauds smiling at her, they made a kissy face at her and laughed. Ella rolled her eyes and walked up to Krew.

"Yo! Big Mac!" Krew took no notice to her as another dart cut her leg this time, she glared at the men. They made another kissy face at her as they took another drink of their beers. Ella grabbed a bottle cap and threw it at Krew, Krew snapped out of his daydream and glared down to Ella.

"Where's the blonde and his rat?"

"Busy, what do you want?"

"Hmm, I'll guess you'll do... you're a women after all." Ella's lower lip twitched when he said that and she folded her arms glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to go down to the port and get rid of some new Listening Devices that the Krimzon Guard has put into place. You'll have to use that Jet board of yours, eh?"

"Deal," Ella said truning away but having a dart hit her face once again. She glared at the men as they winked at her and laughed. Ella walked outside, the sun was high and people were walking around. She pulled out her jet board and hoped on it, she zoomed towards the first listening device. Krew didn't tell her about the booms around them, she leaped over each one truning to steady herself. She didn't want to fall in the water, no one ever knows what they throw in there. She slipped past another group without setting them off, but with that she hit another group and they expolded. This sent her flying back but not off the zoomer, she sighed and smiled.

"Oh yeah! I rock don't I?"

"You sure do." Jak laughed zooming beside her. Daxter glanced around at the waters making sure something wasn't gonna come out and eat him.

"And don't trust these waters!" He said looking around once again. "I can't even see the sky in it!" Ella smirked and looked up to the sky.

"I've never seen the sky soo blue before!"

"Me either." Jak and Daxter said together, Ella rolled her eyes and hoovered over to the pier. She pulled herself up and then sat looking around, Jak jumped up and padded her head. She waved away his hand as she stood.

"Any short jokes, you're gonna get it!" They walked over to the door and a group of more Krizmon Grauds came out, they glanced to Jak and Ella and walked on. Ella took a sigh of relif knowing that they didn't notice them.

"The Baron has sent his goons to harass me again... health violations, back taxes... everyone wants a piece of me! Good work with those listening devices, eh, I don't want anyone snooping around my new project... I have another job for you three," he quit the dramatics and went back to business, "An associate of mine, Brutter, is paying me to help free lurkers. The poor creatures have been enslaved by the Baron, and I've agreed to safely shuttle them out of the city. There are three transports carrying lurkers to a project the Baron has going on outside the city. You three will have to track down the transports, them out, and bring the lurkers back to Brutter's trinket stand in the Bazaar. Oh, and here's a weapon upgrade for you." Jak grabbed the upgrade and glanced to Ella.

She shivered as the words Lurkers came out, then a shot of red came past her face. She glared over to the Krizmon Grauds. Jak could tell they were drunk and were pushing Tess around, Tess walked over and placed down the drinks and walked away. They made a cat call at her and laughed harder, they drank all the drinks in a second and called Tess over again. Ella clenched her fist and grabbed the dart they almost hit her with, she threw it back and it the chair in the middle of their legs.

The men looked up to Ella and swallowed hard, Ella smirked at them and walked out.

"Ella!" Daxter called out as Jak followed her out. Ella truned and smiled at them. "Wow! I didn't know you had so much, rawr!" Ella laughed and patted his head.

"Thanks Dax," Jak rolled his eyes and jumped on the two-seater.

"Sooo, are you still afraid of Lurkers?" Jak asked, remembering when she was chased through the village by one. Ella shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, they aren't very scary, they're afraid of everything in Hevan." Ella jumped beside him and sighed. "Such a nice day, and we can't even have a Va-k!"

"Yeah," Daxter groaned hopping onto Ella's shoulder. "I wanna go down to the beach and watch the girly in the bathsuits, watchin' them run and... you know... how the sand is in your but and you have your feet in the cold water..."

"You better not be dreaming about Sandover," Ella growled as Daxter nodded.

"And then Keira and Michelle would be playing sandcastle beside you-"

"And then Samos and the Bird Lady come out in a binki and thong underwear?" Ella asked, Daxter shivvered and groaned.

"Thanks..." Daxter glared at her. "Thanks alot."

"You are welcome!" Ella laughed.

"Okay, children." Jak smirked he glanced to Ella. "Do you want to drive or shoot?"

"Hmm, thats a tough question-**SHOOT!"** Ella screamed loudly.

"Jezz, don't have to say it like-"

"No you loser!" Ella yelled pointing ahead at the hellcat. **"SHOOT!"** Jak slammed on the breaks and fired at the hellcat, it expolded and the Lurker jumped out and onto the two-seater. Jak glanced to Ella as she inched away from the Lurker, Jak just grined and went towards the bazaar. This happened everytime until they had no more Lurkers to save. Ella sighed and leaned back in her seat and glanced to Jak, the zoomer went faster as they entered the bazaar area.

A Lurker sat behind a bar he was making drinks and washing the table top when Jak jumped out with Daxter, Ella stayed safe in the zoomer as she glared at him.

"Little orangey warrior! You have done great thing for Brutter and Lurker people!" he started kissing the ottsel all over the face, Daxter jumping back with a gagging sound. Ella brust into laughter falling out of her seat and into the bottom of the zoomer.

"Get a room!" She yelled.

"Eeeck! No toucha the do!" Daxter glanced to his blonde friend as he smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry... you great guys! Brutter not forget. Brutter pay you back. You see!"

"Come Jak and Daxter! We go somewhere esle! Away from bad guys and mean peoples in red!" Ella laughed as Jak got in the zoomer, she was still on the floor laughing non stop.

"Ashelin," Jak said glancing over to the left.

"No me Ella! No use frist name!" Ella laughed again, Daxter jumped on her seat and looked down at her.

"You are insane now okay?"

"Daxter yes!"

"That's it! She's gone off the deep end!" Daxter yelled to Jak as he got out of the zoomer. Daxter watched as Ella sat up and Jak walked forward.

"What got into him?" Ella asked and jumped out of the zoomer.

"Me don't- Oh great! Now I'm saying it!!!" Daxter said jumping out of the zoomer and a townie grabbed it. Daxter jumped onto her should and they walked towards Ashelin and a her group.

"How's it riding in the hood, red?" Daxter asked as they came closer to Ashelin.

A gruad stopped Jak from moving any closer. Ashelin pushed past the graud and glared at them. "Get out of the area. This is Krimzon Guard business. One of Vin's eco tankers is coming in from the wasteland, but the clearance transmission sounded fishy. The driver was scared. We're going to check it out, just incase."

"How can we help?" Jak questioned, glancing to Ella then back to Ashelin. Ashelin waved him off.

"I've got it handled."

A loud noise came from the right and a hellcat came zooming in and sliding up on the wall. The Krizmon Grauds that were with Ashelin were thrown to one side as it came in, there was an eerie silence as Ella pulled out her gun.

"I don't like this-"

"Shut-up!" Ashelin hissed as the tanker opened up and metal heads came out again.

"Ahhh! A Metal Head sneak attack!" Daxter yelled.

"Damn!" Ashelin swore, pulling out her gun, "It's just us! Help me take out all the Metal Heads!" Jak and Ella nodded together and took a side. The metal heads, each one came for the group. Taking out a total of two waves the trio panted as Ashelin walked over. She kicked a barrel and looked around at the area.

"We got 'em all! The Metal Heads are getting bolder every day. It's almost like they're testing our defenses, like probing attacks," she shook her head, turning and walking off, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah... you're welcome,"

"Miss ADD..." Ella mubbled as Jak got onto a zoomer, Ella got on behind him as the city truned from fun to saddness and death. Ella jumped off when she saw Samos and the child, she ran forward and waved to him.

"You like kids too much..." Jak commented looking towards Samos.

"I want you three to escort the kid over to Kor at the Power Station," the sage began. "He promised to look out for the boy, and I'm just too busy to baby-sit right now. Oh," he paused, "and take the kid's... crocadog with you..."

Samos truned to leave but the crocadog stopped him and growled. "Oh... hehe.. isn't he sweet...?"

"So what's this kids story?" Jak asked.

"I found him just wandering the streets. But that amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city. Take the kid and the mutt to the Power Station. Watch out for graud patrols and defend the kid at all costs."

The child walked up to Jak and reached up for the renegade's hand, but Jak pulled away from him. Ella rolled her eyes and motioned for the child to come over, he ran over to her and took her hand.

"Oh..." Samos started again, "and if you happen to lose the crocadog..."

"What a mean thing to say Samos?!?" Ella laughed as he walked away from the group. Ella truned her head when the kid started to pull her along, Jak and Daxter grinned at the female as she was pulled away from the underground. Jak followed but frowned when he saw a group of Krizmon Grauds get out of a close hellcat. One was running up to them when Jak pulled out his vulcan gun and shot him, the child leaned closer to Ella.

"Jak?" Ella asked, Jak stood infront of her.

"Michelle, get the child and yourself out of here!" Ella nodded and grabbed the child and started to run. Jak followed behind her and shot at anyone who came behind them, Ella kicked one of the grauds in the face as they came at her. Jak spin-kicked the guy and he fell, Jak grabbed her arm and started to run. She ran close beside him.

"Ella give me your hand!" Ella grabbed his hand and jumped in the back of the two seater zoomer. She put the child down and jumped in the front seat, she loaded her gun.

"Put your head down kid!" Ella yelled shooting at a hellcat following them.

"Hold on!" Jak yelled to the backwards sitting Ella, he speed fast around the corner and watched as Ella aimmed and fired at will. The Slums soon turned into metal poles and glass windows. Jak stopped the zoomer and Ella grabbed the child.

"Up there!" Daxter yelled pointing up at where Vin was. Jak grabbed Ella's hand and started to run towards the station. They ran up the ramp trying not to fall at the same time, Jak turned his head and saw a Krizmon Graud aimming at Ella. Jak stopped and pushed Ella to the side as the Krizmon Graud had aim and fired, Ella fell to the ground and so did Jak.

"Jak!" Daxter called out into his ear, Jak stood and grabbed Ella.

"Come on!" Ella nodded and held the child tighter as they ran up the ramp, the group fell again when another sharp pain went through their bodies.

"Damn!" Ella yelled looking down at the bulet wound in her right leg, the bulet went right through her leg and into Jak's once again.

"Jak! Ella! You were shot!" Jak nodded grabbing Ella's shoulder and pulling her up. They ran the rest of the way forgeting about the pain in their legs, the doors opened and Kor jumped at the site of them.

"Jak, Michelle... what happened?"

"Krizmon Grauds..." Ella panted lowering the kid down. Kor walked over and looked at their legs.

"The bulet went through Ella's leg and into Jak's... I think it's still in or maybe it fell out." Jak nodded as Kor walked back over with green eco and bandages. Ella sat down as Kor began to work on Jak's leg first.

"I have a request, if you're willing to take on a job. I'll look after Ella's wounds once you're gone."

Jak nodded. "What is it?"

"The Baron is conducting an excavation at the Dig. He is still looking for that ridiculous tomb. Frankly, I don't believe it exists, but you might as well go out there and disrupt his operation just in case. Knock down all the scaffolding at the site; that should set him back. Here is an air train pass to get you out there." Jak looked at his leg now, the bulet must have still been in there or it had fallen out.

"Oww!" Ella yelpped, Kor backed up as Jak looked at her in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"He has cold hands!" Ella yelled pointing at him, Jak rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Don't be a bug!"

"I'm not! He has cold hands!!!!" Ella screamed to him, the doors closed and Ella's ears lowered a bit. Kor tapped her foot and she sat back down, he took green eco and places it on her skin. Ella watched as it glowed green and the bandage covered it fast, Kor smiled and tied the bandage tight.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, thanks ol' man."

"Hmm, you should learn repesct for elders." Kor huffed.

"Yeah, I should, but I know a man thats way older then you and I have no repesct for him either." She padded his shoulder. "Don't take it to heart!" She winked and padded the kid's head and walked out of the place.

"Her day will come soon..." Kor growled under his breath. Ella got outside and sat on the bridge, she pulled out her comm.unit Jak and Daxter gave her and began to talk into it to find someone who would talk to her. Everyone was busy but Jak and Daxter wouldn't be...

_:::I'm so lonely... so very lonely!!! I have nobody to call my-_

_:::Ella stop that! I'm coming okay?_

_:::Well you shouldn't have left me!!! Now I'm bored... and lonely so very lonely got nobody to call my-_

_:::Michelle!!!_

Jak and Daxter's voices yelled at her through the comm.unit that they had given her a before they met Samos. Ella laughed and leaned on the door, they hadn't found Keira or the real Samos (but this one was better). She missed living in Sandover and going swimming everyday or sleeping in or singing in the rain or dancing. Going over to Sandover for Weekends to spend time with Jak and Daxter, even though that was only 6 months before they came to this world, she still missed it.

_:::Oh my Anemone..._

A voice in the comm.unit called out hoovering around her, it was him again.

_:::I know you're there... I can hear you breathing_

"Go away..."

_:::Anemone come and find me or esle, I'll come and get you._

"You said you were going to set your goons after me, so why not? I'm not scared of you anymore, come in person or something... I dare you!"

_:::You little whore... I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!_

"Bring. It. On!!!!" Ella laughed putting the comm.unit away. She leaned back soo happy she stood up for herself for once!

"Hey Lonely Ella!" Daxter laughed as the zoomer stopped. Jak smiled down at her and then looked to her leg.

"Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah..." Ella said softly jumping on the zoomer behind Jak. "I'm just glad the kid is safe."

"Well here's something you'll hate..." Jak smirked looking to Daxter. "We are going to Brutter's house,"

"Let me off!" Ella screamed as Jak truned the zoomer around and zoomed towards the Slums. Ella glanced to the map and pointed to his house. "I guess Lurkers don't get to stay in palaces?" Jak smirked and zoomed forward. He jumped off of the zoomer and grabbed a piece of a seal and smirked at it. Ella stay on the zoomer.

_:::That is it!_

Brutter's voice made Ella jump almost off the zoomer, Jak and Daxter had a silent laugh as Ella glared at the comm.unit.

_:::Piece of seal, yes? Nice and shiny, huh? All yours!_

Ella rolled her eyes when a shot was fired at the zoomer and it expolded, sending Ella flying into the waters.

"Michelle!" Jak and Daxter yelled together.

_:::Uh-oh, I think red troopers approaching!_

Jak glanced behind him and saw Krizmon Grauds coming forward, he looked back down in the waters and saw Ella come to the top. Jak grabbed her hand and pulled her up, she coughed and pulled out her gun.

"I'm gonna... kill... all... of... them...!" Ella grounded out.

"Man we need to put you into a bubble or something!" Daxter laughed.

"Let's just get through this first..." Ella said pointing ahead as Krizmon Grauds came forward. Ella sighed and bolted forward, eyes watching every move that the Krizmon Grauds made. When they were through the Death Maze of KG's Brutter's voice came out of the comm.unit.

_:::You did it! You guys great hero's! Seal all yours!_

Ella sighed grabbing the zoomer first and glancing to Jak. Jak got on behind her and they were off, Ella took a different path then Jak did towards the mechanic's area. Ducking under waterways and hoovering over clean waters Ella made it there, Jak jumped off and walked towards the area. The place was quiet as they entered.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo," Jak informed the mechanic as they entered her garage, the woman still working on her secret project behind the curtains. She looked like she rolled her eyes as she talked.

"Great," the mechanics voice was heavy with sarcasm, "I'll send you a medal. Now, if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline, so sc-"

"Are you always this difficult?" Jak growled, fed up with the woman's behaviour. Ella grabbed a hammer and started to walk forward as Daxter leaped off of Jak's shoulder.

"Ella! Wait!" Jak yelled grabbing Ella's wrist and pulling her back. She began to fight with him to give her back the hammer. Jak rasied a hand to slap her but she rasied one back to him.

"Let me handle this, Jak," Daxter stepped forwards, "Listen lady, we beat your stupid course, and we can outrace anybody in this city!" Ella nodded passing the hammer to Jak, then she grabbed a flamethrower and tip toed forward. Jak grabbed her wasit and started to fight with her to stop as Daxter went on, "And there's just two things you need to know. One, we don't wanna join your stinking race team and two..." the ottsel ran his hands over his run, "you just lost a date with Orange Lightning. Let's go you guys..." Jak nodded lifting Ella up then dropping her when a teal haired girl stepped out and smiled at them.

"Daxter, it IS you!"

"Keira?!" Daxter jumped, staring.

"Oh I never thought I'd be so glad to see your furry mug!" the girl rushed forwards, pinching the ottsels cheeks. Keira truned to Jak, "And Jak! You look..." she froze, her hands coming up to her mouth, "different..."

Jak looked down as though he was ashamed, "It's been a tough ride..."

"Yeah lets define the last couple of weeks shall we?" Ella said very annoyed. "Dropped. Dropped. Carried on a boney shoulder! Dropped. Shot at, oh yes!!! **AND I CAN'T FORGET THE EVER POPULAR PUSHING INTO SEWER WATERS!!!"** Ella screamed.

Keira looked at her werid and motioned for Jak to come closer.

"Who's she?" Jak looked at Keira wide eyed as Ella saluted her.

"I am LT.Catzeye, here to make sure Jak doesn't do anything wrong!"

"Define wrong?" Keira hissed.

Ella smirked devilishly.

"Well, first we found him at the Teenage Mothers House asking for rights to his baby, then we found him joining Krew's Beer 4 Panties Drive, then we finally found him drunk out of his mind at the Moulin Rouge with seventeen phone numbers on his arm, with a tattoo that say I Heart Ricky, and of -" Jak covered Ella's mouth as Keira glared at him then opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my Precusors it's Michelle!!"

"Wow that took her about as long as it took you!" Ella laughed as Keira hugged her tight.

"What happened to you two?"

"The baron pumped our boy here full o'Dark Eco, and it did something to him," Daxter took it upon himself to explain, "Now he's got super moves or something, and a few anger issues as well!"

"I've been looking for you guys forever!" Keira changed the subject, her eyes remaining on staying on Daxter as she spoke. "And planning a way for us to get back home." She motioned to the object behind the curtain, turning back towards it, "Somehow that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement, and I think I've-"

"We found your father," Jak cut her off, "Well... sort of."

"Working with the Underground fighting the Baron!" Daxter exclaimed, "But he's... ahh..."

"What?" Keira questioned.

"He's just different..." Ella sighed jumping onto the metal platform. "Too different... like thong underwear different..."

"I hate you..." Daxter growled.

"And I need to get to the Baron." Jak cut in, Keira thought about the statment for a couple seconds.

"You could try to win the class one racing Championship. The winner of that big race always gets to meet the Baron in the Palace," she paused for a moment, "But you have to qualify by winning the lower class races. There's a class three race staring soon. You can drive for my team! But Jak," Keira lifted the welding helmet off her head, "we should think about getting out of here. I don't like this place. And some of the people are creepy... there's this one girl, she's in the KG and she can kill with one look... creepy eh?"

Jak went to reply, but was cut off again when Krew suddenly flew inside the building.

"Jak, my boy. I need that Ruby Key you found, eh. A _'special client'_ has requested it."

"Sorry about that, Krew," Jak forced a laugh, rubbing the back of his head, "I... must've forgotten."

"Right," Krew grinned, catching the key when it was tossed at him, the fat man flying off yet again.

"He's at the top of my list," Ella smirked.

_:::Class Three Race starting in three minutes. All racers please proceed to the race track!_

Jak sighed and glanced to Daxter as he jumped on his shoulder.

"Good luck!" Keira said linking arms with Ella. Ella pulled away from Keira and leaned to Jak and whispered in his ear.

"Watch out for Number 2, he's the thrid fastest in this city..." The boys nodded and walked out. Keira yanked on her arm and smiled. "Come on, I know where all the best seats are and we can have a girl talk too!"

"Wee..." Ella mocked and followed Keira along.

They sat down in a group of seats with a bunch of rich and fancy people, they glared as Keira and Ella sat down. The setting of the course changed and the racers came up, many different racers. Jak glanced around and saw Number 2, he sat on his zoomer waving to everyone. His goggles were down so he couldn't see who it was.

_**:::Racers ready? Three. Two... Go!**_

Jak slammed on his gas and felt the fury of it, these racing zoomers went faster without someone on the back and they had blue eco chargers too. He zoomed around the first conrer then the next, jumping over jumps and ramps he zoomed in with Number 2. Number 2 glanced at him and waved, he slowed and let Jak go ahead of him.

"What's with him?" Jak asked truning another conrer, Number 2 stayed close behind Jak but kept his distance from him. On the last conrer Ella yawned and laid back.

"Jak's gonna win,"

"How do you know? Number 2 could get it!" Keira said leaning forward.

"Oh no he won't..." Ella smirked, she stood and yawned. "I'm going back to the place, met up with me there..."

"Okay then..." Ella walked away from Keira, happy to know she was safe and as annoying as ever. With her perpy ideal, Keira was a ray of sunshine in Ella's life. Ella truned a corner and was blind sided by an arm grabbing her and pulling her into the storage closet. He mouth was covered and she was pushed up on the wall.

"Enjoyed the race?" The voice from her comm.unit laughed. She gasped and tried to break free of him. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "Oh man, did I miss you..." She could feel his hands running up her leg and back down again. "Thought you could runaway right? I told you you can't run from me, understand? This is a warning... come back free of will or esle I'll drag you back myself..." He ran his hands through her hair. "By your hair..." Ella could feel his hand move away as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Michelle?" Jak's voice came from the far end of the hallway.

"Don't scream... or I'll kill you..." Ella nodded as the door opened and the shadow left, two men ran to the door and turned on the light. Kloud and Jak stood with fear on their faces.

"Michelle, where did you go? And who was that man?" Jak growled grabbing her shoulders, Ella's mouth was dry and she couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. Kloud walked away as Jak glanced to her neck. "What happened to you?"

"I have to vomit..." Ella coughed falling to the ground and throwing up.

"Precusors... Michelle... what is wrong with you?"

"You'll never know..." Ella smirked with a tourted grin on her face. Jak helped her up and walked out of the closet. Keira smirked and the golden winner cup on top of the metal platform. Ella jumped on to the platform and smiled at it.

"When is this city gonna provide some challenge?!"

"Hey," the group turned at the voice, Ashelin striding up from behind them, "I watched you race today. You were pretty amazing out there." Ella glanced to Keira as her eye stared draggers at Ashelin.

"Oh, thanks..." Jak glanced back to Keira as she jumped off the bench. "Uh, Keira, this is Ashelin. She's just..."

"Everyone knows who she is," the girl cut him off, frowning.

"And Keira's a..."

"A friend," Keira crossed her arms, eyes narrowed, "A very good friend."

Daxter made a hissing motion over behind them, Ella rolled her eyes and laid back on the platform...

Jak can handle it...

"Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak," Ashelin strode closer, placing her hand on his shoulder, "You saved a lot of lives." The red head turned, pausing at the exit to the garage, "I'm not my father, you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down at the city streets from that ridiculous Palace, and imagined a better place," she paused when a group of KG's walked past, frowning when she continued, "By the way, they're hunting for you. I'd watch out for Errol. I can't protect you from him."

Daxter waited all of ten seconds before opening his mouth once more with a lame comment...

"Whew, she's a betty! And she likes you, Jak!" he paused, smirking, "not that I can account for her tastes." The ottsel jumped up, ignoring the looks he was getting from his female friends. "I bet you'd love to pin some medals on her chest, eh? Heh heh..."

Keira glared at Jak, crossing her arms and walking off silently, Daxter frowning, "What? What'd I say? Jak, what'd you say?"

"Soo Jak," Jak glanced to Ella on the platform. "You are in a love triangle." Ella rolled over to face him. "You have Keira, your love from the Sandover times and the one you knew since you were like... 4 right? Then there's the firey red head, Ashelin Praxis... daughter of the man you enslaved you."

"It's an old fashion chick fight! Quick everyone take off your tops and put white shirts on and jump in a pool of Hip Hog grease!" Jak glared at Daxter as Ella jumped off the table and walked towards the door and leaned on it.

"And then there's me," Ella said pointing to the mark on her neck. "The serect girl who you have to save and figure out before her ghost find her..." Ella swallowed hard. "And murder her... oh yes," Ella said walking back to him and poking his chest. "Vin's calling us."

TBC...


	10. PhaseX

**Paradise Eco**

wow i'm updating on a weekday... what has gotten into me? hehe, to be correct, i got really sick (thanks alot **mike**) and now i'm at home all day.. not doing anything... not going to school and learning about tapeworms... sleeping when i feel like... eatting and playing JakII... HEY!!! WHY AM I COMPLAINING? lmfao

**AlmostMedival-** XD wow, such a big review! So surpized and stuff. XD thanks for the review.

**ersay123**- lol. thanks, (eats some) here have some too! Thanks for the review.

Also this Series is Called Diggin' Deep (there's a reason for this title... you'll find out soon...)

---------------  
**_Millennium _**

**_Phase X:: Snow White Queen pt1_**

"Get down!" Jak yelled trackling Ella to the ground.

The well behind them expolded with dark eco everywhere, Ella stared at the blue sky above her as Jak and Daxter laughed.

"3 minutes to save oursevles and your lying down on the job?" Daxter smirked glancing to Jak.

"No." Ella growled sitting up. "I was pushed, I was fine protecting your asses from the grunts and metal jackets that flew at you but now I'm not so sure I should've done it!"

"Boo whoo!" Daxter yelled jumping on her head. "Deal wit it!" Ella grabbed Daxter and threw him back at Jak.

"Ohh! You two make me sooo-ARGH!" Ella yelled stomping off.

"What are we in Charlie Brown now?" Daxter whispered to Jak.

XXXXXXX

Ella waved to Tess as Daxter jumped on the counter and began to tell a story about himself... but what wasn't new?

"So there I was," Daxter started moving around in a dramatic form. "Toe to toe with five of the nastiest Metal Heads you ever saw! Slime oozing from monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper then daggers! Slowly, all ten of 'em surround me! But do I surrender? No! I summon my highly trained killer instincts, and pounce! Hya! Chooy! Whaa! Haa! And when the dust cleared, there were twenty less Metal Heads in the world!" Ella counted on her fingers as Jak shook his head, telling her if she thought of it, she would get a headache.

"Ohh, Daxter, you're amazing!" Tess leaned against the bar, watching the ottsel fondly. Only Tess would fall for Daxter's stories, Ella did the same thing back in Sandover; but now she knew better.

"Yeah, I know. Scratch me there," Tess giggled and did so, rubbing his back. Ella rolled her eyes and looked to Sig as he laughed.

"Quite a story there, golden boy," Sig chuckled, stepping up to the bar, "I guess you're just the 'animal" I need for another dangerous gig. Combat Metal Heads have now been spotted right here in Haven Forest! These new bad boys have special camouflage, so they're tough to spot. But I'm sure with your 'killer instincts' you'll manage. Go to the forest and take 'em all out."

"C-Combat Metal Heads?" Daxter swallowed, standing up, "Eh... y-yah! Sure we can take 'em out! We'll head down there right now!" he hopped onto Jak's shoulder, "Eer, right guys?" Ella smirked and passed her gun across the table.

"Nah you should do this one ya self. Since you are the 'hero' this city needs."

"Bite me, now get your but into gear!" Daxter yelled as Jak started to make his way out. Ella winked at Tess and followed Jak outside.

"This should be easy right?" Daxter laughed glancing to Jak. "I have Jak under me and Michelle behind me..." Jak and Daxter glanced to Ella. "Right Ella? Right... it's safe right?"

"Haha... this is gonna be fun!"

_Ten Minutes Later..._

**"AHHHHHH!!!!!"** Daxter yelled as Ella and Jak bolted past a group of trees. The stepped from left to right trying to move away from the eco bulets. Ella laughed as she rolled behind a rock and Jak followed.

"Hey great hero, how are ya?"

**"FUCK OFF ELLA!"** Daxter screamed as more eco bulets went over there heads. Ella held her gun close to herself and so did Jak.

"So whats the plan?" Ella asked Jak as he bit his bottom lip, Daxter hit Jak's head and glared at him.

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!?!"**

"Hey I'm working on it!" Jak yelled glancing over the rock and saw the metal heads coming closer. He noticed there was an even number of all of them as they came closer to them, he took note that that they were two in a group and out of the whole big group there was 8. "Okay I have it," Jak said leaning to Ella and whispered in her ear. She smirked and nodded bolting away from the rock as the metal heads took aim at her. Jak stood and took those that aimmed for Ella, and Ella shot at the ones that went for Jak.

"Yeah!" Ella smirked running back over to them, Jak smirked at her but then took her to the ground again when a group of more bulets came out at them. Jak grabbed Ella's wrist and stood behind a tree, Ella glanced around it and sighed. "Thanks..." She glanced down at her gun and sighed. "I have no more ammo..." She sighed before Jak padded her head.

"I'll cover your back..." Ella nodded and bolted out to the closet Krizmon Graud and grabbed the red, blue and yellow pods. She waved at him as bulet went through the air and almost hit her. She jumped behind a tree and glanced towards Jak, she shrugged and pulled a smile.

"Great now we have to save her but!" Daxter yelled folding his arms over his chest.

"Jak! Dax!" Ella yelled pointing her pistol at them. "Get down!" Jak turned and saw a metal head become clear to them and wip it's fist at them. Jak fell back and held his arm, blood ran down as Daxter pointed and gasped at it. The metal head moved back and then raised it's hand again. Jak glanced back as Ella did a cartwheel onto his shoulder and kicked it in it's face.

"At that angle I can see up her shirt!" Daxter laughed as Ella landed firmly on her feet.

"Yeah I just saved your life, is that somethin' ya wanna say?" Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder and bowed to her.

"Oh great Michelle! I thorw myself at your feet, thank you from the deepest part of Krew's chins!" Jak and Ella both shuddered, Daxter shivvered too. "Yeah... I just creeped myself..."

"Yeah," Jak and Ella said together glaring at him. Ella looked back the way she came and saw blurs walk back and forth.

"You wanna get them this time to up your ego?" Jak smirked running forward and shooting at all of them before turnin back to Ella, she walked forward looking at all of the eco, skull gems and life less metal heads. She gave a low whistle and balanced her weapon on her shoulders.

"Damn. I hope they didn't have any kids..."

"Mama," Daxter said as Ella came up to them. "Where's papa?"

"Well baby, papa went to have Hevan City... and now he's dead." Ella said softly.

"Can I live on in papa's life? Kill the person who killed him?"

"No honey, the killers are heros now and if you tried to kill 'em you'll die!" Jak rolled his eyes as the two laughed like manicas.

_:::Good work, cherries! I didn't think you had it in you. C'mon back now, you showed those beasts a thing or two!_

"I just noticed something," Ella said sitting on a rock. "Sig has the frigin' Peacemarker and we only have these guns... **WHY DIDN'T HE COME OUT HERE HIMSELF**?" Jak and Daxter smirked at her question and sighed.

"Well we can make him wait, do you wanna get something to eat in the Bazaar?"

"Oh you read my mind!" Ella laughed running towards the gates. They walked instead of using the zoomer, the clouds were low showing that rain was coming. Ella smiled as the comm.unit went on and off asking for their help, but this was their fa-k now. They found a food place and Jak sat down at a table as Ella paid for it and bought it over to the booth Jak and Daxter were sitting in.

"Don't worry," Ella waved to him. "I'm loaded, enough money to buy six thousand of these things!" Jak smirked as Daxter poked the food infront of him.

"Isn't this the food were if you eat enough of it your tounge burns?"

"Yup!" She sat down and took a bite, Jak watched her as she winked at him. Daxter sighed and took a bite too, he swallowed and coughed.

"Hot much hot stuff did you put on it?"

"Hmm... a whole bottle I think..." Jak smirked and took a bite out of his and felt the heat filling his mouth and burning his gums.

"Damn! They don't have something this hot back in Sandover!"

"And if they did," Ella bit into it again. "We would get over colds faster!" She laughed, Jak couldn't help himself and gave a chuckle as Daxter laughed along with her.

"Oh! Oh!" Daxter laughed and passed Jak a long purple something. "Taste it! It taste soo good!" Ella smirked as Jak shoved it in his mouth and tasted the sour flavour.

"Precusors, what is this?"

"We don't know," Ella laughed taking a slip of pop. "That's why Daxter gave it to you!"

"Not funny you two," Jak smirked. Daxter and Ella glanced to each other and laughed together. "What now you two?" Daxter jumped on Ella's shoulder and smiled.

"Nothing, we just haven't had this kind of fun with you since we came to Hevan." Daxter smiled and looked to Ella.

"Yeah, it was all work and no play!" She grabbed the hip hog bugger and took a bite. "And you has to taste this, the hip hog might look gross but it taste... heavenly!" Jak frowned.

"I had a pet hip hog." Ella smirked making it talk.

"Jak... I thought you loved me... loved me!!!" the group brust into laughter again as Daxter placed prickles on his.

"You two are soo inmature!" Ella smiled and padded his head.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"That's something imature to say," Jak smirked eatting the bugger.

"Well you know what esle is imature? I have to go pee." Ella said getting out of the booth and walking away. Daxter sighed and leaned on the window and slid a newpaper over to him.

"I never thought I see the day," Daxter shook his head. "Michelle having fun again..."

"Yeah," Jak said as Daxter took a slip of his pop.

"I never thought I would see that smile again!" Daxter glanced to Jak with a greatful smile. "Thanks..."

"Hey boys," Ella said coming back out. "Onin's calling us..."

"Man..."

"We can walk there if you want to?" Jak said getting out of the booth, he glanced to Daxter as he jumped on his shoulder. Eye eye caught the newspaper again and he saw a picture of a white haired girl with a pink dress with Errol. Jak was about to pick it up when Ella called him to hurry up.

The trio entered the tent and saw Samos standing beside Onin. He smiled at them when they walked in (not the normal Samos thing to do).

"The birdbrain and I were just talking about you Jak. Onin is very proud of what you did."

Jak frowned, "What I did?"

Pecker flapped back over to Onin, Ella sat down infront of Onin and watched her. "What you did... what you'll do... it's all the same!"

"Will you stop with the deja voodoo stuff?!" Daxter exclaimed, "It's creepy!"

Onin began to move her hands around as Samos talked for her. "Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar." Precker cut in and went on for Onin.

"Even now, Baron Praxis seeks the tomb, but only... arrrk! The one true heir of Mar can open the Tomb's seal."

"We believe the kid is the key."

"The prophecies say the true heir of Mar must face the ancient Oracle. He alone must circumvent the cunning tests of manhood. He alone must wield the Precursor Stone, thereby unleashing... geez louise, fossil lady!" Pecker snapped, staring at Onin from over the rim of her hat, "Stop with the snotty mystic talk already! You know that it hurts me lips!"

Jak frowned, "Why is Mars tomb so important?"

"The fabled Precursor stone is rumored to sleep within the tomb, stupid," Pecker spat, "I added the stupid part. The Precursor stone contains vast eco energies. It can be used for great good, or... great eeeevil!" Pecker laughed, looking to Samos, "I just love saying that last part!"

Samos shook his head, looking back to the three renegades, "The Baron wants the Precursor stone for himself to rule the world. But he is playing with forces he does not understand."

Jak sighed, "Okay Pecker, so how do I get this... Precursor Stone?"

Pecker went to speak, but Samos beat him to it, "First, you must go to the dig and find the lurker totem. Onin and I learned that a piece to the Seal of Mar is contained within its ancient carvings. You must find all three pieces of the seal to open Mars gate into the canyon."

"Lots of fun," Jak and Ella said together before leaving the tent.

XXXXXXX

Ella landed beside Jak when the bridge behind them fell.

"Jeez..." Ella huffed. "This is the dig, it's insane!"

"Yup..." Daxter said looking up at the totem pole. He jumped down from his best friends shoulder before stopping.

"Wait a minute! I think this time you should go get the thing!"

Ella shared a look with Jak before the male walked forward, climbing up the pole.

"Looks dodgy up there! Don't hurt yourself, Jak!" the ottsel called once his had reached the top, he began to pull on the seal before it come off sending a piece of the totem pole onto Daxter. Ella covered her mouth so she won't laugh.

"It's a curse isn't it?"

XXXXXXX

An evil grin came across Torn's face as the trio came back into the headquaters.

"The Baron's coming down pretty hard. Whatever you've been doing, you're really upset him."

Jak returned the grin with a smirk, "I'm just getting started." Ella rolled her eyes and sat on the table.

"Pride."

"He's brought in new Krimzon Guard 'Hellcat' cruisers, making the streets dangerous for the Underground. We've already lost five men this week."

"Your men should be able to take care of themselves," Jak frowned, turning his back on the commander and crossing his arms. A smirked followed his comment, making Ella roll her eyes. "but I wouldn't mind taking out a few Cruisers if that's what you're getting at."

"Never part of a bigger cause, eh Jak? Fine, I'll take your help any way I can get it. Bring down all five Hellcat Cruisers. That should send the Baron a message." Torn laughed.

"Lets take 'em down." Jak stated to Ella, she smirked and followed him out. Grabbing the single seated and winked towards them.

"I am soo driving! You guys can shot at it!" Jak rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Fine if we have to."

"Muahahahahahaaa!!!" Daxter laughed as Jak jumped on behind her, spotting the Hellcat right on cue. Ella came right up beside it and Jak took aim at it, first it smoked and steamed. Jak went onto the next ones with no trouble, taking them down and smirking every time towards the driver. The driver rolled her eyes at the males, and their egos. Ella glanced to her comm.unit and showed Jak.

"Looks like Onin wants us back!" The boys nodded and they zoomed past the fancy houses of the racing area and then into the shops and festival part of the city. Jumping off the zoomer the trio walked into a fight between Kor and Onin/Precker.

"Expecting that little boy to save us is folly! At his age, he's no match for the Metal Head leader..." Kor was about to leave when he saw the teens standing at the door, Kor glared at Ella then smiled at Jak. "Oh... Jak. We were just talking about Samos' plan."

"Onin says your voice sounds very familiar," Precker hissed as Onin glared at him. Kor turning back towards the old soothsayer, "I'll bet you two golden oldies go way back, huh?" glares were passed in the group, before Ella walked inbetween them. "Onin needs you to prove yourself, Jak. You've shown your brass, and your brawn. Now you must use your brains as well. Frankly," the bird put his wings together, Ella smirked as Jak walked forward. "I don't think you can do it; Ella maybe, but eh, I'm not the boss. Beat this test, and the third piece to the Seal will be revealed."

Kor glared to Jak then Ella, as Ella turned to Jak. She glared back at him as he watched Jak, Jak was staring right ahead. Ella sifted a bit but kept her eyes on Jak.

"Onin says you are certainly a speical one," Ella glanced to Precker as Onin was staring right at her. "Onin says that the Precusors have given you a speical gift that she hasn't seen in a long time, that's why your eyes are gery and that's also why you were named "Michelle". She hopes that everyting for you will go as planned..."

"My eye aren't-"

The pieces of the seal rose up as Jak came out of it, Daxter padded Jak's head.

"Oh yeah, we're bad." Jak glanced to the pale Ella standing beside him.

"Michelle are you okay?" Ella swallowed and nodded.

"Behold! The seal of Mar is now complete!" Precker cried out as Jak took the seal into his hands, he glanced to Ella as they both grined together. "Onin says the three artifacts you're retrieved from the Mountain Temple... arrrrrk.. are relics from an ancient Light Tower. Old songs tell how this light tower once shined down on the actual site of Mar's tomb! I sing one of these songs for you!" the monkaw took a deep breath, "From the mists of time, Mar's light would shine!"

The three winced at the last note, Kor dropping his walking cane in surprise.

"Whoa there iron lungs," Jak cut him off, rolling his eyes to the fake saluting friends. "Just tell us what we need to do."

"Save it for the day the Hevan is saved."

Pecker huffed, planting his feathers on his hips, "Cretins with no taste, huh? Bah!" he glanced down at Onin when she began to sign again, "You must take the three artifacts to Mar's gate. Only then will the Light Tower rise and reveal the tomb."

"And what do we get out-" Jak covered Ella's mouth.

"Don't listen to her," Jak said pulling her out. She sighed and jumped on the zoomer behind Jak. Before they knew it they were before an area with three large machines, Ella smirked towards Jak as Daxter gave them both the peace sign. Ella grabbed the shard, Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder with the gear in his hands. Jak placed the lens into place as the tower went up, Ella ran back over to Jak with Daxter on her shoulder and they stared as a white beam came from the lens and hit somewhere in the city.

"You have to be joking?" Ella groaned. "It was in the city all this time?" Jak shrugged and started for the city. Following the new marker on their comm.units they sped up to the old statue of the Baron turned to dust and crumble on the ground, Jak gave an evil grin as he jumped off the zoomer first. Ella followed behind him, something about this place was scaring her...

Samos, Kor and kid turned towards them. The kid ran forward hugging Ella's leg, she smiled down at him and walked forward. She could tell he was nervous just like her. Kor glanced to Samos as Jak laid his hands on the kid's shoulders.

"You did it, Jak! You actually found Mar's tomb!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Ella growled bending down the shaking kid.

"Great!" Jak spat, glancing down at the kid. "Now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder?" Ella glanced at the door and looked back to Kor when he spoke.

"This is the day I've long awaited.." Kor breathed, glancing to the door with an evil smirk. "To hold the fabled Precursor Stone... in my hands!"

"How could you!" Ella screamed standing getting ready to hit Kor, Jak grabbed Ella's wrist and pulled her back. "Can't you see the kid's nervous?!?!"

Samos walked up to the child and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You must be cautious, child. The tests of manhood are sure to be fraught with Peril, and Mar's heir must face them alone."

"It's okay, kid!" Daxter jumped down beside the child, grinning like a fool. "It's just a deep, pitch-black, 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death'..." Jak rolled his eyes reaching out to smack him. "old tomb..." he leaned closer to the kid, "I wouldn't go in there..."

"Welcome, heir of Mar," the oracles voice suddenly boomed, Jak let go of Ella as he glazed up at it. "Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter, and prove yourself worthy to claim the ancient birthright."

"Jak... you 'kay?" Ella mubbled as Jak stared at the door, he walked forward a bit not answering his brunette friend. He land his hand on the kid's shoulder again before walking up to the door a bit closer as it opened.

"No," Jak was snapped from his daze by the oracles voice, the door stopping, "This child is too young to face the tests." The door began to close, stopping what they were looking for.

"What?! No!" Kor yelled, Ella ran forward to Jak. He pushed her back so that she was out of the way.

"Do something Jak!" the blonde growled, running towards the door.

"Jak..." Daxter started, rushing after his friend, "remember the 'sure to be filled to the brim with painful death' part?!" Jak didn't hear him, rolling under the door and pulling the ottsel in with him just before it slammed closed.

"Jak!" Ella screamed banging her fist on the door. "You meanie! Let me in and I'll kill you!"

"Great tree limbs! He's gone to face the tests!" Samos exclaimed, Kor giving a small laugh.

"No, he's gone to his death."

"Shut up, you dickhead!!" Ella screamed at Kor, she turned back to the door and banged her fist on it. "Come on Jak! Open this door now!" She laid her head down on the door and sighed. "Bastard..." She growled when she heard the sounds of the KG's come in. Something was pushed into her side and she gasped. She looked at the Anemone infront of her, it was a light shade of pink.

"I gave you a chance," The voice said softly into her neck. "But you keep running around with the Dark Eco Freak, well you know what he's gonna die in there, out of my way thank the gods, but now you belong to me. He was the reason why I didn't come after you but now..." He put a clothe on her eyes. "Don't fight it, be reasonable..." He turned her around and tied up her hands. "After all..." He kissed her check and smiled pulling off the bell Samos had given her.

"I hate you..." Ella growled, knowing his face, his eyes, his smile. "I hate you alot, more then anything... more then anyone... Errol..."

"You belong to me, my Snow White Queen..." Errol said lifted her up like a mother carries a baby and dropping the bell to the ground. "There's no where to run... soon enough you'll see, don't scream anymore my love... cause all I have is you... and all I want is you..."

TBC...


	11. PhaseXI

_"Put the pedal down! Heading out of town! Gotta make a getaway!! The traffic in my brain's, driving me insane, this is more than I can take! You tell me that you love me first, then throw your heart into reverse... I gotta get away"_

_**Hilary Duff**- **Gotta Make A Gettaway **_

**----------------------------------  
_Millennium_ **

**_Phase XI:: Snow White Queen pt2_**

Jak turned not hearing or seeing his female friend.

Knowing that Daxter was on his shoulder and about to bitch and complain about this place, Jak could sense something was wrong.

"Michelle?" Jak questioned as Daxter slumped on his shoulder.

"Hey where is she?"

A loud bang came from behind the door, screaming and yelling in Ella's voice. Jak backed up from the door knowing that, she was pissed. Daxter swallowed and hid behind Jak's shoulder.

"Um... I think she's mad..."

"You think?" Jak winced when Ella's swore before the banging stopped.

"Let's get away before she knows it's us!" Jak nodded with Daxter and they ran forward away from the door, and away from their friends.

XXXXXXX

"Let go of me." Ella hissed as Errol walked into the palace, her hands were still tied and she couldn't see anything. She could hear people gasping at the sight of her and sense that they were pointing, she walked on with Errol behind her.

"Didn't you miss this place?" Errol chuckled, moving the wig's hair out of the way so he could lay his head down on her shoulder.

"Yes, I've been waiting to come back to this place for the longest time." Errol stopped and opened the jail cell. Walking her in slowly she could hear her friends going into the prisons around her.

"Get the chains, make sure it's tight so she won't leave." Errol smirked, a KG locked a chain onto her arms and linked it to the celing. Another chained her body to the wall, Errol opened a box and pulled out a crown and placed it on her head. Covering her ears with a pair of headphones, Errol smirked and kissed Ella's check before closing the door to the cell.

"Stand graud!" Errol hissed. "Make sure no one takes her, if we want the stone to work we need her."

"But Errol, I don't think it's a right thing to use innocent blood for it."

"We might need it," Errol growled walking away. "You never know..."

XXXXXXX

Jak slammed his fist into the pillar beside him, all this work, losing Daxter to a spider and finding him again, only to lose the stone to the Baron. Facing dark eco, missing two years of his life only to watch Baron with the stone fly off.

And now, her clenched a flower and the necklace in his hands. Only to find that his friends had been taken by the Krizmon Grauds, Daxter growled as they came out to see the city was on high alert. He turned his head to a group of teens reading a paper, they took one look at Jak and ran away, dropping the paper. Jak could see the headline from a mile away but he still picked it up and read it.

"I knew it..." Jak hissed dropping the paper and leaping onto a zoomer. "All this time it was Errol," Daxter nodded as Deathen flew down beside him, "She worked in the KG to get close to me and be able to free me, right?"

"Bingo." Daxter smirked. "But it back fired big time, Errol asked her to marry him. She said 'no' and thus began the fire between her and KGs, to get her back Errol told each one to awful to her. It didn't work, duh. But when we got you back... hehe... he backed off until a couple weeks ago."

"And now he has her."

"Yup." Daxter smirked. "Are you ready to raise hell?" Jak jumped off the zoomer and walked into the headqauters.

"All I want to know is... how did the Baron find out?"

"It's my fault," Torn's voice sounded from one side. He seemed uncharacteristically worried, "The Baron threatened to kill Ashelin for spying. His own daughter! I couldn't risk that, even for the Underground..." Jak could feel the Dark crawling up his body, ready to come out and rip Torn to piece. It wanted blood.

"Right! Very good thinking... except Praxis has the Precursor Stone now, so he can do whatever he wants!" Daxter growled looking to his buddy.

"There is still a way to get our friends back," Torn stood up, crossing his arms, "and maybe the Precursor Stone as well. I'll find Vin. Go to the fortress, and we'll call you."

"And why should we trust you?" Jak growled folding his arms. Torn came towards Jak, face red.

"Because you and I both know the Baron would have killed Ashelin!" Torn snapped, Jak looking away for a moment... he was right.

"It'll be a tough ride through the fortress, probably suicide-"

"You just get that door open," Jak cut him off, "I'll be there."

Jak didn't wait for Torn to reply, he bolted out of the room. Grabbing the first zoomer he found and making his way to the prison, he entered the place remembering the time they went through with the tank. Loading his weapon he slid to a wall and listened to the Krizmon Grauds talking. They were close to the door talking about the weather and the Baron, Jak took a second before blinding them all with blue bulets from his gun. Most fell and others moved away before calling the others to help.

They all shot at him aimming and firing, he glanced up when he saw Deathen drop eco bombs on them. More Krizmon Grauds came at him, darkness was crying to be let out. Growling, bleeding, screaming on the inside. Waiting to burn and kill everything around, it wanted blood. One came at him from behind and the darkness came out. Black and onyx followed the growl as it came out, skin going white and hair going gery. Jak jumped up into the air and slammed into ground, killing off the last of the KGs that came at them.

"Good job buddy!" Daxter smirked.

"Yeah... thanks."

Jak hit all the buttons that the grauds were on to let him through to the next room. Using the motion sensed guns as stepping stones to get past the next room, the males jumped on the jet board and grinding over the pipes and missing the lasers that stopped them. The young renegade used the Scatter gun on the Krizmon Grauds that came after him, he rolled to one side.

Torn had kept his word!

The doors opened slowly, he glanced into one and saw Ella chained to the wall.

"Michelle!" Daxter yelled leaping off of Jak and hugging her. Jak broke one of the chains and then the other, Ella fell to the ground and pulled off the blindflod and headphones. She coughed into her hand and didn't look up.

"I guess you figured it out by now, eh?" Ella smirked.

"Yeah... I did, he didn't hurt you did he?" Jak growled as Deathen flew in and landed on her shoulder.

"No... just my feelings." She stood grabbing her guns in the corner, she glanced back to him and smiled. "But he's gonna pay."

"Yes!" Daxter piped. "The Daxter Trio is back together!"

"Why is it called The Daxter Trio?" Ella laughed poking his head.

"Meh, it sounds better then... well... can you come with anything better?"

"Why would it matter?" Jak smirked and walked out of the cell, Daxter ran up to another cell as it opened and leaned on the door.

"Hey there sweetheart! The Metal Head masher has saved the day! Oh, and I let Jak tag along too." Daxter smirked to the blonde girl in the cell.

"Oh, my little hero!" Tess grabbed the ottsel, squishing him in a tight hug. Jak looked into the last cage before it opened, the group could see Samos' head.

"Samos? Are you alright?" Jak questioned.

"What took you so long?!" the two teens jumped when their Samos suddenly stuck his head in the doorway, marching past them "I added six rings to my trunk waiting for you to get me outta here!"

"It's Samos!" Ella screamed. "Our Samos! Meanie Samos! Ol'Samos! Billy goat under the brigde Samos! Green as snot Samos! AHHHHH!" Jak grabbed Ella before she fell back.

"Great yakow horns! What happened to you?!" Samos asked Jak, Jak stared at his and dropped Ella.

"Wait a minute!" Daxter slipped from Tess's hold, pointing to the old sage, "You're you! I mean the other you! I mean... you know what I mean!"

"Yes, it appears I have an older time twin," the younger Samos approached his older self, frowning, "Great grass grubs! I can't believe what a cranky old log I've become!"

"Two Samos the Sages?" Daxter screamed and dived behind Jak's legs, "Jak, they're multiplying!" Ella sat up and glared at Jak.

"Whats with you dropping me?" She glanced back at the Samos' and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Jak," Daxter said poking Ella's side. "Shes gone off the deep end!"

"We need to find the kid, pronto!" the older Samos exclaimed suddenly.

"What are you talking about, old growth? The kid already opened the tomb. Our top priority should be to disrupt the Baron's forces!"

"Oh, look who thinks they've sprouted. If you were half as wise as I am, you'd know that the proper course of action is to find the kid!"

"Listen, you old dried up leaf, I run this outfit, and I say we go after the Baron's forces!"

Daxter jumped between the two sages, "Do we have to separate you two?" Ella smiled and laid on the front, she smiled.

"Let them fight to the death." The Older Samos gasped at Ella.

"Michelle!"

"Ella." She hissed as Samos went on.

"You grew up soo fast!"

"Yeah thats what two years does to a person." Ella smirked to Jak. "We all have certain issuses now..." Jak rolled his eyes when he heard a noise from behind him.

"Vin's activating the Warp Gate," Jak said motioning to the gate. "We need to get out of here. Now."

XXXXXXX

Ella yawned and leaned back in the seat. "When are we ever going to be allowed to sleep again?"

"Never..." Daxter sighed.

"Come on you two," Jak smirked. "This is going to be a good mission."

"Only cause you get to race..." Ella hissed jumping off of the zoomer. Jak followed but then stood right beside Ella walking into the garage, Ella groaned very annoyed. She leaped onto the table and sighed.

"She calls us, and then shes not here! I swear she needs a bell or something!" Jak and Daxter smirked at their friend and walked around, Ella leaped off the table and lifted up a dragger.

"Well, if it's the dark eco freak and his little sidekicks," Errol stepped out from behind a stack of crates to the side, where Ella was standing. Jak stepped closer but held his temper.

"Where's Keira?" Jak asked simply, motioning for Ella get over to him.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on her," Errol began to circle around the males. "You're the talk of the town, Jak! You give the people hope," he drew close to them again, from behind Jak. "how pathetic. I would have enjoyed killing you in prison, but now, it'll be so much more fun to take you on the track, in front of the entire city! I can hear the roar of the crowd now... as everyone sees their hope die..."

Ella gripped the dragger tighter before moving closer to the group, Errol smirked at her and put his arm around her wasit.

"And I'm glad for you too, you get to see your hope die." Ella sliced his arm with the dragger and jumped back towards Jak, Jak grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him.

"It's good to have you back, Daddy," Keira's voice laughed.

"Yes, it's nice to be free again..." Samos grinned towards his daughter. Errol walked up to Jak and lowered his voice.

"You know, Keira loves a winner. Someday she'll be my mechanic."

"Stay away from her," Jak growled quietly, clenching his fists as Errol gave a laugh and walked off. Ella gripped the dragger harder.

"Ah," Keira gave a sigh, eyes following the red headed commander, "Errol's the best racer I've ever seen."

"He's not what you think," Jak replied simply. Keira frowned, eyes narrowing at the male.

"And you're a good judge of character? HAH!" she sneered, Jak and Ella's eyes narrowed on her. "Look at you! People say you get angry and... change. Besides, the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!"

The brunette gripped the dragger and pointed it at Keira.

"Don't cast stones, cause I'm pretty sure you ain't an angel either." Ella hissed, Jak grabbed the dragger and yanked it away cutting his hand. His eyes narrowed on Keira.

"I need Krew's connections to fight the Baron! Without my... you know what? Do it your way, and I'll do it mine. Just don't come crying to me when walls fall down!" the male turned, storming out of the garage, grabbing Ella's arm and pulling her away with him.

"Hey!" Ella shouted.

"Ah, Jak, buddy?" Daxter called after him, "haha... where you going there pal? Jak? Jak?!"

**::Attention all drivers, the Class Two races will begin soon.**

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Daxter exclaimed, fidgeting. Keira glared at Ella funny.

"What happened to her? She would just stay quiet but now..." Keira shook the thought away and looked to her ottsel friend. "You'll have to drive for the team, Daxter! We need this win to qualify for the final championship!"

"How hard can it be? Just hold on tight and point the thingy where I want it to go, right? And then there's that other thingy that make's it go fast. Fast is good! I can do this! I'm ready to race!"

"Jak!" Ella yelled pointing back to the statdium. "You have to go and race!"

"No."

"Argh! You're such a male!"

"Yes..."

"Well let me atleats fix your hand!"

"Thats what I brought you along for..."

"Oh..." Ella blushed looking down. "Hehe..." Jak stopped and Ella grabbed a health pack, she placed it on his skin and watched the green go in. Jak sighed and moved his hand around, letting the blood go back through his body.

"Ahh.. I never get used to that feeling." Jak smirked, Ella stood pointing back to the statdium.

"Okay, yeah, sure whatever! Can we go and check on the race, I never really tursted Daxter with weapons!!!" Jak nodded and ran back to the race with Ella hot on his heels. Sliding into the arena at the last momment, Jak and Ella saw Daxter zoom right through the finsh line 1st!

"Boo yeah!" Ella yelled leaping onto the railling. "Take that! You don't Orange Lightining like that!" Jak laughed as Ella jumped down. "Come on! Lets go and see Daxter!" Ella ran ahead of Jak and slid into the room, Jak sighed and walked behind slowly.

"Dark Eco Freak." Jak turned his head and saw Kloud standing by the door. "I mean... Jak... I asked you to take care of Ella, and you didn't." Kloud walking out of the shadows and glared at him. "For that, I am not your friend anymore... don't count on me going easy on you next time we meet."

"Deal." Jak growled running ahead.

"Thats the winner!" Ella laughed hugging him. "You are surely, the best racer that I haven't seen in the mirror lately!"

"Hey wait a mintue..." Daxter shrugged and hugged his cup. "Oh well, I love this baby." Daxter looked up and smiled, he leaped off the table and towards the door.

"Hey there," he greeted as Jak approached, "we, ah, showed those Class two losers a thing or two, huh?"

"I saw," Jak grinned back, "You drifted a little high in the turns a few times, but," he bent down, knocking his fist against the ottsels, "you hung in there. I'm proud of you Dax."

The ottsel perked, "Really?"

"Yeah, you did great."

"No!" Daxter smirked, jumping on the males shoulder, "We did great. Right, partner?"

"Awww, a loving momment!" Ella laughed running up, the males nodded at her and gave her props.

"The trio is back together again!" Daxter laughed. Jak glanced to Keira, he turned away from her and Keira did the same thing to Jak.

XXXXXXX

"Get down!" Jak yelled jumping on top of Ella and covering her head.

Pieces of the statue behind them fell all around them, smoke and dust covered them and hung low in the air. Ella coughed and covered her mouth, Jak shift to the side and saw the Heart of Mar being taken away but Jinx and his group.

"Thanks Blondie and Hottie." Jinx yelled laughing.

"Bastards..." Ella hissed covering her mouth again.

"I can't believe they just..." Jak trailed off.

"They just killed Mar... the only way we know what he looks like..." Daxter gasped, staring at the remains. Jak picked up the head next to him, he sighed and placed it back down.

"Krews gone too far this time..." Daxter nodded jumping on his shoulder.

"Too far..." Daxter growled glancing back to Ella. "Michelle?" Jak turned to Ella on the ground still, she was coughing and gasping.

"Ella are you 'kay?"

"Can't breath... help me..." She gasped slamming her fist into the ground. Jak saw tears coming out of her eyes as she gasped and gagged.

"Ella..." Daxter sighed.

"The... sheild... it's going... to... fall..." She hissed gasping for air. "And it... hurts..." She screamed holding her head. Jak helped her up and moved towards the door, she climbed up the ladder and was back in the air. She held her chest and closed her eyes.

"How bad do you think its going to be?" Jak asked scanning for a zoomer.

"Bad... believe me... really bad..." Ella hissed glancing up. "Everything will be destoryed and alot of people are going to die..." Jak helped her onto the zoomer and went towards Krew's shop. "But I'll be fine..." Ella sighed.

Daxter went right to Tess, Jak sat on a stool and Ella went behind the bar with Tess. She giggled and rumbed his back, Jak took a slip of his drink that Ella and Tess made together. Maybe their mission was to kill Jak by the drinks, they make.

"Hey!" the group's heads snapped up when Krew suddenly appeared above them, Krew was frowning at the females behind the counter ."Back to work toots! And you get out from behind there!"

"She's working beach ball! Quit your yappin'!" Daxter replied, turning back to Tess again. Ella shurgged and leaned on the counter, as Krew came falling down towards them.

"Watch it! Or you'll be yet another trophy hung on these walls!" Daxter fainted, well Krew floated over to the trophies on the wall.

"Jak, I want you to throw the championship race. Just let Errol win..."

"You bet against us?!" Jak growled, fists clenching.

"Jak, Jak," Krew had floated back down to the group, giving a toothless smile, "It's just business. You've become a symbol to those townies. They'll bet everything on a glimmer of hope. What better time to make money? Waddaya say my boy?"

"I say you're going to lose a lot of money," Jak smirked, turning away from the fat man towards Ella. "Because I'm going to race, and I intend to win."

"Aggggh! You little..." Krew flew up to the ceiling, breathing heavily and pointing towards the male, "You're becoming more trouble then you're worth!" he flew back down, getting right in Jaks face, "I wouldn't get too comfy if I was you! Everyone's expendable!" He glanced towards Ella and grabbed her hair, pulling her close to him. "I said get out from behind there! Don't you understand english?!?!"

Ella eyes narrowed and she jumped out from behind and landed on the floor.

"In a hurry to die, boy?" a horribly familiar voice growled, Errol smirked watching Ella as she shifted. "Well, we don't have to wait for the big race! We can do this right now! One on one, through the city, using accelerator rings. Hit every ring from start to finish. Miss even one ring and its over." He turned away briefly, "Keira already thinks you're a loser," he turned again, his fist in Jaks face, "And I'll prove it now, once and for all!"

Jak growled, smacking his hand away, "You're on."

Errol glanced to Ella and made a kissy face at her. "And to make it more intersting," He grabbed Ella and tossed her to the group that had come at her before, they covered her mouth and tied up her hands. "Its for keeps now, whoever wins, gets "Ella" as you call her!"

"Michelle..." Daxter growled, Jak jumped off the chair as they walked out. Ella glanced back to Jak before they pushed her outside, she watched Jak run out and jump onto the zoomer. Jolting forward they raced around the corner,_ 'there they go...'_ Ella thought to herself. _'fighting for keira... and having to save me... once again...'_

"Come on, Ella..." The KGs said pushing her onto a Hellcat and flying over to the statdium, they brought her back out when they could see Jak coming around the corner.

"Yeah!" Ella yelled running forward and noticing that they had let her go, she ran up close enough to hear Errol whine about losing.

"Aggghh! Don't get too cocky, outlaw!" Errol barked, "Next time we race for keeps! And your head will be my trophy!" the KG commander snapped his helmet down over his face, taking off. Jak smirked; crossing his arms and watching him fly off. Ella jumped on behind them and smirked.

"Ahhh, blow it out your ear!" Daxter shouted after him, "You were bottle-fed, weren't you?"

"Nice." Ella laughed.

"You okay?" Daxter asked grabbing one of her arms and looking at it.

"Yes," She said yanking her arm back, annoyed. "thank you for asking."

"Come on, no one is calling for us, I think it's time we got some sleep."

"Thank the Precusors!" Daxter laughed. "It's about flipping time!"

"Flipping?" Ella smirked as they drove up to Ella's apartment, she leaped off and opened the door.

"Errol doesn't know where you live does he?" Ella rolled her eyes and walked in.

"No, mothers. I'll lock the doors and shut the windows, and Deathen will wake me if anything goes wrong."

"Yeah, we're going to trust Deathen." Daxter snorted. "Deathen that tried to eat me!?!"

Jak and Ella looked at each other. "YES." they both said together as she shut the door. Deathen came down past Daxter's head and into the window, Daxter glared at him.

"He's been out to get me forever!"

"If you didn't bother him back in Sandover... maybe he would like you."

"Hey! I didn't know that was his mom!" Daxter yelled back, he rumbed the back of his head. "And those eggs looked sooo tasty, I didn't know that they were his family..."

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

omg... we are getting so close to the end, it's not even funny... theres like two more chapters after this... man... that went fast...! And now that the snow is here, muhahahahahaha... all i have to do is find out where all my teachers live so I can egg/ throw snow balls at their houses... hehe

**AlmostMedival-** aww thank u. that means alot to me XD yeah it was Errol, he has the creepy, I'll rape you and your friends when you guys are asleep vibe. lol thanks for the review.

**ersay123-** hehe... potty mouth! no thanks, i'll stuck with my pizza. thanks for the review!

**GossipGurlChained-** ha! you have come back!!!!! muahahahaha now that you have come back... lets go outside and make a snow man!!!! i know you're home right now soo... come on over after you read this okay? XD glad to have you back in Oshawa!!!! xoxoxoxoxox


	12. Metamorphosis

**Paradise Eco**

hey everyone, after this chapter... theres only two more left!!!!!XD no one panic!!! XD well this chapter is about ella's life during the two year time period... it won't be all of the two years but the part that seemed most important! XD

**AlmostMedival**- breath girl... breath... lol thanks for the review

**ersay123**- ... O.o ??????? I'm not going to ask... thanks for the review

**Wolfen Slayer**- hey didn't know that you would check this out... well Welcome to Millennium then!!! and i love all ur work!!! XD thanks for the review

**--------------------**

**_Millennium_**

**_Phase XII- Metamorphosis_**

I roll over and look at the clock when it rings.

I sighed and sat up getting out bed, I glanced around my room and sighed once more. _'today is the day...'_. I got out of my bed and walked over to the closet, and pulling out my KG uniform form. Throwing it onto the bed I went into my closet looking for a bag, searching for a bag I hear Deathen and Daxter come in.

"Lame chicken!" Deathen hissed, which meant in brid talk.

"Coming from someone as tall as my master?"

"Hey!" I yelled from inside my closet, a random pink sock on my head. "Both of you stop that now!" I came out of the closet, still in my nightgown. "You both need to be on the same team to save the Blonde Wonder!"

"This coming from the one in the dress!" I looked down at my long T-shirt and hissed at Daxter. I threw a sock at him, and grabbed a pair of black shorts. Daxter jumped on my bed and Deathen flew in landing on the lamp.

"Okay Ella," Daxter said laying on my pillow. "whats the plan?" I smiled and went back into the closet pulling out a bin, it fell onto the floor before I opened it and pulled out fishnets. Slidding them on slowly I thought about today,_ 'we get him back... hopefully...'_ Daxter started knocking on my head before I came back again.

"Oh yeah the plan... I'm going to go back to the KG and get you two in, Deathen will watch out for any KGs that might be coming. I'll get to you Daxter by the vents, okay?"

"Can you fit in them?" Daxter asked smirking, I hit Daxter's head and started yelling.

"Well duh!" Pulling on a small tank top and a vest, I grabbed the shorts and put them on. Looking through the bin of socks I find a pair of sliver ones that I really do like, yanking them on I hear the doorbell. Glancing to the clock I gasp and push the boys into the closet.

**"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO-"** I shove a sock into Daxter's mouth and Deathen smiles at me. I run to the door forgetting about my wig and swing it open, Errol looks at me werid with my open vest and hair.

"You dyed your hair?" I touch my hair and nod really fast.

"I'm coming soon... don't worry!" I laughed nervously, the fact that I have Daxter and Deathen in my closet wasn't helping my honetsy case right now. I started to close the door but Errol stops it with his foot, he makes his way in looking around.

"Nice place, why haven't you invited me over yet?"

"Because..." I laughed rumbing the back of my head, I walk back to my room and open my bag. I shoved Daxter and Deathen into the bag and covered them with my guns and comm.unit.

"Um... can you leave a hole for breathing?" Daxter whispered loudly, I hit his head and spoke down to him.

"Shut up you two! You're going to ruin two years of planning!"

"Well excuss me-"

"Whats going on in here?" Errol asked walking in, I giggled and hit the bag.

"Spiders! Nothing more!" I could sense that I was only hitting Daxter and not Deathen, but meh... Errol walked over and looked at the bag.

"Here let me kill it for you," Errol said about to hit the bag, I jump infront of him and put my hands up.

"Um... no it's okay now..." I laughed before Errol smiled at me, I frowned and looked away. _'we have to get going... jak can't wait any longer...'_ He put his hand on my forehead and looked at me werid.

"You have a fever..."

"Do I really?" I laughed rumbing the back of my head laughing. "I doubt that! I never get sick!" Errol leaned closer touching my wasit and ran his hand around me.

"I don't think so... you do look a little pale..." He leaned a bit closer to my face. "Maybe you got sick when we were working on that Dark Eco Freak?" On the outside I frowned but on the inside I smiled. Errol had showen me where Jak was, and now we could bust him out. He pulled me closer to him.

"Errol... if I'm sick why would you get so close to me?" He smirked and laid his face down on my neck. I pulled away a bit but fell right on to the bed, _'damn... this just makes it all better...'_ I growl to myself in the back of my head. Errol moved over me and kissed my check.

"You feel kinda cold," He said kissing my neck again. "Maybe I should hold just a while longer?"

_'eww.'_ He touched my wasit and smiled, he ran his hand down my chest to my leg. _'get away from me... you prev!'_ I screamed inside my head as he kissed me on my lips, he pulled me up and undid my buttons on my vest. I pulled away but he pulled me back, I bit down on lip as he laid me back down and kissed my neck over and over.

"Errol..." I hissed. "Stop it..." Errol stopped kissing me for a second getting off of me.

"You're right..." Errol said picking up my bag before leaning back to me. "but one day, you will be my wife and you will have my kids..." _'major eww...'_

"Eww..." My bag spoke, I kicked the bag and it hit the wall slidding down. I smiled at him and picked it up.

"Talking bugs..." I smiled. Errol rolled his eyes leaving the house with me behind him.

XXXXXXX

I glanced to Errol as he walked into the men's change room. I walked into the women's and put my bag down, I glanced in the mirror and could see hicks all over my neck. Grabbing cover up that was left behind I put it on my neck and threw it in the trash. I opened my bag and saw Daxter glaring at me.

"Eh, I'm sorry..." I laughed pulling out my comm.unit and guns. Daxter sighed and grabbed his comm.unit, opening the window Deathen flew out into the world.

"Stay close!" I shouted to him before opening the vents, I lifted Daxter up before pushing him down the closet shot to the basment.

"**ELLA YOU WHORE!!!!!"**

"Have fun..." I whispered after him pulling myself up and making my way to where Jak was being held. Jak better like what me and Daxter have been going through to find him. Daxter had to dress up as a female to find Jak, and I had to be a KG for about 2 years and now it-

"Gah!" I turned back and saw my wasit stuck in the vent, I started to push and pull myself out but it just made it worse. Thinking back to when I went out for dinner with Errol and the boys...

_"Hey girl, if you eat those Nachos you'll gain weight on your but!"_

_"Bite me! I like Nachos!"_

I sighed and laid my head down on the metal, okay today just isn't my day...!!!

First I get rapped by Errol, then everyone thinks I'm crazy talking to my bag, and then now I'm stuck!

"Jak better be happy to frigin' see me..." I growled to myself pulling again, my comm.unit sacred me when it popped out.

_::I have found the hero! Haha! I win, lalala! Daxter one, Catzeye nothin'!!!_

I grabbed it and yelled really loud into it loud enough to wake the dead (or have the people below me hear me).

"Shut up! I'm stuck you hear me? Give me a break will you?! Catzeye out!" I sighed and growled to myself.

"I'm so lame..." then the vent jerked, I looked behind me and could see a poker coming through "Precusors... you have to be joking!" I yelled kicking my feet and missing the poker, I moved my chest away from it as it came up. Then went back down, it came back up going into my comm.unit. I sighed and crawled forward, coming unstuck. "Haha!" I laughed grabbing the broken unit and crawling forward. I looked down into a vent and dropped my comm.unit onto the ground.

"Argh!" I shouted opening the vent and going down and grabbing the comm. unit and getting back in the vent. Crawling forward, I didn't even know where I am! I kicked the vent over and over trying to figure something out, knowing that I'll get found out spying around... I would get killed.

**"BUT ATLEAST IT WOULD GET ME OUT OF THIS LAME VENT!"** I screamed now knowing that this was the WOREST idea I ever had. I hit the vent with my fist and part of it fell in, I looked down and saw KG's. They saw me and fired up at me. I slid out of the way and watched as the bulets hit the vents.

"I hate my life, I hate my life..." I growled pulling my gun out, and getting ready to fire when the bulets stop. I inch forward and see a blonde boy under the vents, Daxter sat on his shoulder.

I smirked.

"Good." I whispered to myself as bulets came up. They bounced to one side and Daxter yelled out for me.

"Catzeye! Help! Help!"

"Don't worry, I'm right-" I said kicking the vent down and opening it up, the grate fell and I shot at every KG that I saw. I glanced back to the blonde and smiled. It's been two years... and now... I found him... my best friend...

"Jak..." Ella mubbled opening her eyes, and looking up at the darkness. "Jak..." Ella said again pulling a wet clothe off of her forehead, she sat up and felt a chill go through her whole body. She ached and had many pains on her body. "Jak...?" Ella questioned walking towards the light in the kicthen, was she still in her dream? Or was this real? She touched the walls, but they were the same from the dream.

Walking forward she gripped the wall and looked in, inching her way along the side. She fell right to the floor, looking up a man with red hair walked up to her. He lifted her up and leaned her on the wall, it was Errol. He smiled gently and felt her forehead.

"Your sick... really sick... I just gave you some meds. When you didn't answer we got worry and we came right over. We found you on the ground in the bathroom, running a high fever. Are you alright now Michelle?" Ella took a deep breath in and sighed.

"How I feel, why don't you read my lips... you never were a friend of mine..." Ella hissed as his face changed and moved around, showing a teenager she knew and trusted. Icy blue eyes stared at her werid.

"Michelle..." Jak's voice said softly touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Jak..." Ella said falling forward into his arms, Daxter jumped back walking out of the bathroom.

"Ella!" He yelled running towards the teens, he looked at the passed out teen in his buddies arms. "This is getting worse... she's not getting any better!" Daxter yelled bitting his nails, Jak nodded lifting Ella up and carrying her back to her room. Jak laid her down on the bed, he looked down at her and smiled. She was awake now and looking up at him.

"Hey..." Jak said softly.

"'ey..." Ella stumbled, "Wh-ere-s Dax-t-er?... Why is i-t so da-rk...?" She coughed hard and closed her eyes.

"Michelle... just go to asleep... your going to get worse..." Ella nodded and let the sleep take over her body. Jak sat down beside her with Deathen on her other side looking down at her with sad eyes, Jak reached across and padded his head.

"She'll be okay..." Daxter sighed laying down beside her, he yawned and curled up into a ball. Jak nodded laying down beside her and slowly falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Ella woke to the sound of the alarm going off, she shifted and moved. Feeling cold she opened her eyes and saw Jak, Daxter and Deathen covered in all the blankets.

"And they wonder why I got sick?" Ella hissed grabbing a corner but having Jak pull it back. She glared at him very annoyed, and pissed.

"Hogs..." She sighed and laid back down but not before the comm.unit went off. Jak growled getting out of the bed and walking to the living room. Ella grabbed the blankets and covered herself in them, she listened to Jak talking to the comm.unit.

_::I need you three to go into Dead Town and get something from my old hut. I left something extremely important there, and we need it. So get moving!_

"On it..." Jak yawned walking back to the room and stopping at the door, he leaned on the frame and smiled. All the blankets were piled on top of each, Deathen pointed to the pile and flew out the window.

"Come on Ella... are you feeling better?"

"Yes..." A muffled voice said from the blankets.

"Then get up, it's time for a mission."

"Screw Samos, screw this world... everyone can burn in hell!" Ella shouted.

"Come on pucket of joy," Daxter smirked, before the blankets were tossed back. "Time to greet the mourning sun!" Ella glare at them and got out of her bed, she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the washroom.

XXXXXXX

"Smash!" Ella laughed taking down the last wall with the mech suit. Jak and Daxter had to think about letting her in that, but at the last bit they agreed and... it turned into this...

"Muhahahaha!" Ella laughed, smashing another wall. "Take that!" Jak sighed and followed behind her, after taking out the metal jackets that came at her. She leaped out and ran towards the hut, Jak followed behind her and almost ran into her. He went past her and saw a seed floating over to him, he took it into his hands.

"I spent many a day cleaning up this place for old greenie!" Daxter piped, jumping down from Jak's shoulder to wander around a bit.

"Lots of memories..." Ella sighed sitting down.

Jak nodded looking down at whatever was in his hands.

"Good work, you three!" Samos' voice popped up again, Jak's comm. "Before we came through the rift long ago, I was nurturing that Life Seed from the Great Tree. It seems the Metal Heads are attracted to its power. Take the seed to Onin now. She will prepare it for Samos."

Daxter frowned, "You mean... _you_?"

"No, the other me, Daxter!" Samos snapped, "My younger self needs the seeds power to become... sagely."

"So... let me get this straight," Daxter paused, "It's fair to say that by bringing your younger self the life seed now, _we _helped _you_ become the sage _you_ are today? _We _helped _you _get _your_ powers in the first place? And _you_ never thanked _us_?!"

"Thank you, Daxter... now go do it!"

"FINE! Sheesh!" the ottsel jumped back onto Jak's shoulder once more. "Lets go to find ol'-"

"No." Ella said pulling off her gloves and pulling out her guns, Jak looked at her werid as she opened the package and pulled out the ecos.

"Is that safe?" Jak asked bending down to her level, Ella shook her head and slid the colorful eco into her arm. Each blob making her wince and yelp. He grabbed her hand and all the ecos went into the boards lighting them up, Ella gasped jumping back with Jak beside her.

They both looked at their hands, remembering the feel of eco running through their veins.

"Eco..." Ella smiled as Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes, she crawled up to it and motined for Jak to come over. He went up beside her and looked down, inside was two small crates. Ella reached down and lifted one up that said Ella, it had a couple clouds on it with flowers and rainbows.

"What is that?" Jak asked as she lifted the cover up, a couple bends and dried of leaves were inside. Jak looked to Ella weird, he could see tears coming to her eyes as she pulled out three charms. They were all ecos mixed together into a ball, and flatened.

"These are Eco Balls..." Ella chocked on a tear. "I made them for our BDay... but it never came..." She passed it to Jak and Daxter. "Best Friend charms..." Jak looked at his and smiled.

"Thanks Ella..." She nodded and pulled a note out.

"Ah.. a note I wrote when we lived in Sandover..." Ella laughed she folded it open. "Dear Older Michelle... Never forget who you are, remember all the friends and fun times you had with the boys and... Keria..." Tears fell on the paper, she started to cry and passed the letter to Jak. "You read the rest..."

Jak nodded and sat close to Ella. "Samos, and all the birds... never let anyone get you down or get between friends and sisters..." Jak glanced to her and smiled. "Love... Michelle..." Jak smiled and Ella pulled her hair back.

"Okay no more of this..." She sighed. "I'm not letting this get or keep me down..." She glanced to Jak and smiled at his smirk, it went evil and the boys folded the note and put into their pocket.

"What?" Ella said standing up. Jak pulled it out and should her the sentence below the last one.

"Haha... all these years you were with Errol you forgot about this didn't you?" Ella bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Oh weres soo showing this to Keira!" Jak laughed with Daxter.

"This is our evil!" Daxter laughed.

"I hate you both..." Ella sighed walking out beside them. "I really do..."

TBC...


	13. I've Become So Numb

**Paradise Eco**

hey everyone... i'm kinda bumbed right now so i don't have alot to say... sorry everyone, my friend joined the arm in grade 10 and now he went over seas... personally i think that on Friday the 30th of November 2007... was the last time i'll ever get to hug him... the song that's somewhat in this Fanfic, it's not mine it belongs to Rihanna! so don't even think about sue-ing!

**Woflen Slayer-** aww :) thanks for the reivew

**AlmostMedieval-** oh this one is a cliffie... muwhahahaha!!! thanks for the review!!!

**ersay 123 **hey! where did my wackie reviewer go?

**_Millennium _**

**_Phase XIII- I've Become So Numb... pt1_**

Ella jumped next to Jak as the last Hellcat drove away, Young-Not-Mean Samos was getting a vision from the Life Seed. He needed it to see everything to make him sagely. Jak smiled at Ella as they walked back to Samos, he had landed holding the seed. His face was full of fear and wisdom.

"The Life Seed gave me a terrible vision!" he started, "The Baron is planning to destroy the Precursor Stone! He aims to... crack it open somehow. If he does this, the energy released will be beyond comprehension! It will destroy the world and more... ending all life! The plants are crying out for protection! You must stop the Baron, Jak! Stop him, however you can!"

Jak clenched his fist and glanced to the nodding Ella, she sighed and put her gun away.

"Vin's calling us..." She mubbled walking away from Samos and Jak, Jak glanced to Daxter before they ran up beside her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She mubbled scaning for a zoomer. "I'm getting pretty tired of this, if sheild wants to fall... it should already and stop killing me on the inside." She grabbed one and held out a hand for Jak, she pulled a smile out and winked. "but oh well, let's just get going."

Jak nodded and jumped on behind her, driving towards Vin's shop. When they came to the metal section of the city, Ella got off right after Jak did. Daxter smirked at seeing Vin again. Daxter leaped off of Jak's shoulder and walked towards Vin.

"Hey there, sack a'nerves!" Daxter greeted, "How's the bzzzzzt stuff going?" Daxter laughed as Vin jumped back holding his chest.

"I've got good news and bad news," Vin activated the platform he was on, floating up to a screen. Ella glared towards the boys sensing that they were snickering. "The good news is Kor tells me that we've got enough power online to keep the shield walls up. So for now, the city's safe," he paused, "But I don't know how long the system can hold..."

"And the bad news?" Jak asked, planting a hand on his hip. Ella sighed sitting down on the ground.

"There's always bad news..."

Vin floated back down, "We've detected a cluster of Metal Head eggs growing up at the Strip Mine site. Now, you've got to go back there and find a way to destroy those eggs before they turn into a whole new army of creatures!"

"I noticed the crane was carrying a large metal container," Jak started, "If we could jump onto the container, we could drop the crate from above."

"High? Jump? Drop?" Daxter gulped, "Why don't I like the sound of that?" Ella sighed sitting down.

"Have fun you two, since the shield is about to drop... I think it'll just kill me." Jak looked down at her frowning.

"If it does fall, is it going to kill you?"

"Maybe... depends who I'm with and what I'm doing..." Ella sighed looking to Jak with a frown. "Good luck..." She said looking at her comm.unit and grinning.

She left running out of the Power Station skipping and cheering, Jak rolled his eyes at the jump teenager.

XXXXXXX

"Thank you little brunette girls!" Brutter yelled hugging the girl tight, Ella rolled her eyes. Her mission was to rescue 6 lurkers, but before when she was all happy... it was racing for Keira.

"You're welcome... just don't hug me anymore..."

"Okay! Thank yous for helping Lurker Brothers! We in greeted need!"

"Yous- I mean you're welcome, just remember... no hugging, or touching okay?"

"Yes!"

_:::Oh... Michelllllllllle!!!!!!_

"Don't sing my name, Daxter." Ella said jumping onto a zoomer that she had. "What do you want?"

_::: we are done! and we are going to Keira's in like 20 mintues!!! just gotta get something... okay?_

"Whatever..." She groaned flying towards the statdium, she jumped off the zoomer. Nervousness took over her whole body, Jak was going to race Errol today! Errol was crazy on the track, he'll kill his own friends to win! Ella walked up the steps slowly, if she didn't get up there Jak wouldn't race, she was sure of that. Bitting her nail, her mind told her something bad was going to happen today... something bad.

She didn't know how it happened, and who fast it happened but she found herself inches away from Keira's workplace. Ella sighed and walked in.

"Keira... I have something to tell you..." Ella frooze when she heard a voice, the voice from her comm.unit, the voice killing on the inside, the voice that Jak was going to race. Errol pushed Ella up on the wall and held her neck, she coughed and choked as he held tighter.

"Jak won't race if he finds out his best friend is dead, will he?"

"Let... go... of ...me!" Ella coughed kicking her legs into his legs, she dag her nails into his arms. Errol smirked and held tighter.

"We could've been together young one, together for always... but you had to change side eh?" Ella began to see stars, and things began to go blurry. Her mind began to race from what had happen her whole life, before everything went black...

**Jak's P-O-V**

"Michelle!" Jak yelled running in and seeing the brunette fell to the floor out of Errol's hands.

"Jak... welcome to the party. Me and "Michelle" we're just having a nice talk, about life... but sadly." Errol chuckled stepping over the girl, he walked towards the door. "Her's ended before I had a chance. See you on the track..." Errol turned and whispered in Jak's ear. "If you can!" Jak watched Errol leave before rushing to Ella's side, Daxter jumped off and placed his ear on her chest.

"Her heart is still beating... and she's still breathing... maybe he just knocked her out." Jak nodded lifting her up and laying her on the metal table, Jak turned when he heard Keira's voice from down the hallway.

"I wonder where Jak, Ella and Daxter are?"

"Who knows- Jak! What happened to Michelle?!"

**"OMG!"** Keira screamed hugging Ella tight. "Ella! Are you okay?"

"She'll be okay... Keira what do you need us for?" Keira nodded not looking at Jak, she moved towards the curtain.  
"I'll show you guys what I've been working on if you promise not to laugh,"

"Oooo, I love surprises!" Daxter exclaimed, "And I love to laugh! Show me show me!"

"I've been building a replica of our crashed Rift Ride machine from old artifacts."

"That's my girl," Samos grinned.

"But I'm still missing two pieces."

"Figures..." Daxter groaned.

"Vin says I need an artifact called the 'Time Map' and an old energy gem history books call the 'Heart of Mar'. And I've looked in every book on Precursor history I can find, but the Rift Ring seems to have vanished..."

"I've seen the Heart of Mar," Jak looked to Keira, "Krew has it. We'll get those two artifacts, Keira."

**:::Attention all drivers, the Class One Championship race is about to begin.**

Jak sighed glancing to all his friends, Keira looked down. Daxter smirked from his buddy's shoulder.

"Well, here goes. The race of my life." Jak turned away from the group and walked towards the door, when he stopped.

"Jak..."Keira's voice called out. "I just wanted you to know... well, you're the best racer I've ever seen."

"Hey!" Daxter piped, "What about me?! I helped get us here!"

"Do you wanna drive?"

"Against that crazy loon Errol?" Daxter shuddered, "No way! You got the handlebars, brother. And you better keep us alive or I'll never speak to you again! Obviously."

"You're... not... going... anywhere..." Ella voice came out, she sat up slowly before Keira hugged Ella.

"Thank the Precusors!"

"I wasn't dead." She hissed pushing Keira off and walking forward, Jak looked at her werid.

"Michelle what are you talking about?"

"This is my...race... too..." Ella huffed rumbing her neck, she leaned on the wall and pulled a playful smile. "I won the Second Class Race a couple months ago... and didn't race in the First Class Race because of you... now it's my turn to shine..."

"Michelle, you aren't going to race are you!?" Keira cried out. "Errol will destory you!"

"He's gotten pretty close... but I keep bouncin' back... and this time..." She winked and gave Jak the peace sign. "He's going down!" Jak smirked and high fived Ella.

"Thats our girl!" Daxter yelled jumping onto her shoulder and rumbing her head. "She'll be watching our, as Sig says it "Six!" "

"I'm nothing watching any part of your back!" Ella laughed. "I'm on your team, but I'm in it to win..."

"So it's a race then?" Jak smirked as Daxter leaped back on Jak's shoulder.

"Yup, this is our redo!"

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

"It's on then!" Daxter laughed.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

"Leave 'em in the dust!" Keira yelled. Ella nodded as they ran forward to the arena, both friend smiled at each other before entering the cheering arena.

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine..._

Jak leaped onto a free zoomer as Ella jumped on the one beside him, she smirked flipping her goggles down. Jak did the same and looked forward, this course was different now, Jak turned his head when he could hear a zoomer catch up.

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

"I want more then just to win, eco freak," he sneered, "I want you."

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night..._

"Greetings, racers!" Jak's attention was drawn by the Baron's voice, Praxis standing on a floating platform in front of them with a couple of guards,

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five..._

"Today your nerve and skill will be tested for our amusement. If any of you by some small chance beat our grand champion Errol, then you will be rewarded a month's supply of eco!" he muttered a bit under his breath, "And a short tour of my palace to see how the other half live,"

_Baby you got the keys-_

he turned back to the racers, "Good luck, and die bravely!"

_Now-_

Jak grit his teeth, facing forwards.The Baron raised his arms, "Ready? Get set! GO!"

_**Shut Up and Drive!**_

Everyone in the pit slammed on their gas, Jak looked up ahead and saw that Ella was up ahead of him. They both were ahead, Ella was in second and Jak was in third.

"Come on!?" Daxter yelled in Jak's ear. "You're gonna let a loon and a girl beat us?!" Jak smirked slamming on the gas and speeding forward, rushing past Ella and Errol he was infront now. Jak went around another corner jumping over jumps, Ella was always behind him atleast trying to catch up to him but was failing. Daxter waved to her as she slammed on her gas again and zoomed up ahead of them, Jak glared to Daxter.

"Lame, buddy lame."

"She started it!" Daxter yelled back as Jak went into the short cut and raced right past Ella, she slowed down a bit but kept up beside him. Everyone in the whole city was cheering for them, loud sounds of people shouting and cheering his name.

Jak stopped when he came back around to the start line, he jumped off his zoomer and grabbed the palace pass. Ella winked at him and smiled.

"I guess you win, for now..."

"Oh can't you get over it?" Daxter cried out. **"YOU LOST! TAKE YOUR EGO AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"**

"Ah, a brave man of the people." Baron's voice cut through. "And who is this worthy opponent," the Baron smirked, "In my world; good men are either bought or broken. So which is it going to be?"

Jak grinned then, turning around to face the man, "Surprise."

"What?!"

"Just a little closer," the renegade growled, motioning, "we need to talk."

"Fool!" the Baron spat, "Don't you get it? It's over, Jak! All the heroes died long ago! Only survival remands... by whatever means! This city is mine!" he motioned to the crowds, "These lives are mine! This war is mine! And in war... people die!" he snapped to the two KG's with him, "Kill him!"

The KG's walked forward but stopped, they pointed behind Jak. "Watch out!" Jak turned and saw Errol spending down the race track.

"I win, Jak!" Jak leaped forward grabbing Ella's vest and throwing her to the ground, Jak jumped down beside her and covered her head. The KG's wer thrown when Errol's racer hit the eco bins. A mask went through the air and landed on the ground, Jak looked back up when the KG's jumped back up again. Jak looked down to Ella, she wasn't moving.

"Michelle! Damn it not again!" Jak shouted lifting her up and running out of the arena. Jak jumped into a zoomer holding onto Ella by her wasit as they raced towards the palace, jumping off Jak carried Ella in. The doors opened and they were in!

"Why does this always happen to her?" Daxter sighed, looking down at the female teenager. "I swear we have to put her in a bubble!"

"Screw... you... Daxter..." Ella hissed sitting up. "Maybe if I wasn't thrown to the ground so hard..." She glared to Jak. "I would have been knocked out!"

"Hey would you rather be dead?"

"No..." Ella sighed, she stood and pulled out her gun. "But are you ready to raise some hell atleast?" Jak smiled pulling out his gun.

"Did you turely have to ask?"

"Maybe..." She winked before both of them bolted forward, running up to the elevator. Ella didn't stop this time as they got on the elevator, she was right behind Jak.

They walked into the throne room slowly, watching out for any grauds or metal heads.

"I shouldn't have trusted you!" Ashelin's voice came out from behind a pillar a gun pointed right at the trio. Ella lowered her weapon, she knew that Ashelin was a confused friend.

"Ashelin, clam down-"

"Shut up! You spy, I'll have you hanged!" Ella rumbed her neck and swallowed. Ashelin came closer to the trio.

"Back where we started, huh?"

"Don't play with me!" Ashelin snapped, moving closer, "All along you've been trying to undermine our war with the Metal Heads! Whose side are you on?"

"Listen Ashelin," Jak tried to reason with her, "your father's planning something terrible, and if-"

"My father can destroy the Metal Head armies once and for all!" Ashelin snarled, her gun now pressed to Jaks chin. Ashelin grabbed Ella's wrist and pulled her closer.

"If he cracks open the Precursor Stone, the explosion will kill all of us!" Jak slapped the gun away, "Don't you get it?!"

Ashelin backed up, eyes wide, her head shaking in denial. Ella rolled her eyes and sighed, she laid down on the floor knowing that she was offically kiddnapped.

"That's right!" Daxter smirked, "Not so hard, huh? Even I can figure this one out!"

Ashelin's gun snapped back to Jak when he moved to continue forwards, "Don't you move!" Or esle your girlfriend get's it!"

"Not his **girlfriend**!" Ella yelled from the floor, Ashelin grabbed her comm. unit, "Vin, come in."

_:::What? What? I've got my hands full here, you know!_

"You know all about the Precursor Stone myth, right?"

_:::Sure, I did my Econecic Energy Doctorate on Precurian Theoretical Physics. Why?_

"What would happen if the Precursor Stone were to be... say... violently cracked open?"

_:::Great! As if I didn't have enough to keep me awake at night, you need one more thing to dread thank you very much! If someone actually had the Stone, according to my calculations... a runaway eco surge from cracking it open would... theoretically... destroy everything!_

Ashelin's face dropped, "Everything?!"

_:::All things! Every single thing! Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go throw up. Bye-bye!_

Jak looked to Ashelin as she lowered her gun, Ella rolled over on her front so she could watch. "Trust me, Ashelin. We have to stop him."

"I'll try to find out more," the red head was once again in control of herself, "but right now, my father is meeting Krew at a secret Weapons Factory near the Dig. Here," she pressed another security pass into Jak's hand, "That's my top level security pass. It'll get you into the factory, but it won't get you back out. We never had this conversation."

"Never wanted it!" Ella shouted after Ashelin, Jak rolled his eyes and walked past Ella. "Hey where are you going! I thought you where my 66BOYFRIEND99!!!!"

"Hurry up Michelle!" Jak yelled running away from her.

XXXXXXX

"Too high..." Ella groaned holding onto the cage bars as the huge elevator went up. "I'm seriously going to chunder... what is with this city and heights? I think they were planning for us!"

Jak rolled his eyes and padded her back. "Don't worry were only a couple 100 feet up in the air." Ella gaged and covered her mouth with her hand, and leaned forward.

"I'm not going to- **I REALLY DO HATE YOU TWO**!" Ella screamed laying flat on her back, before Jak helped her up again. Both their eyes opened wide at the site of a huge gun. They walked forward and saw Krew floating up near the top.

"Yo Double Big Mac!" Ella yelled up. "I've worked for you for like ever, I want a new gun!" She ran forward and hugged the big gun infront of her. "I want this one!"

"Move over Kloud and Errol," Daxter snickered. "Ella has a new love!"

"I knew you were special when I first met you Jak, and I commend you for making it this far. We've come a long way, eh?" Krew sighed.

"Yeah, I'm getting real teary-eyed," Jak sighed emotionly.

"I love weapons. I love how they look... how they feel... even how they smell...

Jak looked to Ella as she hugged the weapon. "I think you need serious help."

"My favorite was the impossibly powerful weapon Mar built to blast open the Metal Head nest," Krew gave a sinister laugh, "Poor fool died before he could use it, ah well. But I have a new favorite. The Piercer Bomb I've just completed. My masterpiece is powerful enough to crack open the Precursor Stone, and release the untold energy inside! As soon as the Baron shows up with the Stone, we'll hide it in the last shipment of eco and deliver it to the Metal Head nest," Krew floated down near them again, "A surprise dessert, eh? Heh. Just take this gun upgrade and forget what you saw here."

Jak loaded the mod onto his morph gun, but looked back to the fat man, "Not this time, Krew. I'm through being your hired gun."

Krew floated back suddenly, "Then its war, isn't it?!" he grabbed Ella by the hair and pulled her back. "And you, are you with him?"

"Duh!" Ella laughed, Krew smirked and Jak saw Krew pull out a sharp knife. It gleamed in the light as he raised in the air, the male broke out into a run and pushed Ella out of the way. They fell to the side and Krew floated off, Jak glanced to Ella. Her hair was now a bit past her shoulders and bits of blood fell from her lip.

"Michelle.." Daxter started, drops of water appeared on the ground under her.

"He's going down!" Ella growled pulling out both her guns, Jak nodded and pulled out his new peacemaker. They both shot at little green clones of Krew, when Krew came back down to fight Jak. Jak shot him with his peacemarker, they both aimed for his chair. He floated away and Ella smirked to Jak, Jak looked at her werid... she wasn't herself.

"Rise and repeat!" Ella laughed, doing the same thing over three more times; Krew finally fell to the ground wounded.

"Is it to late to give me notice?" Jak smirked.

"Yah! We quit!"

"The city is already dead! I've sold you all out!" Krew gave a weak laugh, ending in a cough.

"Um boys, not to stop your victory... but can we go? Like... **NOW?!?!"** Ella screamed pointing to the activated bomb behind them.

The group turned when a hellcat curiser came up beside them, Ashelin in the front seat.

"Get in!" She yelled Jak nodded lifting up his female friend and jumping into the curiser. Jak looked to Ashelin as they came down to the earth, Ella tugged on Jak's tunic. She pointed back up to where they just where, fire and smoke filled the air.

"Krew's dead..." Jak and Ella said at the same time.

Ashelin lowered the hellcat to the ground, the trio jumped out together. Ella still in Jak's arm, Ashelin looked down at them.

"You guys find my father, I'll take the Heart of Mar to Keira for you," the red head looked away for a moment, "I'm sorry it's come to this." She hit a few buttons, speeding off in the direction of the Stadium.

"Bye Ashelin! You were a worthy foe!" Ella laughed, and looked at Jak. He was staring at her now, she glanced away from him. "Stop staring, I hate my hair now too."

"It looks kinda nice now." Jak smirked, a small tint of pink appeared on Ella's face.

"Thanks... but can you do one thing for me?"

"Sure..."

"Put me down."

"Oh..." Jak said letting Ella down, an invisible tint on Jak's face. "Let's go to the Hip Hog... now."

They walked slowly towards the Hip Hog, Krew had gotten to all of them. They knew that city was a goner but... hearing it from someone esle wasn't something they wanted to hear.

"Hey guys," Tess greeted the three when they entered the bar, standing beside the Metal Head Mash Game the bar sported, "Whatever Krew put in that machine, he looked really nervous."

"Whatever it is, Krew won't be needing it anymore," Daxter commented, turning to Tess, "He's, shall we saw, not all together these days. Step aside, you two! Let the game player do his stuff!"

Tess bent down beside the ottsel, grinning at him, "You're such an animal."

Daxter smirked, hopping onto the machine and grabbing the hammer to start the game. The three watched as Daxter beat the game, points going into the hundreds. The brunette stepped back from the blondes infront of her, she was feeling kinda dizy and sick.

"Ta-daa!" Daxter hopped down from the machine, raising his arms in victory. He jumped when a floating, Precursor object suddenly jumped from one of the holes, "The Time Map!" he smirked, looking to Tess again, "You know, sugar plum, if any real Metal Heads came into town, I'd bonk 'em just like I did in the game!"

"Daxter..." Tess she said in a nervous voice.

"They'd be all 'Don't hurt me please! And I'd be all 'Too late, Metal Monkeys! You die screaming!' Hee hee, know what I'm saying?"

Jak loaded his blaster, "Um..."

Daxter turned around, eyes going wide, "Jak, I think these trophies are still walking!"

Two Grunts fell to the shots of eco into them, blood and dark eco fell to the ground.

"Me... me... Metal Heads! Metal Heads!" Daxter screeched, "Where's Sig when you need him?!"

"Sig?" Tess echoed, "I think Krew sent him on one last mission. Something about using Mar's Ruby Key to open a secret door in the Underport..."

"Of course!" Jak breathed, already headed for the door, "Come on guys, we need to get to the Underport right now!"

"I'll take the Time Map to Keira," Tess offered, bending to pick up the artifact.

"Come on guys..." Jak said before turning to Ella sitting on the floor, she held her chest and her nose.

"Ella why aren't going up in the air anymore..." Jak joked but he could see Ella's eyes weren't joking around, she coughed and blood ran down her hand onto the floor. "Damn!" Jak yelled running up to Ella, she used both of her hands to cover her nose. More blood came as she got pale, Daxter bit his nails.

"Jak! The needle Kloud gave you do you have it!" Jak pulled out the needle and stab it into her leg, pushing the liquid into her leg. She watched him as he did it, she dropped her hands and smiled. She sat up onto her knees, and touched Jak's face.

"I'll just keep wanting you anyways... And I'll be... be digging deep! Reel me in! I'll give in! Til I win! Hold me up! I'll dig my hands in!" She drag her finger nails into Jak's cheeks, Jak jumped back holding his cheeks. She fell on her chest.

"Fuck Michelle! That hurt!" She glanced up her eye dark gery.

"I'll dig my hands... and be be digging deep..."

_::JAK! DAXTER! DON'T BE NEAR MICHELLE WHEN THE SHEILD FALLS!_

Samos voice cut through the silence, Jak looked to his comm.unit.

_:::SHE'LL KILL YOU JAK! SHE THINKS YOU'RE DARK ECO!!!! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!!!! I'LL FIX HER DON'T WORRY!!!_

Jak looked back to Ella, she had rolled over on her back. She was laughing at herself, and everything around her.

"Michelle..." Daxter choked.

"Treat me like a fish... and I'll be digging deep!" she screamed at them, Jak jumped back from her.

"Let's get out of here... Samos will deal with her..."

TBC...


	14. In The End

**Paradise Eco**

omg!!! this is the last chapter!!! (dies a little on the inside) oh well!! theres gonna be another one! so all my reviewers and reads better be there or esle! (shakes fist at everyone) thank you all of you!!! XD

* * *

**_Millennium _**

**_Phase XIV:In The End..._**

Ella's eyes snapped open.

Colors and shades blurred all around her, purples, blues, greens, reds, oranges, blacks, yellows. She began to shiver, people where dying all around her. Her hands and legs were tied up, all she could remember was attacking Jak. Tears began to run down her face, did she kill Jak? What about Daxter and Tess? Instead of that Metal Head attacking them, did she?

"The Rift Rider's finished," Keira's voice called, making Ella turn her head. Jak and Daxter looked alittle sad, she glanced to the Samos. Brutter walked closer. "but if my fathers right, and the Ring is somewhere in the Metal Head nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider there to use it?"

Ella smiled and closed her eyes, no colors appeared. No blacks, no greens, no oranges, no blues. She re-opened her eyes and saw nothing too, everyone just stood like before.

"Loooook! Brutter just knew friends would need help if Metal Headers attack!" Ella smiled at Brutter as he motioned to the balloon in the sky.

Daxter grinned, "Brutter, you're the man!"

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in the world, but they is easy target!"

"Right," Jak pulled all his thoughts together now."You guys get the Rift Rider to the nest, I'll stay and defend your take-off and get away."

"Once again, being your friend sucks!" Daxter whined, "I wanna go on the balloon!"

"Deal with it.." Ella laughed, getting everyone to look at her. Jak's face went bright when he saw her, she smiled at him.

"You keep Stadium sage while we prep balloon for lift away!" Brutter interrupted, then gasped, "Uh-oh! Here they come! Metal Headers!" Ella's head snapped to one side looking at the grunts, and metal jacketss coming at them. Keira ran over to Ella and untied her arms.

"Daddy said you'll be fine!" Ella nodded pushing herself off the wood she was laying on to watch Jak and Daxter fight off the metal heads. The Samos' walked together moving the Rift Rider to move the rider onto the wood, Ella moved to one side. She could feel eyes watching her, she glanced to one side and saw Jak looking right at her.

"I'm sorry..." Ella sighed as the balloon took off, Keira held on to one of the beams and looked down at them.

"Up! Up! And away!" Brutter yelled.

"Must be nice floating away while we die down here!" Daxter exclaimed, watching the balloon.

"We'll meet near the nest!" Keira called back, "See you soon, Jak! Be careful!"

"Yeah, Jak, be careful!" Daxter mimicked, Jak rolled his eyes as a hawk came up to the balloon. The hawk stayed their for ten minutes before flying back down beside Jak on his other shoulder.

Daxter glared at him. "Yo! Buddy this shoulder is only big enough for one of us!"

Jak rumbed Deathen's head and smirked. "Let me guess Michelle sent you down?" Deathen's wings opened up wide and he flew off.

"Whats up with him?" Daxter grunted as Jak walked away from the place he last saw his friends. Jak and Daxter jumped when the comm.unit popped out and was silent. Then a weak voice came out and started to speak.

_:::Jak... Kor... Construction... site..._

Jak looked to Daxter when Vin was done, they grabbed the closet and zoomed forward. The whole world was on their shoulders, everything that wanted to live, anything that had a breathe to live was counting on them. They stopped at the door to the Construction Site, bolting through the door past many wires and sparks; they came to the place they needed to be.

The bomb Krew talked about was in the middle of the site, Kor and Baron Praxis stood around. Kor turned his head towards the males coming down the ramp. Jak eyes narrowed on Kor as he came closer to the two.

"What's going on Kor?" Jak growled.

"I'm sure you know," Kor replied, turning and approaching the Renegade, "deep down in your darkest nightmares," his face turned animalistic before returning to normal, "We've met before, remember?" he turned back towards the Baron, "Everything is going exactly as planned."

Kor laughed walking forward dropping his cane to the ground, wings popping out of his back. He jumped up into the air and a huge tail came out, his arms becoming much bigger then before. He truned still laughing.

"Jak! It's the Metal Head leader!" Daxter yelled, Jak pulled out his Vulcan Gun and pointed it at Kor.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now!" Kor laughed, "So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!"

"If the city must die, then we all die!" The Baron yelled, raising his energy sword and charging, "AGGGGH!"

Kor smirked and shot a beam of Dark Eco right at the Baron, Jak jumped out of the way just in time. Rolling to one side he looked up at Kor as he flew up.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" Kor laughed before flying off towards the nest. Jak ran towards the Baron and pulled off some metal, the Baron rolled over on his back and coughed.

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak. And I made you... still, any leader worth his salt... always has his backup plan..." he pressed a button on the remote he held, revealing a bomb with the Precursor Stone attached to the top, "Remember, the first rule in making a bomb... is to always make two!" The Baron said before falling back, closing his eyes. His body now an empty shell.

Jak cast one last look at the fallen Baron before running over to the bomb, Daxter leaping from his shoulder, "Ohhhhh ok! I'm going in!" Deathen landed on Jak's shoulder as Daxter jumped in.

He jumped inside the bomb, messing around inside it, "Man, what a mess of junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute... are ottsels colour blind?! Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose... BOOM!" the Precursor Stone popped up, Daxter grinning down at Jak, "Hah, gotcha!" he slid down the side of the bomb, landing on Jak's shoulder, "Like candy from a baby!"

Jak nodded and ran away from the Baron and the bomb.

Getting on the Air Train, the trio now reduce to two landed in the Wasteland. Jak jumped off the Air Train, the sky was black. Jak made his way past metal heads, that wouldn't die. They stop before Mar's gun, making his way up the path Ashelin's voice came out.

_:::There isn't much hope now. With the Shield Walls destroyed, it's just a matter of time before the Metal Heads overwhelm us. You should just go through the rift back to your own time, Jak, and get away from this horrible place._

"I see your point," Daxter answered, "Come on, Jak."

"This place," Jak slipped the stone into its area, "is worth fighting for!"

_:::Well hold out as long as we can, fare well._

Jak nodded, thinking this was the last time he'll ever get hear Ashelin's voice.

"Precursor Stone. Gun," Jak turned, grinning wickedly, "Nest."

Daxter jumped on his shoulder again, "Light 'er up, padre!"

"Hahahaha eat this!" Jak growled as the gun went off, blasting a hole in the side of the nest.

"That oughta wake 'em up!" Daxter snickered wickedly.

"Let's go take care of business."

"What?!" Daxter squeaked, "You mean, go in there?! Ahh, I'm right behind you!" Daxter sunk lower behind Jak's shoulder before he pulled out his Vulcan Gun. Jumping off the padding area, Jak bolted towards the nest. Jumping past eco bulets that were fired at him, he moved to one side beside a broken wall. Loading his gun again he ran up the hill, shooting at the many waves of Metal Mantis' and Arach-Heads. Bolting past a group of pissed of Grunts, Jak glanced to one side and saw a group of Metal Head Eggs. Shooting at them he ran towards the nest, he ran in and saw Kor hanging from the celing.

"Finally, you've decided to join us," he moved his tail, revealing the Kid encased in a black energy sphere, "And you brought the Precursor Stone. Good. The boy will now play his final part."

"Not this time!"

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him?" Kor smirked, "The boy is you, Jak! And this place... this is where you began, in the future!"

"But... how?"

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today. But Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with dark eco, the stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity which sleeps inside!"

"This stone if a Precursor?" Jak glanced at the glowing orb in surprise.

"The last Precursor egg! Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege. But today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

"Ah, I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-Maniac!" Daxter pipped "We've got the Precursor Stone!"

"Not for long!" Kor growled, shooting a beam of dark eco at the platform they were standing on, sending them tumbling down to the ground. He smirked thinking they were dead, when Dark Jak came out of the pile growling.

"DIE!!!" Kor yelled, Jak smirked. Thanks to the orcale, he had enough Dark Power to kill off the metal heads. Kor sent out a group of eggs, which truned into grunts. Jak ran towards them, jumping into the air and landing with a thud. The grunts fell back and died, dark eco land everywhere as Jak ran back to Kor. Shooting at him with the Morhp Gun, Jak rolled to one side and took down the second wave of Stingers, Straffers and hit Kor as well.

Feeling the Dark wanted some of the metal head's too, Jak leaped into the air and slammed back down. Taking out the rest of the Stingers, Straffers and Grunts, Kor growled and jumping down.

He came at Jak but wasn't no match for the Peacemarker, hitting him in the face a couple of times; Metal Kor fell to the ground. Kor flew up and towards the Rift Ring, when he got close enough his body expolded and fell to the ground. His head hit the wall and slid down, Kor was dead.

The child awake and smiling walked over to the Precursor Stone and touched it, jumping back and falling back at the light that came from it. Jak looked at the Precursor hoovering before them.

"Oh man, a Precursor..." Jak gasped stepping back from it.

"It is finished," the being spoke, "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again..." He flew back, Jak nodded and looked towards the sound of Keira yelling.

A brunette jumped off the balloon and slapped him across the face, Jak stared blankly at Ella as she glared at him.

"That's for leaving me behind!?!"

"Weeeeeell we couldn't have bought you along since you were attacking Jak!?!"

"It's not my falut! I told you I couldn't be around you when the sheild fell?! And yet you still came at me?" She started wacking him on the head before he grabbed her by her wasit and left her up, swinging her around.

Hevan City was finally saved.

"Put down!" Ella laughed, not hitting Jak anymore. Jak lowered her to the ground and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me..." Jak smiled at Ella, she gave him a smile back.

"Free of charge..."

"Um, excuss me." Keira hissed very annoyed, she glared at Ella as they walked over. "We haven't much time," Keira spoke from beside the rift as the balloon lowered, "I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home, everyone."

"But we are home." Jak commented.

Samos turned to his daughter, "Keira, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today."

Young Jak went to get up on the rift, but was too short to pull himself up, his older self lifting him up onto it.

"Wait a minute!" the Shadow exclaimed, "It's you! I mean... it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!"

"Hey, kid," Jak bent in front of his younger self, "you take care. Oh, and trust me on this, stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?"

"Can we remember the great heros on that day?" Ella snickered leaning on the side of the Rider. "AHHHHH! Was all I heard from my house!" Daxter mocked Ella as she jumped on the Rider to see the kid. "By Brat, I know who you're gonna trun out to be!" She rumbed his head before he gave her a hug, he pulled back passes her an Anemone, she smiled and put it in her hair. Ella jumped off and landed lightly on the ground, Jak looked at the flower werid.

"I sure hope I built this replica right," Keira bit her lip, "I don't know if it..."

"It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found... or will fine, later."

"What?" the girl blinked, "I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from-"

"Honey," Daxter cut her off, "the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!"

"I'll take good care of the child!" Young Samos called as the Rift Rider drifted back towards the Ring, "And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!"

Jak stared at the ring for a minute before turning to the sage, "Thanks Samos. Without you..."

"Its funny," The sage cut him off, "The boy won't remember any of this."

Jak watched the ring fall apart, "No... I do remember the light."

XXXXXXX

_:::Your transport is ready, m'lady_

Ashelin nodded, grinning a little.

"Thank you, Captain Brutter," she flipped the comm. closed, turning to Torn, "Come on... we'll be late for the party at Daxter's new place."

"I've got so much work to do," the commander muttered, "Besides, it's not my thing."

"Ten hut!" Torn was up in an instant, Ashelin circling around behind him, "As the new governor of this city, I order the Commander of the New Krimzon Guard to escort to an official function. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir! I mean, yes ma'am! I mean..."

"You can start rebuilding the city tomorrow. Tonight, we get to celebrate with our new friends," Ashelin smirked, hooking her arms around his shoulders, "Besides, tough guy, I'm dying to see you dance."

Torn's lips twitched, "Not likely."

XXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, happiest joint in town!"

Jak sat beside Keira, Ella sat beside Jak too but on the other side. Both Keira and were dressed up, Keira in a blue short dress with flowers on it. Ella -not one to ever wear a dress again- was wearing a black top with a white tie and black pants, and her ballet shoes. And for finding the serect box first and showing the boys, Keira got to choose her punishment.

"Don't you look pretty Ella?" Keira laughed padding her back, Ella glared at Keira.

"I really do hate you, all of you."

"You always say that." Jak smirked, Ella sighed and leaned on the bar. Kloud put his arms around Ella and smirked.

"I don't know, I think the blonde suits you."

"I'm not blonde!" She growled. "It was suppose to be black all over but someone took it apon themselves to dye the bottom black and the top blonde!" She glared to Keira, Kloud turned her head back to his.

"I like it hun," Kloud said kissing her cheek, Ella pulled away from him and walked away. Jak glared at Kloud, he just can't change sides when things look rough.

"Check out the new dИcor!" The ottsel grinned, motioning to where Kor's head was now tacked above the bar.

"Ooooh, what a big trophy!" Tess praised.

"As if size matters! I bagged that bad boy myself, baby!"

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head," Pecker squawked, "Him, or you!"

"We must not forget Vin and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the child," Samos piped, everyone bowing their heads briefly.

Jak pulled the pendant the boy had given him from his pack, staring at it, "I still can't believe... that little boy was me," he gave a weak laugh, "Better times, huh?"

"You miss him huh?" Ella smiled touching the now eco filled Anemone, she smiled and touched it. "Thank you..."

"Me either," Keira smiled, poking Jak's nose, "You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero!" Keira leaned in for a kiss but Daxter, talked once again.

"And filled with Dark Eco, and anger."

"Hey! That's enough for you, lady," the ottsel was talking to Onin, "I'm cuttin' ya off!"

Onin simply zapped him, sending him sprawling beside Pecker. Ella walked over and leaned on the side watching Onin.

"Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this!" the monkaw's gaze when back to Onin when she made some symbols, eyes widening. Ella coughed wipping away the drink that ran down her face.

Daxter sat up, "What'd she say?"

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother... you don't wanna know..."

The main door opened suddenly, Daxter screaming when he looked over, "Agghh! A Metal Head!"

Jak's gaze went over, eyes widening, "SIG!"

"SIG!" Daxter echoed, reappearing, "I knew that!"

Jak approached the older man, "You're okay!"

"What happened?" Ella asked walking forward to Sig.

"You cherries didn't think some nasty breathed, giant sized lizard was gonna keep me from the biggest party in town did yah?" the black man laughed.

"I knew you were too tough for 'em, big guy!" Daxter exclaimed, "Come on and join the party!"

XXXXXXX

"You saved the city and more, my boy!" Samos spoke as several of the group left the bar to watch the fireworks going up, "Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again. And Michelle," Ella glanced to Samos, he smiled at her. "You seriously helped Jak this time, I'm proud of you. I know you'll use that necklace and your new eco chanelling to good use."

" 'ello? I'm an Eco Chaneller!" Ella laughed, Jak smirked looped his arms on her shoulders.

"I'm just glad to be back home." Jak smiled looking down to the Kid's dog.

"Yeah? Well, rest up," the sage grinned, "We've got a lot to do, and so much time to do it in!"

"Don't say time!" Jak cut him off, "The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?"

Sig stepped up beside the group, "You know, my momma used to read me bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in. She'd give me a nice glass of warm yakow milk... and my little poopsy bear."

Daxter stared at the wastelander, "Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear?! Buddy, ya just blew your image!"

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday," Samos looked between the two, "He may be closer then you think."

Sig pulled out the Mars Ruby Key and handed it to Jak, "You're the designated driver!"

"Oh no," the male smirked, passing it to Ella. "I am done with adventures. Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?"

"I'm not driving, I'm done with your insane adverutres for atleats a **Millennium**!"

The sage put an innocent look on his face, looking away.

Jak frowned, planting his hands on his hips. Ella glared at him. "Right, Samos?"

"Arrrrk!" their attention was drawn to Pecker, "You never know what the future may hold!"

"Wait..." Daxter narrowed his eyes at the bird, "you know something, don't ya feather breath?"

"Who? Me? Ah... no! We're just, ah... guessing, right Samos? Today, tomorrow... only time will tell!"

"No! You're gonna tell, right now!" the ottsel gave a yell, launching himself at the monkaw.

"AAAGGGH! Why you little..."

"Ooooh, dirty fighting! Dirty fighting!"

Ella rolled her eyes and saw Kloud wake out, smirking at Ella. Jak glared at him, he didn't turst Kloud not one bit. He wanted something from Ella...

Sig reached down, grabbing Daxter and Precker by their tails. "Stop it you two!" Deathen flew down beside Daxter and screamed at Precker, Precker and Ella both broke out into laughter.

"What did he saw?"

"Why do you keep calling him a he?" Ella laughed, reaching out her arm. Deathen flew onto her arm. "Deathen a she."

"What?!?!"

"And She just said that you were her man!" Precker laughed as Deathen grabbed Daxter and flew off to the roof top.

**"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"** Daxter yelled.

"She's not going to hurt him, is she?" Jak asked.

"No don't worry, he's not a she." Jak rolled his eyes.

"Jak, my boy," Samos put a hand on the males arm, "The future, awaits!" Ella poked Jak's side, he looked down at his new blonde friend.

"Tommorrow's just another day, another way to spend our day..."

"Thanks." He said rumbing her head. "It means alot to me." Daxter fell onto Jak's shoulder.

"I hate life..."

_In life... their are people who matter and those who don't. Those who don't matter, live off of evil and hate. Those who don't are the ones who frought for the life of the young, and old... in this new** Millennium**..._

_Their are people who matter to the **Progenitor** and those who don't..._

Fin...

u know u love me... xoxoxoxoxo Paradise Eco


End file.
